The Bird and the Tarantula
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: A Robin-centric tale where a newly developed threat and its goals target the Boy Wonder.
1. Premonition

**The Bird and The Tarantula**

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for looking into this story! This is Robin-centric as I love dumping drama, action, and nonsense on our Grayson. At the moment, there is no pairing but if you look and want it, there are Kid Flash/Robin and/or Superboy/Robin hints. Otherwise, enjoy as is. There are also Batman/Robin (Father/Son) themes. Can't leave that out!

Note that Kid Flash is aware of Robin's true identity prior to Young Justice having formed. This isn't confirmed in the YJ show (yet, anyway) but it exists in this story.

In terms of when this happens, it happens after Artemis joins and whether I make references to later episodes depends.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Young Justice, I would not be writing fanfiction for it.

**Warnings:** None in this chapter.

**-1- Premonition-1-**

If Robin toyed with the idea of premonitions, he would have considered last night's dream to be one. He stared blankly at the bumps his legs made under the blanket, wondering about the dream. It had sunken into his conscious, unabashed, and twiddled with unsettling scenarios. But when he woke to his ragged breath, what images he could collect became too weak within seconds.

It didn't make sense. He was use to difficult nights. He juggled a double life, stepping out of reality into something surreal yet somehow more real than his life as Dick Grayson. He'd endured sleepless days under the pressure of academic achievement and that of his physical exertion, both from training and receiving the bad deal of a mission. Even early on, the nightmares that starred the fateful night at the circus eased onto the back burner of his brain, all in thanks to Bruce.

So if his analysis was correct, how could he be plagued by such a dream? One he couldn't remember at that. It was stupid, he decided. What else could it be?

He took in the room that he occupied in the mountain (he had stopped calling it cave). He had a soft light to his left from a modern lamp, on a black desk that was centimeters from his black mattress. The equally simple clock carried three chunky numbers. 9:46 pm.

He yawned and rubbed his face, knowing his mask wouldn't wipe off as he did so. He was grateful the uniform made it easy to doze off when he needed too but he had opted to remove the glove prior to his nap. Beside the clock, he noticed his newly issued cell phone blinking; Bruce allowed him to purchase one for the sole use of communication between his teammates.

Well, those who had a phone anyway.

He grabbed the phone and read Wallie's name on a few texts.

**brought pizza. Know ur nappin. Saving u 2 slices.**

**sorry, know ur still zzz but if u wake up lemme know if u want both slices.**

**I owe u pizza. my metabolism. sorry. 2morrow maybe? **

Robin scoffed, and then chuckled. He had an hour and a half under his belt of sleep, which would supply him with enough energy to take on the entire night should he had to. Quickly settling back into his full costume, he went into the common space, leaving behind what thoughts he had over the odd sleep.

"Robin, hello," Megan called to him in greeting. "How was your nap?"

For a moment, Robin wondered if she would unconsciously pry into his mind. He shrugged it off and grinned. "All's good," he said, approaching the couch. Kid Flashed smiled at him around an apple and Superboy snuck only a furtive glance to him. Though KF wore his superhero attire, the head piece was off, pooling like a hood behind the nape of his neck. On the screen, Robin recognized Inception playing; it was the second time KF was watching it and Superboy and Megan's third.

"You got my message?" KF asked.

"Dude, you ate the food you were saving for me?"

"I said I'd make it up to you." The redhead chewed slower, face sheepish before it turned curious. "You okay?" he asked quieter.

"Always." Robin waved him off, smiling still though his chest bounced at the inquiry. He wasn't easy to read, let alone figure out, but he shouldn't have been surprised that KF managed to pick up on something. He was the only one in the group who knew him not just as Robin, but as Dick Grayson. "So, tomorrow then?"

KF's face blossomed. "Yeah. We can eat out if that's okay. I got no school tomorrow."

"Just the two of you?" Artemis stepped out of the kitchen doorway, costume adorned. Her lips worked around a thin bread stick. "Sounds like a date."

KF reacted first, his face bunching up and fist clenching. "Shut up, will you?" he demanded, tearing his eyes from her and huffing at the large screen.

It was more in part from talking to the brick wall that was Batman that made Robin relatively immune to the teasing. He only chuckled at KF's behavior, faintly noticing Superboy watching him as if waiting to hear more.

"What's with the look? By the way, where's Kaldur?"

"Training," Superboy said, eyes still on him. "Date?"

Robin laughed and hopped up the few steps to the raised level where the kitchen was. "You're not familiar with those, huh? It's just when a couple people who like each other go out. You know, more along the lines of building a relationship?"

The expression told him he hadn't nailed the definition well enough for Superboy. The boy glanced away after a moment to look at KF and then back at Robin. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it, Supey." KF cleared his throat and patted the large boy on his shoulder.

Leaving their presence for the sake of his hungry stomach, Robin slipped by Artemis and into the kitchen. He only smiled at her when he passed by. He left their relationship at that, wiling to include her on their fun but never exactly seeking her out. She seemed to prefer it and it left him more time to dig up what he could on her.

He heard KF exclaim and Megan's chatter after a resounding boom from the movie. While he settled for a bowl of mixed fruit, he realized how human they seemed and for the briefest moment, he felt he was part of a social group similar to those in his life as Dick Grayson. He and the others talked, joked, bickered, and huddled on movie night (when they could manage) like any other group. The only difference was that they would break between their socializing to serve out justice. Even when they trained together it didn't feel as if it were for the sole purpose of bettering their body.

As Robin swung himself over the couch, squeezing easily between the two boys, he realized even he had bouts of fun-driven adrenaline whenever he trained on the same course with another member. With Batman, he had a different type of fun. Now he was learning to be the hero with a group of youngsters like himself.

"I can't believe you're watching this again," he said, munching around a piece of cantaloupe.

KF scoffed and leaned closer, picking a strawberry and swallowing it before Robin could protest. His apple was gone and Robin couldn't see where the core was. "Just because you understood it the first time doesn't mean everyone has to."

Robin nudged him with his elbow. "Guess I'm just that amazing. It's a pretty trippy movie," he added with a laugh when Superboy looked at him. He wasn't sure what to make of the genome. Batman, on multiple occasions, demanded he keep a critical eye out for what was supposed to be their enemy. Robin liked him enough though, feeling as if he had a puppy around whenever Superboy mumbled a question at him or indirectly ask how to do something. As far as he could tell, Superboy seemed most comfortable around Kaldur, himself, and even KF.

"Hm." Superboy still looked irked. "Tomorrow…"

Robin picked at a grape and held it to the boy's face. "You want to come out with me and KF tomorrow?"

The clone frowned at the fruit obstructing his view but slowly accepted it. "Does…Superman go on dates?"

Robin lowered the utensil, staring at the young face. The question sparked a clue and Robin thought he saw Superman flash in his dreams. He instantly grabbed it, probing deeper. It failed, quickly, the image of the hero flickering out of his mental line of sight before he could even get the outline of Superman's body.

"I don't think he, as Superman, goes on dates. Maybe as a civilian he doefs." Megan chimed in, her voice gentle. It did little to butter up the largest of them all.

"Hmph."

KF poked Robin. "Hey, you alright? You're not eating. And I am kind of hungry."

Robin released the useless hold he had on what may have been a fake clue. He smacked KF's fingers with his fork. "You want to save some food for the rest of us?" he mocked, hearing Megan add on to Superboy, "You should ask him next time."

Superboyf sagged deeper into the couch. "Why should I talk to him."

Everyone heard Superboy's growl. "

Picking at his fruit again, Robin started, "Hey, don't worry-"

The movie cracked in half and vanished before a new image spanned into view. Batman stared down at them. Robin knew behind the cowl that the man had taken in each of them, in detail, and Robin felt the hidden gaze last longer on him. "Mission."

**-1-1-1-**

_Aqualad to Robin and Superboy. We're approaching the spot._

The clock hands creaked and its chime came in eleven low bellows. Before the ninth ring, Robin saw the van roll over a hill and onto the quiet street he had full view of. Right on time. It would be parking in an alleyway below him and Superboy that hugged the building they waited on. In the alley was Kid Flash; Megan cloaked herself in invisibility; and Artemis presided over the opposite building, closer to the clock tower.

If Robin were able to gamble with them, he'd have bet they were unaware that the seemingly common building operated under Wayne Enterprises. He didn't allow himself to think as to why they were shipping something here, knowing the telepathic link between the six of them was very much in motion. Until he could pry into his own mind, he implemented Batman's training to stay focused on the van nearing them.

The white sides of the vehicle sported a cleaning company's name and mascot logo. While it carried enough inside to promise the cheery mascot's guarantee, it also lugged around secured packages of disabled engineering equipment. Batman had issued the mission not even two hours ago: escort the cargo to the coordinates safely.

"It's them," Superboy muttered, not breaking eye contact from the vehicle. Robin guessed he was holding steady with his x-ray vision.

Tucked in the shadows, Robin tapped the air and revived the computer hologram from his arm. "Don't you think it's weird how fast we got this mission?" he asked.

Superboy glanced back to him, his lips in a lax frown. "Fast?"

"Hm," Robin scanned the contents glowing, "Well, yeah. We had to bust out quick to catch up with the van."

Superboy snorted and watched the van again. "We're just taking the trash out for them again."

His system didn't reveal any tampering with the surveillance inside the building. He double checked the gadgets he had KF secure around the area but found them untouched as well.

_Robin to KF. All's clear._

_Good from down here too_. They could practically hear his boredom. KF had been hoping for something adventurous and even Robin would have sympathized were it not for the fact Wayne Enterprises was involved. He grappled with the idea of teamwork and only now he understood he probably should have told them if he were looking at it from that standpoint. However, Batman himself hadn't mentioned the name and must have known Robin would know. In the end, Robin opted to isolate that information for himself and would speak to his mentor first prior to his team, as problematic as that was.

_Eager to get your butt handed to you back at HQ, are you?_ Robin smirked and glanced down into the alley as the van turned in, satisfied at the huff Kid Flash let out. It was easier to avoid thoughts on Wayne Enterprises, his debate, and the dream when KF was around.

_You better not hack the game when we play! I know you must have last time._

_Sore loser,_ Robin sang in their heads, taking his eyes from the yellow suit and back onto his hologram.

_You two can finish once we're done here_, Aqualad thought. In the background, Megan chuckled mentally and Artemis thought, _Cute. _

_Shut up!_ Kid Flash looked at the direction of the building, wishing he could glare it down or even use heat Superman's heat vision. He stole a glance up, only catching glimpses of Superboy's powerful shoulders but not Robin. He frowned, repressing the urge to think over why he felt something was off balanced, even if only by a shred, with his friend. It was a high possibility he was mistaken but his gut was good for something.

_We're here._

KF stopped hunting for Robin's form and rushed to the back. He smiled when their leader stepped out.

_Robin, Superboy, Artemis. We're moving the packages inside now. _Aqualad stayed still a moment before aiding the driver to the door, balancing two of the packages. Megan hoisted the rest with her mind and let them trail behind the driver as if haunted.

Robin watched from above, feeling Superboy's larger presence looming behind. With two taps and a slide, the Boy Wonder unlocked the doors as planned.

"So...you're not whelmed?" Superboy murmured, flicking his eyes to Robin.

After a short laugh via his nose, Robin replied, "Well, I'm not overwhelmed if that's what you're asking." He spared the taller boy a smile, offering what he could to encourage Superboy's understanding of the world around him.

He was rewarded with a deeper frown and a lost expression. "Could you be…underwhelmed?"

If it weren't for the mission, Robin may have thrown him a hearty laugh. "Let's stick to whelmed for n-"

_Don't move!_ Artemis' thought preceded an arrow that soared past Robin's back. He whirled around, catching the girl steadying her arm before two more arrows tore loose. Something groaned, struck by one of her arrows.

_An attack!_ Robin yelled in his head, securing the doors once the driver had entered the building with the packages. He put the program to sleep, hearing Superboy's charged cry pass over him as the boy leapt toward their attackers. He heard Megan voice as she took on the foes, the rush of KF's speed leaving the alleyway and Aqualad's weapons manifesting.

"I see three down here," KF called out from below.

Robin sprang over the roof's obstacles, tucking and rolling when he leapt from the ledge onto another rooftop. He flipped back in time when he saw a movement come at him. He had dodged a winding, black tentacle. He narrowed his eyes, seeing it was a weapon that retracted into a cloaked figure's sleeve. The person, hidden under layers of black face paint and a hood, ogled him. The person, male he guessed, was tall, draped by a black cloak that would compete with Batman's attire. He could barely make out any facial resemblance.

"Got another one up here," he shouted to the group, smirking and drawing out a trick batarang. He flung one, testing the reflexes of his foe.

The face-painted stranger jerked his arm and the whip tore out, smacking the device that was inches from his nose. It burst into green clouds that went for the exposed face. Robin snatched the opportunity to break out his collapsible bo-staff. He propelled forward. At the same time that his foe staggered back, plagued by a coughing fit, Robin leapt and brought the staff down.

The man's head snapped back, almost giving Robin a glimpse of the eyes beneath. A hand stretched out to deflect the blow and a sharp 'ping' hit Robin's ears; his opponent wore protective armor. Robin felt something akin to metal scraping on the figure's hand against his stadd. The man's other hand shot out, a second whip snaking out from the sleeve.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Robin laughed, bearing his weight onto his hands with ease. The whip hit empty air as he did a hand stand. The weapon was fast but he detect a 'click' before the weapon came out, giving him just the signal of when to move.

He flipped off, landing in a crouch. The whip snapped off from its owner like a tail cut off from a lizard. The man caught it in his palm where it stiffened.

Robin quirked an eyebrow at the staff the man now held. Straightening, he twirled his own staff. "Not the talkative type, I see. It's alright. I'm use to that."

He smiled as he charged forward, opting not to waste smoke bombs on his enemy. The man didn't meet him half way but instead, poised himself, using both hands to steady the staff in preparation for Robin's attack. The foe grunted as he met the first blow from the boy. He drew up his knee to strike Robin in the gut.

_Very quick reflexes, _Robin analyzed quietly. He heard Megan think an assent, allowing Robin to guess they other attackers had the same training.

Robin jumped so both his feet landed on the raised knee, letting him crouch like a gargoyle. He could feel the flex of muscles that lacked any protective wear. Robin's own staff trembled against the strength of his opponent's, both pushing against the other. "Copy cat," Robin said. Somewhere in the distance, he heard KF cry out followed by a crash. Superboy's bellows came and went throughout and more than once did he hear Aqualad emit electrcity.

The man's lips spread slightly and with a force Robin thought more appropriate Superboy, hoisted the staff up higher. Robin got off his knee and rode the gesture, using his staff to balance himself out so he could leap off and land behind the man again.

_We need to regroup!_ Aqualad ordered in their heads. _Form groups. Artemis and me. Kid Flash and Robin. Megan and Superboy._

"I'm not here for you, yet," the man said into Robin's ear from behind, suddenly much closer than he should have been.

Robin whipped around and gasped at the stranger's staff elongating, diving right at him. He groaned at the brunt force crushing his rib and he staggered back, his heels losing the ground beneath him.

"Whoa, there," he heard KF laugh beside him and Robin felt the rush of being pushed into at a rapid speed. KF held him under his back and knees, rushing them to safety before Robin could process being scooped up. "Can't have you falling off."

Robin focused through the dizziness and yelled, "He's heading to the building! KF, keep him busy."

He was rewarded a thumbs up and grin. Robin only glanced at him once, taking in the few scratches on the boy's face until KF sped off after the running stranger. Waking the computer again, Robin put aside what the man had said and concentrated on the devices KF had earlier planted on him.

_KF,_ he thought, _Get him to the northeast corner of this rooftop._

He looked ahead, seeing the blur of yellow and red obstruct the man's path. KF fibbed a weak attack and the man dodged, then hurried to the northeast side. With an inputted code, Robin waited until he saw the cloak vanish from the roof. Robin detonated the gadget, a flare of fire and debris catching the foe in mid height. The impact rammed into their enemy and chucked him into the murkey alley.

The grappling gun guided Robin down within seconds. He caught glimpses of his teammates and the foes they were handled, seeing them all match the attire the one he and KF manhandled. Theirs was already hoisting himself up but staggered and collapsed to the earth when KF landed a vicious elbow punch to the back.

"Ow," the speedster hissed, rubbing vigorously at his limb, "What's he wearing anyway?"

Robin smirked at the expression but lost it as he let go of the ground below him. He twirled, crushing his staff against the man's neck and smacking his heel into the back of his head. "We have to disarm him," he panted, riding out his adrenaline. He collapsed the staff and tucked it away while KF rushed around the fallen figure, patting him down.

_We got ours,_ KF thought.

_Don't need help._ Artemis.

_Superboy and me just got ours too! _

"Oh, gross. Robin, look." KF glanced up, his eyebrows raising under his mask. He peeled back more of the stretched sleeve, exposing the black gloves and the tool that cradled the shape-shifting whip. At the wrist, a hook broke into the glove and flesh, spearing the weapon into the man's wrist. There were no fresh wounds from the impale.

"It's been there a while. What is this." Robin frowned and studied them closer. The material was powerful, capable of breaking bone should it pound hard enough into it, but also lightweight. "This is advanced."

"Did he say anything to you? The two I fought earlier barely grunted," KF explained, tugging back the hood. He curiously peered under the lids. "Wow. Really pretty blue eyes. They're kinda red on the iris though."

Robin took a glance, memorizing the characteristics within a second. "Not really," he said, staring down at what must have been a young face of no older than twenty with a bed of black hair. He found a couple of smoke bombs but nothing else to suggest an identity or threat.

Looking up to him, KF blinked. "So he did talk to you?"

Something speared over their heads and both boys tore away from the scene on instinct, looking up at the same time. Five daggers rained down where they had just been, collecting around the unconscious form.

"Idiots," Artemis called out, aiming again, "You're lucky I'm around to warn you."

"We were fine," KF snapped back, his voice trailing off as he noted the person poised on the edge of the roof. Draped in a similar cloak, this figure's face remained tucked under a black mask; it was engraved with deep loops, shaped like 'U's layering into each other.

"Who are you?" Robin called out, fingering his belt. No response returned. Despite that, Robin's skin prickled at the suspicion the person was boring into him from behind the safety of that mask.

Artemis reacted first, firing another arrow, this time directing it at the masked entity. They didn't strike out, only side stepped and jerked their hand out. Something small jumped from their gloved fingers and burst with a 'pop' into smoke halfway into its descent.

The smell instantly cued trouble. _Don't breathe it!_ Robin thought as loudly as he could. He heard Superboy's outrage from afar, leaving the Boy Wonder to conclude that the others were in a similar predicament. He heard the 'pop' thrice more and felt validated.

KF shot toward him again, tackling him and Artemis to safety (much to her frustration). They rolled through the abandoned streets and landed in a pile, Robin squished between them both.

"KF," he moaned, grateful Artemis had the reflexes to leap off him, "You need to seriously practice those stops better."

"You're welcome." KF sat up and rubbed a smudge on his chin, groaning hard. "I think they got away."

Robin scanned the area, agreeing. He touched his glove and analyzed his systems. "Looks like they didn't take anything or even get close to trying to break in."

Snorting, Artemis looked at the building as she placed a hand on her hip. Her hair was spiked in places not typical for her and her bare arms wore more grime and scratches than Robin. "Fighting us like that. What's the point? They barely put effort into the packages and just left like that."

"Cowards." Superboy breathed heavily, stopping mere feet from them. He seemed deflated, as if furious he was unable to conjure up heat vision to burn holes in the ground. Robin took in his body language and figured the boy hadn't held up too well against the foes. If they were all as quick as the one he dealt with, no wonder Superboy looked like he did. Black Canary had illustrated how reckless Superboy's actions were compared to his teammates, especially in terms of agility.

Aqualad nodded to his team, snapping the handles of his weapons onto his back. He took in their state, satisfied no one looked broken. "Good work, team," he praised, "At the least, our mission was a success. We'll report once we get back. Everything good, Robin?"

"Yeah. We can let the driver out now. I don't see any problems," Robin replied, face stuck in his hologram.

Above them, Miss Martian hovered and landed gently on her feet. "I tried to chase them through the gas but I couldn't catch up. It was too thick," she mumbled, clasping her hands loosely in front of her.

"No worries. You did your best, I'm sure," KF offered, finally standing and cracking his neck.

"It's fine," Aqualad stated, stepping toward the now fume-less alley, "Do we have clues as to who they are?"

Robin felt a handful of eyes on him. He took some pride in his recollection of data, particularly on villains. It was also testament to his experiencing the darkness that manifested in humans and non-humans alike. It had opened his eyes to the tumultuous amounts of abuse that infected everyone, in some form or another. He was victim to it himself and he made it a point to stay on top of those responsible for poisoning the world. But now, he was at a lost.

"I didn't recognize them," Robin admitted, "I thought about the League of Shadows but it seems unlikely."

"A mask," Superboy said, coming up to Robin and watching the boy look through his files. "Weird symbol on it."

Miss Martian tilted her head and tapped at her temple. "I could read their thoughts. They weren't robots but, I'm sorry. They were very…focused, I guess. I couldn't pull anything useful."

"No. That's something. That means they're trained a certain way," Robin interjected, pulling forward an image. His own training was proof of that, another fact he had to refrain from sharing.

"What's that?" KF asked, peeking around Robin's other shoulder. "That looks like the…"

"It's the symbol on the guy's mask we saw," Robin clarified, tapping the image to enlarge it. "It's the Israeli symbol for their currency. I knew it was familiar."

"You've been to Israel?" Miss Martian asked, huddling closer into the group.

Robin chuckled, feeling the pressure aggravate what was surely a bruised rib. "Not yet."

Superboy frowned. "The one we saw had a different shape. It was like the, um, letter 'Y' with two lines across it."

"That sounds like the currency for, uh," KF watched the sky as if he were pulling down the answers, "Yen. That's it. That's weird though. What's up with that?"

"We'll work on it," Aqualad stood in front of them, "That's something for now though. Let's head back to headquarters and go from there. We can check the data on known villains as well."

They obeyed their leader's command. Safe and sound, the driver thanked them for their hard work and left first. The four of them who had arrived earlier (minus KF) took their respective motorcycles and Miss Martian had no qualms about flying Aqualad back with her. Prior to his leave, KF shot Robin an expression to quick for Robin to decipher. Robin categorized the manner as less important and mounted his motorcyle. He rode ahead of the three of them, uncomfortable over the silence that floated around them. Silence with Batman differed from the sudden gloom and suspicion that tagged behind them. He figured they all were occupied in their personal thoughts now, brooding or contemplating over what had transpired, probably growing more frustrated that they had no answers.

Robin was no different in that respect. He thought hard too, scanning the mental images and facts of villains he had some knowledge of but failing to pinpoint them to the foes that had befallen them. The trail diverged back to his nap and his inability to drag out any images like he could on the databases of the world's underbelly. The bike beneath him growled as he sped up, hoping to catch up to the answers he demanded. All the while, the cryptic comment leaked into him as clear yet quiet as the first time he heard them.

_I'm not here for you yet._

**-1-...TBC?...-1-**

Bah, first chapters. Thanks for reading if you pulled through it lol I'd like to know if the chapter length was good. I really love characters to drive the story, especially through dialogue so that can easily stretch the chapters.

So, keep going?


	2. Report

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

**Author's Note**: A **BIG **thanks/shoutout/hug/brofist to each person who left a comment. The feedback was amazing and such a motivator. Thanks to those who pointed out some errors. I was able to go back and patch up. I did more combing this time but I'm still looking for a Beta because my brain will always gloss over errors, gah.

Again, no official pairings in the story. I try to keep everyone IC but this is my story and I can only do my best to predict how they'd react. I know I can't make everyone happy but hopefully you'll find some entertainment out of it!

If I notice questions by anonymous reviewers, I'll address them in an author's note. "What's up with the tarantula", for instance...well, I can't say just yet lol You can guess who the "bird" is though so you can assume the tarantula represents something too, as corny as that sounds.

Updates should come relatively frequent. I aim for within 2 weeks but the feedback really pumped me up this time around!

Thanks in advance for reading and putting up with the author's notes.

**Warnings**: None in this chapter.

**-2-…Report…-2-**

No one could heat water hot enough to bypass his flesh and bone, and rinse out his muddled thoughts. At the least, the shower heads at HQ had multiple settings so Robin could submerge into a strong gush of wet pellets, which he almost always did. It was his favorite and he had been more than excited the first time he showered at headquarters. Of course the Wayne manor could afford any shower setting it wanted so Robin had felt spoiled by it. But now, even here, he could hear the pattering roar around him as the water did what it did best to pummel his muscles into goo.

Their showers were stationed like grand locker rooms with stalls, side by side, for more privacy and an area with showerheads that was more public should anyone prefer it. Both sections were lined with bath supplies atop shelves. Robin decided for the public space, wanting to stretch out his back and limbs at the same time. The domino masked stayed on but it didn't give him discomfort. Being in a confined space sometimes made it more difficult to evaluate his thoughts anyway.

Kaldur had told him and the others to settle in more comfortably, saying that it would serve them best to report and discuss when everyone's body was less influenced by the adrenaline. Even if Kaldur rode the same rush, Robin did give him credit for keeping a collected demeanor. Guess that was partly why they had agreed to give him the title as leader.

So, though with some reluctance, Robin hit the showers. He hadn't seen KF when he had arrived. Megan had been waiting for Artemis so they could shower in the girl's bathroom stalls, side by side. Ever since two weeks ago, the Martian had insisted she saw a ghost in there; it was KF's fault for having insisted the night before that they watch a horror film. Now, she tried to take her showers when Artemis did to spare herself some grief. Robin didn't know if Megan really needed showers as a Martian but he found it amusing nonetheless.

Superboy had stomped off, probably to the training room to punch out what frustration he couldn't put on their attackers. Robin understood, having been victim to the same feeling a few times on his own missions with Batman. Robin took the chance of being the only one in the shower to groan, pressing against his side. His fingers danced along his ribs and the pressure hurt but told him nothing was broken. He remembered the sudden crush of Superboy's foot on his chest when they first found the boy at Cadmus. That was far more painful than this.

"Anything busted?"

Wally's voice echoed faintly. From the angle, Robin made out the grin despite the steam. When Wally was close enough, he saw him only sporting a towel over his arm.

"Nothing some pizza can't make better," Robin teased, instantly satisfied when Wally's face drooped.

"Tomorrow, I promise. I'll make it up. Remember, we keep our promises," the redhead laughed, dumping the towel on a bench before he stepped into the floor of the showers. Being two years older, Robin wasn't surprised that Wally was taller and packing a bigger build. Running smoothed out Wally's body to structure something lean. Extensive training beyond that though had pumped Wally's body with extra muscle but without stripping him of his overall slimmer look.

"Hm. In that case, I may like an expensive lunch," Robin said, reaching up for the shampoo, taking in the full extent of damage Wally received in one look. The older boy's back and arms looked smooth, any trace of a bruise gone. Overall his body was barely bothered by scars, no doubt a result of his super-healing, and Robin didn't detect the scratches he had seen earlier.

The redhead took the spot beside Robin, a smile lingering from his laugh but less so than his usual one. Robin didn't notice Wally taking in his smaller body, using his speed as an advantage to steal a look and memorize Robin's new injuries. Unlike his own, he knew of and sometimes saw the raised strips of skin where old wounds stayed on Robin. Very few were new scars, probably a testament to Robin's training.

Wally swallowed, staring at the settings as he picked a less intense one than Robin's. He felt his heart clench at the sight he had taken in. He was comfortable around Robin but occasionally, he would suddenly remember that Batman's protégé was only thirteen and had been exposed to the filthiest corners of Gotham prior to puberty. It was a thought that had bothered him periodically when they had first met. "Dick," he started, his voice low.

Robin pressed his thumb into Wally's bruised shoulder, earning him a hiss. He had applied enough pressure to cut the 'Dick' in half and turn it into a whine.

"The hell, man?" Wally grumbled, inspecting the area, "Sheesh, sorry. Didn't mean to say it."

Glancing away, Robin continued to lather his hands up with the shampoo. He had guessed Wally wanted to talk and despite what behavior suggested otherwise, Wally was smart. He knew the redhead had come to talk to him purposely in the shower, where the sound of the water would swallow their conversation. Hopefully, it would be enough even if Superboy strained to listen. Maybe.

"I know, I know," Wally added, even though Robin wasn't making to speak, "Sorry. Listen, is something…bothering you?"

Robin scrubbed at his scalp, eyes on a tile.

"Rob, come one, dude. Talk to me."

"If you're trying to sound like Batman, work on it."

Wally made a sound between a chuckle and a snort. "I knew it. I'm kind of proud I noticed it," he said under the squirt of what Robin guessed to be the body soap being squeezed to death by Wally.

Finally looking at Wally again, Robin arched a brow under his mask and stopped scraping at his hair. "Notice what?"

Wally wasn't looking at him, eyes unfocused in the manner most people had when washing their body. "Well, more like felt it. I got a weird feeling. Not about you, I mean. Not that you're weird. I mean…I had a funny feeling in my…stomach," Wally trailed off, grumbling more at his ramble.

Laughing, Robin decided to avert his gaze, debating on what he should say. Normally, his nose would be stuck in his hologram, giving him the luxury of avoiding eye contact. Making eye-contact did little to unnerve him but there were only a select that could unravel any lie ("stretching the truth" was more like it) that Robin told. The first two were Batman and Alfred. The first was obvious, the billionaire's mind working like a computer file could click on your file and bring up even the most irrelevant information. To Batman, everything had relevance. The second, Alfred, was just as bad, maybe worse. The older man gave a polite air that served to conceal the extent of his brilliance, which usually slipped out in not only wise comments but subtle ones that told Robin the butler knew exactly what mischief Robin had been up to in Wayne's manor.

Then, there was Wally. Innately gifted with intelligence and the speed to process it, Robin knew Wally had often taken his slightest gestures to mean something. Now, he focused on mimicking Kaldur's behavior, doing little to betray a boy simply washing up.

"Just a dream," he decided on. He was disappointed briefly that the admission didn't make him feel any less bothered.

"A dream? What kind? Like a nightmare?"

Robin rinsed his hands and shrugged a shoulder, studying the patterns on the wall. "I can't actually remember it but…"

"It still bothers you," Wally finished. With Robin avoiding eye contact, he seized the chance to take in any changes. The other boy's back was slightly hunched forward, the water hitting his chest only. He took in the purple blotches forming along his side and curling around his chest. It wasn't a small injury but even Wally had his share of rib injuries and he had been reminded of their existence whenever he had tried to breathe. Lucky he had quick recovery abilities where as Robin endured every blow with the endurance of a human body—trained, but still very much human.

"Guess you can say that. It's nothing though."

Wally scoffed and reached out, fingering the suds on Robin's head. "If it bugs you, it bugs you, right?"

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?"

Too quick, Wally retracted his hands and grinned at his artwork. "You look good with ice-cream hair. You should go as that for Halloween, put your body in an ice cream cone!"

Robin's masked shifted, eyes wide beneath. He reached out and felt his hair. "Aren't you a comedic genius?" he couldn't help say in a laugh, mood lifting. Even if he were dying he was sure Wally could make him laugh.

"Well, I am a genius-hey!" Wally rubbed his face through the water to clear it off the suds Robin had flung at him. "So not fair. My eyes could have gone red."

Robin cackled, covering his mouth as he did so. "Least you have the speed to get over it quickly."

"Doesn't make it hurt less," Wally growled, blinking rapidly. "My eyes must look like that guy's now."

A flash of the irritated eye brought upon a frustrated sound from Robin. He hurried to rinse his hair, more for the excuse to rub at something aggressively. Wally's comment reminded him that he hadn't been quick enough to scan the eye. It could have served as a vital clue.

"It's something to think about. It may be allergies…or not," he said, silently grateful that Wally was here. As much as he kept to himself, talking aloud had always been a distinct habit of his that separated him from his mentor. Bruce managed to calculate answers in the silence while Robin opted to thread his notes through verbalizing them when he had the chance.

Wally stopped rubbing his eyes. "You said something earlier…"

"I say a lot of 'somethings'."

"You know, sometimes I'm surprised Batman puts up with you."

"It's part of my charm," Robin protested, smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Wally continued washing. "What I was saying…"

"Before I rudely interrupted-Ow, sheesh, alright," Robin grumbled, covering the bruise Wally had just poked none too gentle.

"Thank you. I meant about what the guy said to you."

Being a speedster did not mean you forgot things as quickly as you noticed them. Robin sucked it up. "He said that he wasn't here for 'you' yet."

"Huh? Me?"

"He literally said 'you'."

Wally stopped moving, save for his face scrunching up. "That…sounds bad," he finally said, looking away. "After you?"

"I think he meant the team, Wally."

"I don't like that," Wally whispered, but Robin knew he hadn't listened to his clarification. In a blur, the redhead finished washing up, turned off the shower heads, and snatched up his towel. He never pressed Robin for information, knowing he was expected to give information as much as he received it. But still, sometimes he wished he could suck in all the information in the world, especially on his closest friend, without the repercussions.

Robin thought the boy was going to make another remark about the comment. Instead though, Wally dried off and said, "Man, I hope things don't get too crazy. I have to big group projects already to work on."

"Well, I could help but then you wouldn't learn the value of teamwork," Robin said, preferring this topic over the other.

Wally planted his hands on toweled hips and stuck out his tongue. "Look who's talking. Hurry up, slowpoke. We got a report to do."

**-2-2-2-**

Though not lightweight, Robin did feel different when the team regrouped. It could have come from the hot shower, the talk with Wally, or a combination of those and other things he hadn't yet identified. The others looked more refreshed in some form, their eyes still stricken with tonight's events, in their own respective way. He himself had pulled off his mask and settled for civvies and the trademark glasses.

Kladur had been prepared for them with the giant screen displaying images similar to the ones Robin had pulled up on his hologram. "Considering the two masks had symbols of currency, I knew the opponent we fought must have been the same," he began, tapping a key so an 'R' came into view, "This letter is also the symbol for the South African currency."

The team nodded, allowing Kaldur to continue. "Furthermore, based on their weapons, I pulled up what I could on companies, both private and public, that have access to such technological supplies," he paused before adding gently, "You can imagine how long the list is."

"Not surprising," Robin sighed, tilting his head at the screen, "There are multiple ways to make such things. What about clothing?"

Robin took the silence as enough of an answer.

"Their skills were trained though," Artemis said, "They were capable of deflecting some of my arrows."

"Focused, too," Megan reminded. "I couldn't really get a reading on their thoughts."

"Agile, pretty fast if they really are humans," Wally put in as he looked to their leader.

Kaldur acknowledged their input with a nod. "In other words, someone we should be cautious of."

Robin fiddled with a flash drive he pocketed (he usually carried one with a spare of gloves), humming in thought. "The guys that attacked only had painted faces though, right?" he asked, watching the others nod, "So the ones who came to take them back had the masks with the markings. "

He approached the screen without hearing protests. He slipped on a pair of black gloves and trailed his fingertips over the keys. In the background, he heard Miss Martian ask, "Were you able to find anything so far on such…people?"

"Not that I could link," Kaldur admitted, leaning closer to Robin to watch his work, "It could be a new threat."

"Like we don't have enough villains," Wally remarked, shrugging.

"But, if they're new, why would they target…" Megan trailed off, her head ducked, unsure how to finish the statement.

Robin hunched over the keys, snorting at the little data he retrieved. "The packages," he finished for her, "I'm guessing they knew something about them. After all, our guy went after the building eventually."

"What's that?" Superboy asked, closing in on Robin. Robin allowed him to lean close, figuring the boy was curious to how the system worked under Robin's touch.

Passing Superboy a grin, Robin said, "Data on what villains I considered to have the closest MO to what we saw."

"Meaning, almost nothing," Kaldur sighed, studying the same information.

"Maybe we should have reported this to the League right away?" Megan inquired, cautious.

Artemis scoffed and shook her head. "This is our _own_ thing, isn't it?"

"She's right," Superboy was quick to growl, frowning to the others, "We can't be babied by them."

"But," Kaldur added, "We'll report to Red Tornado. Perhaps there will be additional information he can provide. We have only their attire, weapons, and abilities as clues. It's not much, but it's all we have."

Robin let the conversation linger over their heads. Despite Kaldur's sentiment, he pressed on, digging through files rapidly. He saw the unknown as nothing more than being locked; it existed, there, but required a code that he was capable of cracking with enough diligence. It was a habit ingrained since his youngest years that would later be stimulated by Batman, Monarch of the Meticulous.

"Gah, come on. There's gotta be something," he muttered, eyes narrowing behind his shades. Had they been as common as any other pair, his eyes would have been sore by now. He pulled back, tapping his lips.

Wally studied Robin, tempted to put a hand on the boy's shoulder to coax him, for ten minutes, out of something electronic. He chewed over what Robin had told him in confidence, knowing it was influencing his urges to pull their hacker away. As much as he admired Robin for his skills and took plenty of amusement from them (hacking had its perks), he knew there was no off-switch to Robin. Even during the times they had hung out, Robin swallowed details as if he was a computer himself, storing it for later use if need be.

Thankfully, he didn't have to react. Robin turned to face them. "I'll keep checking things out," he said, closing whatever filed he had accessed.

Kaldur nodded. "Let us know if you do find anything. I'll report to Red Tornado meanwhile."

Robin glanced to Wally, meeting a look he knew was coming. He scratched his head, wishing he had Wally's speed to process his thoughts. "There is something else," he admitted, crossing his arms and addressing his teammates.

He noted the deep frown on Superboy's face, Artemis' quirked eyebrow, Kaldur's calm eyes, and Megan's tilted head. Wally's body weight shifted to another hip in a manner that said he was less tense now. Robin repressed smirking.

_So easy to make him happy_. "The one I fought. I think he might have foreshadowed attacking again."

"He said that?" Megan asked, her eyes wide.

Robin shrugged a shoulder. "Not in those words exactly but he seemed interested in showing up again. It's something to keep aware of," he suggested, hoping no one would demand the word for word transcription.

"I see," Kaldur said first, looking to the ground, searching for clues. "I had a suspicion they would show up again. New threats don't just go away."

"Then we'll crush them next time," Superboy said, eyes narrowing.

"We'll do our best to stop them but it would be best if we could find out more," Kaldur advised, nodding to Robin. "Let us know right away if you find something. Hopefully, we can discuss this more tomorrow."

Robin brought two fingers to his temple and casually saluted his leader.

Megan sighed and smiled at Robin. "You know, if you're going to be up late, I could make something to eat."

"I'm sure Wally here will eat anything I leave behind if you did. But no thanks. Maybe another time," Robin jerked his thumb to the redhead. He had been feeling Wally's periodic gaze on him, heavier than usual. He took a moment to thank Batman for being the stiff he was. It was only through extensive observation of that particular brick wall that Robin had developed his sharp attention.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Everyone, get some rest for now."

Robin was first to move, turning in the direction of the hallway where his room was. A gust of air and a blur told him Wally went ahead and his suspicions were confirmed when he found Wally waiting by his door.

"We can do sleep over another night, Wally," Robin chuckled, unlocking his room with a code. Each door had a panel but Robin put extra touches to his own.

"Something about this feels weird," Wally grumbled, leaning against the doorway. He took in Robin's room, finding nothing indicative that the boy had a life outside of late nights, hacking, and tights.

Robin shrugged off his jacket and said, "It's good to trust your gut. Korean."

"Huh?"

Robin glanced back. "You owe me food."

Wally blinked and his smile returned. "Oh, Korean food. I know a place. What time?"

"After training in the morning."

"Provided we don't get attacked, huh?"

"That too."

Wally nodded, watching Robin pull out a laptop from the drawer in the nightstand. How many did the boy own? "Alright, then…tomorrow."

"Night, Wally." Robin crawled into bed and pried the laptop open after discarding his gloves.

Wally was still taking up the space of his doorway.

"Um…Wally?" Robin arched both eyebrows.

Wally seemed to be fixated on Robin's window, the skin around his mouth and eyes wrinkling. "Er…If you, you know, have weird sleep, you could just text me or something."

"Oh…"

"Just sayin'."

Robin knew his face must have gone too lax because his lips were parted. He shook his head and licked his lips, returning to the awakening screen. The suggestion tickled his brain, leaving him to contemplate over the scenario of him waking the other boy up over a nightmare. It was downright childish.

Even with that, Robin said, "I…might take you up on that offer."

"It's what I do," Wally said, waving it off. "But I'll request some food in return too."

Robin nodded, his smile for Wally directed at his work. "Deal. Night, Wally."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

**-2-2-2-**

Over an hour invested and nothing. Robin shifted his glasses and rubbed at his face, groaning. He had just stopped filing through another database and now waited for the green bar to load. After it finished, a window sprung up and Batman's cowl settled onto his screen.

"Hey," Robin said. He couldn't resist the gentle pull on his lips at seeing the hero without others present. He pulled the laptop closer to his crossed legs after putting his glasses back on.

"What happened."

Naturally. "Why do you think something happened?" Robin asked, just because he could.

Batman's image didn't shift an iota. "Robin," was all he said, in almost the same tone. Robin knew it was faintly lower though, layered with what he now called the 'parental unit voice'. It would have had a more profound effect if Batman could have said his real name. The last two letters in his name offered a sharp sound that Bruce used to his advantage on multiple occasions.

"I wanted to say hi," Robin insisted.

Though Bruce wasn't physically in the room, Robin still felt the weight of the Batman's silence piling on. His room felt flooded by it. "It's nothing big," the boy muttered, taking out the drive. He hooked it in, quickly granted the access he needed. He pushed Batman to the side so he could work alongside.

"You didn't tell anyone about the building," Batman said.

Robin chuckled. "Red Tornado told you already about the mission. Were you expecting me to tell them?"

"I trust you when we're working together but you're in a new setting."

Sighing, Robin stilled his fingers. "I didn't tell them because you didn't mention it."

"I see. I'm having the parts examined more thoroughly."

Robin began to frown. "Advanced stuff?"

"Perhaps," Batman said.

Robin's skin broke into wrinkles, face in subtle concentration as he continued working. He didn't press Batman, knowing that it must have been an ambiguous situation. If Batman didn't have his boot in the ground enough on a situation, rarely did he offer information.

He considered discussing the mission right then and there but Batman spoke first. "Something happened on the mission," he observed. He hadn't moved and Robin wondered how long Batman could stand, unmoving, maybe even unblinking.

"Attacked," Robin said, feeling silly for doing so. After all, Batman must have gotten the report from Red Tornado already. "Can't pinpoint who they are. New threat, maybe."

"The report suggested they weren't rogues."

"Not street ones anyway," Robin shook his head, "Trained. Then they vanished with another group."

"And?"

Robin almost paused again, eyebrow twitching under the shades. It was no doubt Batman detected he did it. "Said something weird," he finally admitted, but through a grumble. He knew Batman was waiting for the details Robin hadn't supplied his team.

Leaning back, Robin shrugged. "He said 'I'm not here for you yet'."

At last, Batman shifted. It would have gone unnoticed to most but Robin saw it, having been especially keen on seeing his response. What part of Bruce's face was exposed budged in a manner that suggested Batman had pressed his teeth together firmly.

As amusing it was to see Batman affected by any news, Robin understood it was a restrained sign of Batman's…something. Irritation, anger, frustration, something that wasn't good.

"I don't know what it means but it was nothing, I'm sure," Robin was quick to add. Even though he said it, he himself wouldn't forget the statement. "At worst, it means they were planning to attack us again."

Batman didn't look any less soothed, as if he ever did. "Seriously, Batman," Robin started, keeping his fingers busy again as he hunched over the keyboard, "What kind of comment is that? He was probably referring to something else. Or heck, even joking. You know how some bad guys like to do that."

He pushed as much logic into his speech as he could. Though he didn't feel much beyond perplexity over the comment, he didn't want Batman another excuse to pull him out from the team and stay busy as the Dynamic Duo for a while.

"The Joker carries through with his jokes," Batman revealed.

"Okay, well, that's not what I meant. Batman, please, do anything weird. We can handle it. We're our own team now." Robin fixed his eyes on Batman, tempted to tug off his glasses and enhance his puppy voice with his bright set of eyes.

As a treat, he got more silence. The thickness of it lifted and Batman's jaw slackened though, telling Robin he was contemplating. It was better than a flat out rejection.

"I promise if anything new develops like that, I'll let you know."

Silence. Then, in less than half a minute, "Before the other League members."

Robin felt his smile stretch. "Promise. You'll be the first to know, even faster than Flash can run."

"Don't exaggerate."

His victor didn't ebb but Robin toned down his smile. He could hear the tone in Batman's voice alter just enough to dare Robin to forget the promise. "Thanks."

"Hm."

"Batman?"

"…"

"When you get the analysis of the equipment, fill me in? They seemed after the items too so there could be something there."

"You're a covert organization."

"Please? With a lemon cake made by Alfred on top?"

Batman's face grew smaller as he pulled away from the screen, attention in another direction. Robin heard the pattering of keys and a soft beep. "It will take a couple days," Batman said.

Another tug pulled Robin's smile but this time, in a more appreciative gesture. It wasn't a full-out promise but it was enough to boost his mood. "Thanks."

"Go to sleep."

"I will. Tell him I say hi too," Robin requested, suddenly missing Alfred's warm before-bed delights and the soft crinkle in his eyes, which were reserved for Robin when the boy would ask for seconds.

"…I will."

"G'night," Robin said. He thought he saw Batman's line-for-lips twitch.

"Sleep well, Robin."

**-2-2-2-**

Robin grunted as he snatched onto a traffic light in much need of maintenance. He swung from the arch where its street lights hung, using the momentum to flip onto it. Careful, he stood, using the center of each foot to stay balanced while he scanned his computer again.

That night, nothing obscure had abused his dreams. His sleep had broken two hours in though due to a shrill of…something. It sounded too far yet at the same time, continued in the back of his mind. Its persistence forced him out of bed and put his skills to the test. And he had found an odd wavelength not too far.

"Superboy," Robin called out, having waited until the clone landed from his latest jump. The boy faced him, standing on a nearby rooftop. It had been his luck that on his way out, Superboy had noticed him accidentally. Superboy had been kept awake by his own restlessness and not any sound. Now Robin found himself followed by the boy who was eager to blow off his own restless night with some action.

"I hear it now," Superboy said back, looking ahead. He hadn't heard the sound Robin insisted on earlier on and it had taken him a couple tries to even pull out the information from the acrobat. Now he believed the boy more, noticing the conspicuous sound under the sigh of the factory's smoke, coming in intervals from where it was ahead.

Robin grinned. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a super-hearing hero go on a stroll with him. He wondered what device would allow him to hear it but not Superboy until they were much closer. The sound in his own head had grown quieter, almost nonexistent but he was sure it was still there. It did little to interfere with his movements so he dashed down the pole and jumped at the last moment, using the grappling gun to hoist him up to Superboy's level.

Superboy nodded and hurried along, sweeping the air in long arches. The ugly shine of the factory colors illuminated Superboy's silhouette easily enough, allowing Robin to sprint, jump, and spin across obstacles without losing sight of him.

His final leap had him land on a ledge where a long wire as thick as his arm connected. Superboy was on the other ledge where the vine finished. He looked confused, looking at Robin as if waiting for a sign on what to do.

"Do you see anything?" Robin asked, dashing over the wire, using his arms to regain balance twice.

"In there, I think," Superboy said, pointing to one of the few cylinders not producing smoke. Robin looked up, seeing what looked to be its thin circumference. He figured why Superboy wasn't trying to balance himself on it.

"Let's see," Robin said, opening his hologram again. "I think you're right. It's a weird signal I'm getting. I'm not even sure I can say what it is still."

"Can…others pinpoint its location?"

"They'd need advanced knowledge and equipment to do it though," Robin said. He hooked the grappling gun to the top and heaved over the edge. "Yikes," he hissed, settling one foot behind the other as if balancing on the wire. He avoided thinking about the resemblance, focusing on the inner sides of the tube. At the very bottom he could barely make out the floor of the factory interior.

On the opposite side though, he saw a flat, gray object stuck. "I see it, I think," he called to the boy.

"Should I punch through it?"

"No! I'll, um…get it." Robin scooted closer and obtained a batarang. He slammed it inside, serving as a place holder for him to dangle from. "You keep an eye out. Tell me what you see."

He slid off the edge and clung to the batarang, reaching out for the gray object. He could feel his sore ribs shifting in protest to the reach. Outside, he could hear Superboy saying, "Pretty empty. I see very few workers inside. I can't see anyone else though. No houses nearby."

"Good," Robin encouraged, stretching his free hand and snatching his goal. He dragged himself up and sat on the edge, legs dangling. "Whoa."

Superboy craned his head up. "What is it?"

"This thing is…intense," Robin whispered, bringing the object closer. He noted the microchips and a few dots of colors blinking rapidly. "I gotta check this out."

He brought up his hologram and the next time he glanced at it, the lights were flashing more rapidly and its quiet hum escalated to a familiar wail. "Oh, crap," he cried out, tossing the object high into the air where it detonated within seconds.

On instinct, Robin shot his cape over his face, protecting it from the heat and debris but the force of the blast flung him off his perch.

"Robin!" Superboy yelled. He changed positions and soared up, pulling Robin's body out of the air, into his arms.

Grunting, Robin wiggled in the grip, watching the small explosion eat up any evidence he had. "Damn," he groaned, fists clenching. He nodded his thanks to Superboy, preparing for their rough landing. The single leap Superboy took to catch him had them land on another section of the factory's rooftop.

"That was a disaster," Superboy said, staring in the same direction. "You okay?"

"Disconcerted," Robin said, jumping out of the boy's large arms.

Superboy turned his head in various directions, squinting. "I still don't see anyone."

"The signal's gone," added Robin, tapping at the screen above his glove. The ring of the explosion still swam in his head but the high-pitched tone the device was making had vanished.

"What was that?"

Robin scowled. "I didn't even get to check it out..."

"Did someone blow it up?"

"Could have been going haywire. It could have been a bomb but it didn't look like one from what I saw. Maybe," he said and scratched at his head.

"Who would want to blow up the factory?"

"Disgruntled former worker?" Robin offered, pulling his face out of the screen. The silence passed over them, interrupted by what workers were on the graveyard shift. They came out, heading toward the area where they heard the soft boom. Robin knew their search for clues or debris would be as pointless as his own searching.

Superboy spoke first as they watched from afar. "Our team…might be not so gruntled either," he said cautiously, testing Robin's affinity for words on his own tongue. "Do you think any of them heard it too?"

"I didn't exactly make it a point to look for them. Probably were resting anyway." Robin stuck a pin on that note, remembering Kaldur's speech about working as a team. This wouldn't settle all that well with the other members he figured.

Robin patted the other boy's back, proud for dissecting the word. He sighed and crossed his arms, wondering how they would explain the random encounter to their teammates without getting any backlash.

"It's been a busy night," Superboy murmured, "Earlier tonight and now this. No answers. We're like…um, heads of chickens."

Robin turned to leave. He chuckled as Superboy followed, correcting the clone with, "I think you mean chickens with their heads cut off."

"Oh."

"But, if we don't get answers soon, we might as well be chicken heads."

**-2-…TBC…-2-**

I apologize for the longer length. I didn't want to cut short Robin's inner story with Wally and the report.

About the 'puppy voice', I was thinking of when Robin spoke to Batman at the end of the Cadmus episode, trying to convince him to let him and the other kiddies to work together.

Thanks again for reading :)


	3. Toxic

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

**Author's Note:** Again, a big thanks to those who left a comment!

**Warnings:** None in this chapter

**Edit**: fanfiction (dot) net did something to my formatting. If you notice any words pushed together likethis, let me know so I can try to edit it, which I keep going back to do. Some of the errors don't show up on the document manager for some reason. If anyone knows how to prevent this, that'd be great too because I'm obviously not typing this way on my Word document. lol

**-3-…Toxic…-3-**

For the most part, they had not been gruntled.

Robin grunted as he lifted his body perpendicular to the pommel horse, gripping each handle firmly. It wasn't just the endorphins kicking in but the thrill of surpassing bodily limitations that kept Robin from brooding on what had happened. Not to mention without the analysis, he had little to go on about the widget. And if that didn't tempt him to brood, he recently felt his body battling the effect of…something.

_Better not be some stupid cold. _Robin rarely fell ill but science still wasn't developed enough to prevent something as silly as a cold.

As he shifted his weight to the left, he released the right handle and balanced solely on one hand. He wore something akin to his Robin costume, a body suit that left his hands, feet, and neck naked. It allowed him to spread his legs gradually as he tested his endurance and disregarded the possibility of falling ill. In the distance, he heard Wally's panting; the boy was working on short distance sprints, his feet skidding whenever he whipped around to run back to the target. Robin knew Wally was shooting him a look whenever he had a view of the acrobat.

"Wally, stop staring," Robin gritted out, dropping back onto two hands.

He heard Wally stop running. "Serves you right. What the heck were you thinking going off alone like that, having all the fun without me?"

"I wasn't alone," Robin panted, pushing the weight into his right hand now. Why was his progress slower by seconds today?

"Okay, Superboy doesn't exactly count. He's still getting use to all this. You should have woken me up, man."

"I said I was sorry, alright? I didn't know it was going to be something that ended in an explosion. I was just out for some fresh air," he said.

It made it more frustrating because what time he spent at HQ was minimal. Only lately had he been allowed to spend nights here. He could do without the minor problems, the kind that would prompt Bruce to drag him back to Gotham.

He could tell the 'ch' sound Wally made accompanied an eye roll. Ignoring the criticizing sound, Robin practiced straightening his legs as his right hand sustained all of his weight. Out of the team members, Wally had been most agitated by what Robin and Superboy had uncovered. Kaldur had been awake, preparing for a swim in the neighboring ocean, when they had returned. From there, Kaldur gathered the rest, save for Artemis who had been pulled out by Green Arrow sometime during Robin and Superboy's absence.

It wasn't so much the words they had said but rather their body language and facial expressions that told plenty. Kaldur's eyes had softened, understanding that Robin and Superboy had not technically fled to a mission and abandoned their team. He had suggested, however, alerting a member to their whereabouts for future reference or at least bringing their communicators the next time. Megan hoped nothing worse would follow but insisted that their safety was more important. Wally though had kept his arms crossed, eyebrows heavy over his lids, sometimes quirking one as if he didn't believe it was a simple stroll out at night.

When pressed on the matter, no one else reported hearing such a sound. They noted the incident, filing it in the back of their minds as a nuisance more than anything else. Kaldur agreed to submit a report, again, to Red Tornado, who was due to visit them later that day. Since then, Superboy had shrugged off the matter and only Megan had floated back to her room for further sleep.

Robin, too restless, had opted for the training room. After a quick change in attire, some tumbles and balance training would set his mind for thinking. That didn't work out too well considering Wally tagged along, insistent on training too. Now Robin wondered if the redhead would stay huffy all day and prevent him from thoroughly exploring what records in his mind could synch up with the contraption he and Superboy had found (and lost).

Robin bent his elbow, grunting at the burden it put on his arm. With another surge of effort, he straightened as he launched off the handle, flipping once before landing on his feet on the mat. He looked ahead, unable to decipher what Wally was doing with his hands.

Holding up ten fingers, Wally said, "That's a score of ten."

Robin smiled. "It was a twenty but thankfully you don't have Megan's powers. I can't imagine you with extra limbs or fingers," he breathed, stretching out his arms. Despite the sore ribs, he stretched his body as he routinely did. He got dizzy for a moment but tucked any signs of it away.

"Right," Wally grumbled, bending over to remove the weights wrapped around his ankles, "Listen. Rob, about last night."

"I know. Next time I'll let you in. But what's the big deal? "

Wally scoffed. "That wasn't what I was going to say. I was wondering why Superboy didn't hear the sound," Wally pointed out, tossing the heavy bags aside.

The walk to his stuff bought Robin a brief moment to think to himself. He considered Wally's point and what could justify the phenomena. "Well," he started as he picked up a towel, "It's possible that it's because he's Superman's clone. He's not exactly human, you know."

Wally responded with a scrunched up face.

The towel around his neck, Robin grabbed his water bottle and savored the conceded look. "And, that could explain why you all didn't hear it. I'm not sure about Artemis but you three didn't hear it, right?"

"I was sleeping."

"So was I," Robin countered.

"I'm a _heavy_ sleeper," Wally added, snatching up his own bottle. He glowered at his own towel on the ground and toed it. "You don't think…it had anything to do with the guys from earlier?"

"It's hard to tell from what info we have," Robin shrugged and smiled, "But, dude, shouldn't you be less bothered by this and more concerned about your wallet?"

"What?"

Robin waited until Wally glanced up before he provided a smug smile. "You aren't trying to make me feel guilty about last night to make me forget you owe me a big lunch, right?"

"What? No, I-Wait, what do you mean, _big_?"

**-3-3-3-**

Wally had forgotten how much Robin could eat. He sighed again at the memory of what few bills he had to begin with being tugged out of his hold. He and Robin toured the city the majority of the day after wolfing down Korean BBQ. They discussed anything but missions and hero-ing. Though they didn't talk about it, Wally knew Robin had sucked up details on everything and everyone they had passed by. Wally wouldn't be surprised if a Robin's brain took the form of a computer chip.

It may have been a misplaced hunch but Wally thought over something he hadn't yet named, something that went on with Robin. It was subtle, maybe even nonexistent, but his eyes had caught Robin's body language to be less enthusiastic, even slower than usual for the lively boy. Sometimes he was sure of it and then other times, not so much.

With a quieter sigh, Wally dropped the memories and watched the comedy show flash on the big screen. His mind went back to his money. Though he had dumped his wallet in his room at HQ, he still felt the bite Robin's appetite had taken out of it.

"So not cool," Wally grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You still whining about that?"

A bowl of ice cream dumped into his stomach. Wally beamed and accepted the peace offering but said back, "I'll remember that when you owe _me_ lunch."

Robin smirked, having stripped his jacket so his upper body sported a blue long sleeved. "Really now?" he said. He wasn't in the mood to be shoving ice cream down his throat. He blamed the faint hint of weariness on the odd sleep from the past few days.

Wally scowled, unable to chuck back a witty comeback about rich boys with the others around. He kept it t himself, proud of it nonetheless, and shoved a spoonful into his mouth while Robin jumped into the seat beside him. He stole glances, finding Robin poking at the ice cream but not yet taking a bite out of it.

"You…okay?" he said in a low voice.

Red Tornado was due to arrive soon and Black Canary expected them for training after his departure. Until then, Megan occupied herself in the kitchen where Kaldur and Superboy were concocting their own ice cream desserts; tonight's movie demanded ice cream. Though they were a distance away, Wally did his best to speak quietly, but it probably had little effect on Superboy's hearing.

Robin smiled but didn't look at him. "So worried about me lately, huh? You're just scared because we have a video game rematch still to play. You can't psyche me out of it."

Wally leaned back, knowing he wasn't going to pull more out of Robin right then and there. "Pfft. As if. Oh, I call dibs on Kaldur as my training partner today!" Wally exclaimed, turning to flash their leader a smile, "I haven't forgotten how you pulled that trick on me last time."

Kaldur looked up from studying the multi-colored sprinkles and tilted his head, chuckling. "It wasn't a trick but it is always an honor to train with you," he said.

Laughing at the memory, Robin turned in his seat as well. "You think you could do it again, Kaldur?" he asked.

"Not funny," Wally protested, jabbing the still tender part of Robin's side.

Robin grunted and smacked Wally's fingers with the length of his spoon. "Sore loser."

"I'll train with Robin," Superboy stated, deep enough to intrude on the their conversation. He settled on the other side of Robin, cupping a large bowl full with chocolate ice cream.

Robin cast him a curious look.

The clone's eyes stared hard into the dessert and Robin thanked any and all gods (again) that there wasn't any heat vision to pair with that look. "Those guys," Superboy started, the crinkles around his eyes growing, "Were fast."

Robin decoded Superboy's hazy logic with little effort. "Hey, no worries," he said and pushed up a confident smile. In the back of his mind, the images of their foes manifested, their movements, their overall skills (or what they could make of them). He stopped short, repressing a sigh, since his probing awarded him more frustration. Still, he wondered how often Superboy and the others mulled over the same thing.

"You're…fast," Superboy said, reminding Robin of the conversation, "Kind of like they were."

"Hey, I bet Black Canary and Robin will have you learning to pummel little guys like him in no time," Wally assured, grinning at them and jerking a thumb at Robin. "But don't' think about it so much, okay?"

"Thanks, Wally." Robin rolled his eyes and wiggled his back into the cushions.

"Don't concern yourself over it too much, Superboy," Kaldursaid, taking a seat, "It is best to worry less and focus more on how to prepare."

Superboy grunted and flicked his eyes from Kaldur to the television. "They won't get another chance to mess with us."

"Of course," Robin agreed, filling his mouth with a small spoonful of the cold treat.

"But, more importantly, movie time," Wally cheered, "Hey, Megan, are you done yet?"

Megan groaned and sighed softly. "I can't find bananas. I can't make a sundae without them."

Wally set down his bowl and hurried over. "Whoa, a full sundae? And I, er, kind of ate them before I went out this morning," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just get some more," Robin didn't even glance back at them, "You'd be back before the movie even starts."

"I guess," Wally muttered, then sighed, "Alright, fine. Could I get a sundae too as payment?"

Megan's face brightened. "Really? And yes, I could. If it's not too much trouble for you to get them…"

"Get me some rocky road ice cream while you're at it," Robin demanded, waving his spoon over his head in a mocking wave, "With extra marshmallows."

"The heck, man," Wally growled. He picked up what he needed from his room, changing into his costume—there was never a bad reason to wear it; he preferred it to casual clothing anyway. And superheroes had to do grocery shopping too, after all. He decided to tuck what bills he needed into the compartment in his wrists and ran out within seconds.

Kaldur opened his mouth and shut it, seeing the blur gone. "I hope he remembered his communicator," he said, glancing at the others.

"We'll find out?" Robin shrugged and picked a chocolate chip from his ice cream. He debated over the time and how Bruce would typically be arriving home now. Robin wondered if the man missed his presence but returning to Gotham wasn't convincing enough just yet. Granted, curling up in his bed back home with a cup of Alfred-made-tea by his bedside tended to settle his body no matter how sick he got. He stopped fantasizing about it, fully aware he couldn't return, and his body deflated further into the couch.

_Not with those weirdos around_, Robin added in thought, nibbling on his spoon. He shifted his contemplation over to whether or not Artemis had heard the sound he had last night. He took her absence with Green Arrow seriously. Though he trusted Batman, it didn't make his mentor a flawless fortune teller.

"Did Artemis mention where she was going with Green Arrow?" he decided to ask.

Kaldur swallowed before speaking. "She only said Green Arrow needed her for something. Red Tornado confirmed it," he said in a tone that suggested he had considered her disappearance as well.

"Ah, what can you do." Robin smiled. It fell flat when the speakers over the television cracked and Wally's voice broke in.

"Guys?"

"Wally, what's wrong?" Megan said as she floated beside the couch.

Through a pant, Wally's voice grew rough. "Lucirino's."

Robin set his bowl on the table and stood. "The restaurant?"

After a coughing fit, Wally rasped, "Bad fire. Firefighters not here yet. It's them-"

The speakers cracked again and Wally's voice faded.

Kaldur looked to his team, answering their anxious faces with, "Let's move."

**-3-3-3-**

Robin had jumped on his motorbike (costume adorned) in impressive time, letting the engine roar as he weaved through traffic. He could see the discoloration in the sky ascending in thick curls not too far off and the silhouettes of Megan and Superboy scraping the purple skies. Aqualad had taken a motorbike too but rushed through another route.

_Miss Martian, is the link up with everyone? _Robin heard Aqualad say in his mind.

_Yes! _

_Kid Flash, report. _

_Trying…Something got me. Couldn't see. Looking for them._

_What about the civilians in the restaurant?_ Robin swerved and mounted the sidewalk.

_Got them out. Couple nearby cops are here._

_I'm looking around. _Megan. _I don't think I see…_

_I see them! _Superboy's thoughts came roughly and in the distance, beneath the whine of sirens, Robin heard his furious scream.

_Superboy, wh- _Aqualad began.

_Them! They're here again! _Superboy yelled internally.

Robin narrowed his eyes and aimed at a building. He raised an arm, shutting off the bike as he shot off with the aid of his grappling gun. The bike hummed to a stop, rolling between two tall apartment buildings while Robin landed on of their rooftops. He jerked off his helmet and dumped it into the alley without stopping in his sprint.

_I see them now,_ Megan thought, _two of them! They're getting away!_

_Kid Flash, are the civilians safe?_

_Yeah, they're okay!_

_Then we go after them. _

Superboy's punching something alerted Robin in which direction to hurry. He saw the boy's form sweep the sky behind the smoke, landing hard on a rooftop a far distance from where the fire took place.

_I see Superboy_, Robin thought, flipping over gaps between the buildings, changing his direction. He stumbled more than once, scolding himself for such fumbles. He repressed the urge to think to himself 'come on, Robin, focus'.

The smoke seeped out of the entire restaurant, the fire crackling as it swallowed it. From a building that shared an alley with it, Robin barely made out KF hurrying through to assist wherever Superboy and Megan were. Robin passed by the inferno, seeing firefighters arriving, and swung through the air to reach his teammates faster.

_They're heading to the corporate buildings,_KF informed.

Robin tucked and rolled through a landing. He stood, feeling shaky, while he glanced around. His chest felt pinched and his senses were growing dull. Though slightly muffled, he heard water, signaling Aqualad's nearby presence.

Then, behind him, a voice. "Over here."

Through mid spin, Robin felt a plated foot connect with his chest. He gasped at the force, having enough mind to snatch his foe's ankle to keep from diving off the ledge. In one glance, he took in the familiar sight of a dark cloak and hidden eyes.

_Aqualad!_ Robin thought loudly, releasing the ankle before another blow could crush his temple. A back flip kept him at a safe distance while he broke out a collapsible staff.

_I'm here. _Aqualadlanded nearby, the water that carried him up snaking around his twin rods.

"Who are you?" Aqualad demanded, chin held high.

The man's hood didn't conceal his thin lips and they elongated across smooth, tan skin. "We're glad you were the first to respond," he all but purred.

"He asked who you are," Robin snapped.

"We are…waiting for you."

"Look out!"

Robin inhaled sharply as an invisible force tossed him forward. He stumbled and collided onto his side, watching as Aqualad collapsed beside him in a similar fashion. A whip snapped down, denting the ground where they had just stood.

Megan's form lowered from the sky, her eyes fixated on the two teammates she had telekinetically pushed. "Are you alright?" she pressed, hovering above them.

The second foe retracted the whip into his sleeve as he landed smoothly beside his partner, bearing a darker smile.

"We're fine," Aqualad assured, standing while KF's obscured form settled at his side. The speedster's rapid healing replaced what injuries he had sustained either from the fire or the two opponents they now confronted.

Superboy arrived loudly, face riddled with untapped anger. "You're going to regret messing with us," he yelled, tightening his fists again.

_They're counting in their heads. I can't make much more than that._ Megan lowered a hand from her temple and opened her eyes, frowning down at her team.

_If they're anything like before, we must separate them and take them down one at a time_. Aqualad didn't have to glance at his teammates to know they were prepared. _We find the weaker of the two first._

"Come at us," the second man said, extracting a whip from each sleeve. As much as Robin could deduce, he didn't find any similarities in this person's voice from the first encounter. These two were fresh meat.

"Definitely more talkative, that's for sure." KF gestured at them. _Which one first?_

Robin flicked his hidden gaze between both opponents. He used further concentration to study the whip-wielding man's smug smile. _The left one,_ he advised.

_Megan_, Aqualad began. _Get the other one out of our way._

Robin watched as the men shifted, preparing themselves as well. Megan reacted quickly, jerking her hand forward as her mind directed onto the right figure. He went sailing through the air with a grunt and the team charged forward.

First to near the opponent, KF scurried around their foe, offering himself as bait. His attempt foiled, coming at a price; the man snarled as he lashed out with both whips, snagging one on of KF's legs.

"Whoa…!" KF cried out as he hit the ground hard.

Aqualad grunted as he snatched one whip in mid air by curling water around it before it could strike at KF. "Superboy!" he shouted.

The clone leapt down, ready to sever the weapon from its host. It never came; the other whip struck the clone with enough force to heave him back a few feet.

Robin hurled two batarangs out and deflected the daggers that the recovering foe shot toward them. He moved toward the unrestrained whip, dodging with jumps and flips when it struck at him, barely avoiding each blow.

"He's coming," Robin shouted to Megan. His voice sounded on the verge of being garbled and each jump drained the muscles in his legs.

The Martian nodded and flew closer, pushing back the first opponent again. The man arched, flipped midair, and chucked a small orb at her. She dodged it but it detonated by her face, drowning her in a blinding light.

Her shout echoed over the team as the light broke the sky like lightening. Robin saw the thrown back man catching himself against a building and swinging back toward them. In another mid jump, the same foe tossed two more orbs at them that clattered on the ground beside Aqualad. Robin reacted and tackled their leader out of harm's way as they detonated. Smoke blasted in all directions, engulfing the entire rooftop in its haze.

Robin felt around for Aqualad but found the space around him only gray and empty. He heard Superboy groan and KF call out to the team. He thought Megan did the same but his hearing was deteriorating.

_Everyone okay?_ Megan asked. _I can't see anyone from up here._

_I can't see anything either, _KF thought in a growl.

Robin stayed still, regulating his senses and gripping his staff harder. He studied the shifting mass around him, searching for clues of either his teammates or their foes, if they were still around.

_Got one! _Superboy's yell broke out in front of him and Robin flipped up on instinct, narrowly missing one of their adversaries crashing under him. He smirked as he landed on the man's stomach, earning him a wheeze.

"Super hearing, sucks for you," Robin chuckled, driving the stick across his foe's face. The hood fell back and Robin paused, seeing the fresh, thin face of an unconscious teenager.

"Found you," a voice said, too close behind him.

Robin jumped forward, learning from last time what could happen to his ribs. He whirled around through his jump, not willing to lose sight of their enemy in the still expanding smoke. With the smoke though, he barely made out the cloak but did catch the spark of two wires discharging at him where they hooked into his chest.

The surge of power tore through his nerves and Robin collapsed onto his back, reflexes broken by the electricity rendering his limbs useless. He heard his own cry break through the smoke and somewhere he heard his teammates scurrying around.

_Arm, move it, move it, _Robin screamed at himself, draggingup a trembling arm. His vision blurred yet he managed to make out the cloaked figure at his side, the curled lips widening down at him.

_We see you, Aqualad! _Robin thought he heard KF say somewhere in his mind. The rest came in incoherent echoes.

"Too easy," the figure said and reached down.

An enormous mallet rushed over Robin's head and he recognized it as Aqualad's fabrication. The pain vanished with the loud cry of their opponent receiving the worst of the blow. KF knelt at his side, searching for him. He grabbed Robin's shoulder with a triumphant smile.

"Rob!" KF shook him lightly, tugging him to sit.

Robin groaned but nodded at him, accepting the help to stand. His body almost melted, his nerves struggling to remember how they functioned. Ahead of him, he made out Aqualad's arms lit up by his power-the smoke grew thinner.

_Megan, down here!_KF glanced up, holding onto Robin's arm still. "Hey, there," he said aloud as she lowered herself enough to graze the ground.

"Try not to move," she pleaded.

Robin gripped KF's arm as his body suspended up, both of them breaking out of the smoke and landing on the ground. They rested at the edge of the corporate section, which neighbored a thin road and mass expansion of untouched, pale fields.

"Where's…?" KF stopped short, watching as their enemy flew out of the dark mound with Superboy and Aqualad following, shoulder to shoulder, posed as if having delivered a double fist blow. "Ah, there they are. Come on."

"Are you alright, Robin?"

Robin grinned casually at Megan and pressed forward despite the lingering wooziness. He watched the cloaked man crash into the field and roll to a rough stop.

_Megan, keep an eye on the other one, _Aqualad instructed. He landed beside Superboy in the field, cautiously approaching the moaning figure.

"Impossible," he was muttering, pushing onto all fours. Superboy prevented it, stomping on their advesary's back so his face rubbed against the earth.

"Possible," the clone corrected, grinding his foot into the back of the ribs. He frowned at the scratched profile of their captive. The fields, neglected by the city lights, got enough light from the moon to see how young his face was.

KF whistled and crouched by his head. "He's a kid," he said and tugged lightly on the coffee colored hair.

"Don't take him lightly," Aqualad said, situating his rods back, "Tell us who you are."

The teen chuckled again, crying out when Superboy applied more pressure to his back. "I-It's not fair…I trained so hard," he panted, clawing at the earth, "I…"

Robin grabbed an arm and pinned it backed painfully, tugging down the sleeve. "It's the same. The device is hooked into his wrists," he hissed. His steel stomach wavered tonight and he dropped the arm before he lost license to today's meals.

"Guys…"

Following KF's line of sight, they spotted it. Deep into the lonely field, a masked form stood.

_The one from before_, Robin thought, detecting hints of the Israeli currency symbol on the dark mask. Or, so he assumed. He resisted pushing his temple into his gloved palm to see if it would jog him into a more coherent state. He doubted he could do even that. As it was, his limbs felt heavy.

"This yours?" Superboyshouted, pushing his heel down to rip out a pained groan from the teen beneath him.

The figure remained still, staring at them.

"Dude, it's creeping me out," KF whispered, flipping his gaze between both opponents.

Soft crunching became the only clue that the figure began moving. His form, weightless almost, slid over the patches of wheat that hid its feet. Robin saw the markings engraved in its mask more clearly as it approached. He drew out the only other collapsible short-staff he had, suddenly unable to remember when he had lost the first one.

"If you come closer, we will take you as a threat," Aqualad said, pulling out his twin rods again.

The form stopped approaching.

Even in his disoriented condition, Robin felt it coming and he braced himself.

It stampeded toward them, three daggers peeking out from one sleeve. It flung them all at once, aiming for Aqualad, KF, and Superboy. Aqualad held his ground in front of them and deflected two of them, KF zipping out of the way from the third.

During the short distraction, the figure leapt and landed behind Robin, slashing at him with a blade that protruded from its other sleeve. They danced briefly, Robin flipping to dodge or smacking back to repel blows, but the figure persisted. Up close, Robin saw the figure of a lean, taller man, his body pushing forward to force Robin back further away from his team.

KF reacted first, dashing toward them with intent to offer a few punches. He skid as the masked man tumbled to the side.

"Yikes!" A sharp turn from KF prevented him and Robin from crashing face first.

"Watch it," Robin staggered back and leapt in the air to dodge a dagger thrown at him. His breath came in rasps now and nausea overcame him. He coughed, grunting as he sloppily reflected another dagger.

KF gave him a look Robin couldn't decipher. The speedster broke eye contact and hurtled at the enemy. KF smirked when he landed a fist to the exposed gut. His knuckles felt the strength of muscles contacting beneath the blow. The masked figured fell back but not without snatching KF's arm to drag him down as well

"Hey…!" KF nearly pulled back on time. A sphere emerged in front of his face before he could withdraw from the grip. The explosion of light sent him reeling and he grasped at his burning eyes, hollering in agony.

"KF!" Robin reached out, watching KF's body being whipped around and tossed into a mid-soaring Superboy. Both boys cried out and plummeted to the ground like rocks.

_Miss Martian_, Aqualad began to think before another detonation went off, losing him to a black gas. Robin barely registered the thought as being his leader's, his mind beyond queasy now. His keen awareness deserted him to weakening reflexes and he struggled to formulate a plan, anything.

But within seconds, Robin faced the masked man again, who neglected Robin's teammates by leaving them to their distractions. He charged straight toward Robin, launching daggers and hacking with his blade. When Robin performed another back flip, a whip broke out of the other sleeve and snatched at his ankle, lugging him down so his back crushed against the ground.

Robin groaned then gasped as his body dragged along the field. He clung to his staff and employed it in a way that helped him wiggle away.

It continued again though, the man dashing toward him, striking at him, again and again, landing kicks and elbows into Robin's body. Each one propelled Robin deeper into a downward spiral. In the distance, Robin heard what could have been Aqualad's coughing and what may have been KF's moaning. Superboy, however, was lunging again and offered Robin a respite from the onslaught until another gadget rendered the clone useless for a few seconds—but they felt like exhausting minutes to Robin.

It was when Megan arrived did Robin earn more breathing room. Robin sucked in air, his lungs craving more of it as he recovered from a blow to his gut. The masked mad had turned away from him, facing what members of the team were lucid enough to dive at the enemy. In a feeble effort, Robin threw three batarangs at the man to allow his teammates an opening.

The masked man flipped back to avoid them, never sparing Robin attention as he did. The man did, however, pitch four, small globes that shape-shifted upon their release before Megan's telekinesis focused on him. Scrawny limbs ruptured out of the spheres, taking on forms that reminded Robin of spiders, the size of a tarantula, maybe smaller.

The acrobat wasn't allowed the decency to see what would happen. The moment the objects flew through the air, the man was upon him again. Robin's throat lost grunts, cries, and groans as he staggered back from each hit, whether he absorbed them or deflected them. The only clues to his teammates condition were the jumbled sounds they made, none of which Robin could identity but knew they couldn't be good.

_I…can't…_

Robin tried to think, tried to do more than stay on the defensive. He landed his own blows to the masked man, but they were sloppy, often miscalculated. When he tried to reach for aid from his utility belt, the masked man would throw a blow that forced Robin to neglect it.

_We can't…close, _someone was murmuring in Robin's mind, _afar…take down…_

"This won't do," the masked man said under his mask, voice spiked with an accent. He sliced the air, the tip of his hidden blade scratching Robin's chest. "You're not up to par. None of you are."

_Ro…bin! _Someone was calling.

_I…_

Aqualad's orders slurred as did whatever his teammates thought. Robin felt his back collide with something that wasn't the ground and he realized it to be a thick tree just before the blade that had grazed him stabbed the bark beside his face. He thought to bring up his staff in offense but found his hands grabbing empty air.

And there he saw the mask forming in front of his face with a clarity his mind had misplaced.

"You're no good to us this way," the words came hoarsely this time. A gloved hand snatched Robin by the hair and forced his head to angle in an uncomfortable way. The cold blade contrasted the heat radiating off Robin's skin as it scraped against his cheek. "Accept the kindness I grant tonight and recover. Then, we will test you again."

Before Robin could comprehend the words, the masked opponent abandoned him, leaping into the branches.

Robin felt his head ready to roll off, his chest burning—every spread of his skin felt scalded by now. He wanted Megan to drop him from the mental link; their incoherent thinking made him that much more discombobulated.

He didn't feel his body become putty against the blanket of dirt beneath him. At some point, a nebulous image of Alfred's tea and Bruce's faint smile filtered through the back of his eyelids. Then, his mind quieted down and Robin didn't realize that oblivion had defeated him that night.

**-3-…TBC…-3-**

I think I got most of the errors weeded out by now. Thanks to those who helped point it out so I could try to fix it.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Recovery

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

**Author's Note:** Less than a week—all thanks to the support from those who left a comment! Thank you very much.

**Extra Note:** All of the 'he's in the first section of this chapter refers to the same person.

**Warnings:** Very light torture

**-4-…Recovery…-4-**

The way the rising sun lit up the morning waves justified his choice to work this far out. He stood inches from the one-way window in a skyscraper, his office purposely on a high enough level to suck in a greedy view of the west coast's gem—the Pacific ocean.

"They say the boy has fallen ill," an employee had just told him seconds earlier and were it not for the view, he would have exhaled his disappointment.

"Ill?" he pressed, not breaking his eye-contact with the ripples.

"Noxious, most likely," the employee began.

He raised a hand. The employee obeyed it and cut the response short.

"So it worked," he murmured to himself, "Amazing."

He stared deeper into the water, hit with a thought.

"I wonder if he likes to surf," he mused.

**-4-4-4-**

Even before his mind could process the extent of his situation, Robin felt his face naked. His arms shot out despite his stupor and blindly reached around for his mask.

"Whoa, there," a voice chuckled beside him as his wrists were snatched out of the air.

"…Wally," Robin felt his voice try to say. Weight felt piled on his eyelids when he struggled to pry them open, bit by bit.

"Bingo." Wally smiled and lowered Robin's arms. He tucked one arm back under the white blanket, leaving the other hooked to the IV. "Don't freak out. He has the place bugged like crazy so no one will sneak in and peek."

Robin remembered he had a stomach as it crunched up at the mentioning of Bruce. His head swarmed with questions and memories got lodged in his attempt to think. "Ugh," he ended up saying, opening on eye more fully than the other. Opening two took more effort than he thought his body could supply.

"Yeah, you look like 'ugh'," Wally laughed quietly, scooting closer to the bedside. "You're at HQ. It was the closest. Um," he trailed off, unsure of where to begin or how much to say. He took in Robin's pale face, the strain in the eye that Robin could open. Wally swallowed some of his anxiety and repressed the urge to both shake his friend so violently that his computer-brain would fling out. If Wally could shake himself like that too, he would. He knew now that the suspicions he had had were all too true.

Robin shifted as he caught up with Wally's words. "Batman…"

"You know how he is about you. I'm sure he stole Superman's powers and just flew the hell right on over here," Wally said, mindful to speak more slowly, "What do you feel?"

With faint vision, Robin took in what he could—the medical wing, empty beds, a curtain hiding his view to the door, some gray supplies, a water bottle beside him, and Wally semi-hunched over the bed, staring at him with an expression Robin didn't want to decipher right then and there.

"Ugh," he said again, managing a weak smile.

Wally returned it with a broader one. "It was something toxic. Your system's, you know, kicking its ass right now but…you'll be okay," he finished carefully, relieved at the words himself. He wouldn't admit the way all of his organs had dropped at hearing the diagnosis. Though he knew Robin's endurance could embarrass superhumans, it didn't stop Wally's body from reacting.

He could see Robin shut his eyes and wrinkles form around them as the boy contemplated when he was exposed. "Superboy kind of helped us figure it out," Wally said, "He said he remembers the explosion from when you guys went out."

Robin cursed internally but stopped quickly, reminding himself that his quick reflexes had prevented a lethal dose of inhalation. "Odorless gas," he started saying.

"Yeah, figured as much. Listen, stop thinking. Don't _try_ to glare at me. I know you're doing it. Just rest, okay?"

Robin conceded and let his body melt into the mattress. Then, he realized Wally was looking at him. "Your eyes," he murmured, taken to a brief memory of Wally howling in pain, clawing at his face.

The redhead laughed nervously and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, that…stung. Lucky for my healing, huh? It's been a while since you passed out so I'm a lot better, really. Stop freaking out over the person who can actually talk and move around, huh?"

Robin kept studying his eyes but whether it was from Wally speaking the truth or his drowsiness, he couldn't find any damage to them.

"But you're still an idiot for not saying something sooner," Wally grumbled, "Yes, you _know_ what I mean. Just because you're like goo right now doesn't mean I can't catch your little signs. Even if it ended up being something small you should have said something."

Robin wished he could roll his eyes. He opted to make an irritated sound. Even though he didn't speak, Wally recognized his protests. He suddenly wished he could sigh too. Instead of exerting energy on a fight, Robin reluctantly gave him a nod, a feeble one at that.

Wally sighed but returned the nod. "I'd say more but…"

"Tell me," Robin managed, face scrunching up at his own voice.

Wally laughed in understanding and reached for the water bottle. "Wait, wait, don't sit up so fast. You'll puke on me, I know it," he said, cautious in lifting Robin's neck and head to accept the drink. As he drank, Wally felt the warmth of the boy's skin on his fingertips, smiling gratefully when he didn't feel a fever.

Robin lowered back and cleared his happy throat. "Batman," he tried again, opening both eyes slightly to watch Wally for any signs of lying.

He didn't see any as Wally said, "He'll be back soon. He was here a lot of the night. Put me in charge while he went out. I'll tell the others how you-"

Robin's eyes widened and he winced at how much light went in. Why couldn't they dim the lights?

"Robin, relax-"

"The others," he croaked, adjusting his sight again. The memories, one by one, broke free and though they tangled, it was as if though their cries now echoed in his head again.

Wally brought both hands up to calm Robin down. "We're fine, we're fine. See? All ten fingers and toes."

"The…"

"Robin, stop it," Wally frowned, "You gotta recover, man, okay? I'll admit, things were…not great, but we're all accounted for. I promise I'll fill you in but you have to _rest_ right now. Besides, Batman will have my neck if you don't. Have mercy, okay?"

Robin didn't have to admit defeat; the sound of the mechanical door sliding open set him up on alert. He recovered though, remembering Wally's earlier words. If that didn't give it away, the silent movements that followed from the opening door did. Who else could it have been?

Batman's shadow reached them first, which mirrored the man himself, save for the white slits for eyes and skin not touched by the cowl. He stood still as Wally stood up. "He's coming out of it," Wally said, clearing the lump in his throat when he felt Batman stare down at him.

"I need to speak with Robin. Alone."

Wally didn't dare hesitate but he offered Robin a soft glance and small wave with two fingers before he left the room. Alone, Robin turned his face away and studied the monitor to his left.

"Not informing your team of illness is a risk you can't afford to take if you want to continue in being part of it," Batman said.

Robin really wanted to sigh. He didn't respond but didn't shut his eyes either. He didn't need to ask either how much Batman knew. Even if Wally hadn't admitted to Batman what suspicions he had had, the greatest detective was just that. Robin was certain he even knew of his late night outing with Superboy by now.

He expected more to come. It came, but not in words. Robin felt a gloved hand curl around his shoulder. He finally looked to Batman and saw the corners of the man's lips edging down.

"We'll talk more later," Batman said, in a less grave tone. He turned his back to Robin and his cape drifted over his shoulders, signaling he was doing something with his arms. A soft clink and step aside later, and Robin saw steam rolling out of a cup. A thin thermostat and small bag rested beside it. The smell gradually tickled his nostril—it was his favorite.

Robin's lips twitched. "Any…biscuits?" he asked. Though he wasn't hungry, he knew he'd have to eat soon and if it had to be anything, it would need to be Alfred's cooking.

"And a scone."

"Tell him thanks," Robin whispered, watching as Batman rested a hand on his forehead. He wondered if his previous hot skin had been intense enough to go through Batman's glove.

Batman nodded once. "How do you feel," he said, in less of a question.

Robin shut his eyes again. "Better," he admitted, though his limbs felt misplaced. He knew he would need an hour or so to control them again. "I can sit up," he said, answering Batman's unasked question.

A few propping of pillows and two strong (albeit vigilant) hands later, Robin sat up enough to study his surroundings better. His eyes could open more yet they remained half-lidded so he could savor what little energy he had.

Without saying anything, Batman evaluated Robin's condition. Improvements reflected in Robin's ability to feel and move his extremities. The movements were slower, cautious though. It was still enough to wipe off one line of concern from Batman's hidden forehead.

He watched Robin test his strength through the tea cup. He didn't reach out to help Robin, simply monitoring how he boy handled the small object, experimenting with how to hold it in his palm or by the handle. Batman had made a point to have Alfred pack a cup that would prevent scalding the skin should Robin settle for holding it in his palm, which he ultimately did.

"Do I really need this?" Robin gestured to the IV in his arm.

Batman stared at him.

"I'm fine," Robin said, his face relaxing as the first couple sips of tea worked into his system. Already he was feeling more lucid from it.

"Your breathing is stiff."

Robin glanced down and inhaled, grimacing. His ribs had absorbed the majority of something powerful. The train of thought sparked vivid images of a masked man charging at him.

Sensing the disturbance, Batman said, "We'll talk later. Rest."

"I want to talk now," Robin said, pumping his voice with more grit than he actually had.

Batman studied his protégé's bright eyes. He unearthed the exhaustion beneath the determination, the hint of a blade having clipped Robin's young face, and a faint bruise on his temple. If it weren't for the tea coaxing Robin to lie back, the boy would probably have been running around, flipping off of furniture that he shouldn't be.

"You were singled out from the group," Batman began after the pause.

Breaking eye contact, Robin struggled with piecing memories together. "Yeah, there were two of them at first," he said, tilting his head back to his mentor.

"They escaped, taking the unconscious one with them."

Robin figured as much but still exhaled slowly at the frustration of losing them yet again. "The third," he started, pausing before he continued, "Was more skilled. I think. I…well…"

"Falling ill to a gas weakened your skills."

Robin's eyes bulged slightly. "That's…what he said."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "_He_ spoke to you."

"Yes, he was male, I'm sure of it. His body gave away some but his voice too. Accent," Robin said, more quickly than his breath could muster, "We weren't up to par, he said. Said, er…ugh, what did he say-To recover and then he'd test us again!"

"Robin," Batman warned, stepping closer.

The boy groaned and touched his left side. "Ow, okay, I admit that was a bit too much talking," he grumbled, balancing the cup in his other hand. He had drained only half of its contents but just as his body and memories were returning to him, they lost balance in his mind and fell out of synch. His vision objected to working too. What part of his mind kept working told him he should have expected this. He shouldn't have assumed Batman would let him sit up, get off the bed, and wander around just because he insisted he was feeling better.

_That…cheater._ Robin thought. It must have been a few minutes of him fighting what was pulling him out of reality until a dark shape moved to his bedside.

Batman leaned over and plucked the cup from Robin's lax palm. "Sleep, Robin," he said and adjusted the pillows to allow for more reclining. He pulled the blanket over the arm without the IV.

"You…seda…tive," Robin mumbled before his eyes drooped shut. He barely registered a warm weight soothing back his hair.

**-4-4-4-**

Batman absorbed every detail from Robin's teammates as they digested what he and Red Tornado had just imparted to them. Nearby, Black Canary planted her hands on her hips and did the same, noting her students' change in expression, however subtle. It was the second time the entire team had been called for a debriefing, this time centering around what Robin had told Batman.

"You did good," Batman added, looking at each of them and nodding at Kaldur, "Despite the circumstances."

Kaldur met his gaze, burdening the weight of guilt. His face had crosshatched scratches and gauze hugged a third of his right arm. "A part of me hesitated to allow the team to pursue the men in cloaks, however…"

"You knew they were bad news and considered them a threat to the city," Batman clarified.

Kaldur nodded. "The fact that they may be targeting Robin will affect how we handle them."

"The League isn't going to butt in, are they?" Superboy shoved his hands deeper into his crossed arms, frowning up at the Dark Knight. Other than the brooding, Superboy was unscathed.

"We are a covert group, after all," Megan said, rubbing her arm, "Going after them would go against that, wouldn't it?"

"You're not going after anyone," Batman said. Superboy's defiant stare prompted the image of a grumpy Superman. Batman slipped the memo about talking to Clark, again, on the back burner for the time being.

"They'll come to us first," Megan said, eyes starting to widen, "What if they attack the mountain?"

Kaldur shook his head. "We'll prepare but-"

"We don't need the League's help," Superboy shouted, standing and fisting his hands at his sides, "We aren't babies. We can handle anything."

"Hey," Black Canary only had to alter her voice the slightest to seize everyone's attention, "Part of being a hero is to accept help and not take action into your hands when you're not ready."

Superboy's eyebrows relaxed ever so slightly as her stare fixated on him. He snorted and tore away his eyes off hers but didn't argue with her. His face stopped tightening and his look shifted from downright angry to cranky.

"Yes," Red Tornado said, "You must learn to rely on help. As your progress as heroes, you will face formidable foes."

Wally finally broke in from where he pressed into the couch. "They could be formidable even now," he countered, eyeing Batman.

Silence weighed down. Batman felt Black Canary and Red Tornado's attention on him, as well as Robin's teammates. He unearthed their thoughts by taking their presence in again, one at a time—Superboy and his strength ready to pound any threat in their way, Megan's gentle eyes brimming with resolve to protect those close to her, Kaldur's collected body and levelheaded mind already preparing to lead his team into any mission, and Wally's lingering stare, one that Batman knew to mean the redhead had already planned to confront anything or anyone that terrorized his closest friend.

Finally, Batman spoke. "The League is busy as it is," he began, letting his voice hang in the air to take in their reactions. Wally's face blossomed while Superboy's shoulders eased up.

Megan was the first to chime in, smiling widely as she said, "I know we can solve this together."

"But you won't allow us to purposely pursue them," Kaldur said.

"Little is known about these foes," Red Tornado said, moving to the expansive keyboard, "With the recent information from Robin, it is prudent to prepare."

Black Canary nodded. "In light of the skills we know, I'll tailor some sessions to them," she said, aiming a smile at Superboy in particular. The clone accepted it and gave her a confident look.

"So, this is officially ours?" Wally asked as his smile trickled into a grin. The idea that he and his teammates would prepare to engage the threat themselves offered him a level of control he had felt deprived of just moments earlier.

"You are not chasing anyone," Batman reminded in a voice that dared the team to object, "Any new information goes directly to your superiors and you are not actively seeking them in catastrophic events."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

Batman turned to the screen in time for Red Tornado to draw out files on the recent fire. "It was coincidence that one of you came upon the fire and discovered the cloaked men, even though they themselves said they were pleased that you were the ones to respond."

Kaldur moved closer to the screen, watching data scroll by with photos of the fire's outcome tagged with it. Nothing informative had broken into the news. "Did they start it to lure us?"

"It's something to take into consideration," Batman said.

"About those things that attacked us," Superboy broke in, his face grim again, "The…machine things."

"Without any of them to analyze, it is difficult to assert what they are made of and how they function." Red Tornado tilted his head up, giving the illusion that his thinking habits came in a manner similar to humans. "If they are engineered, it is suggestive that our foe has access to advanced technology."

"It's been noted," Batman said, peeking at a gadget he furtively pulled into his palm. It revealed Robin's sleeping form and with a tap to the small screen, he zoomed in. He found no signs of disturbance in the sleeping face or room. He tucked the object back into his belt, his cape swallowing his body again.

"For now," he continued, "Prepare. Flash is aware of the situation and will provide any help you may also need. Red Tornado must be informed at all times should they appear. If one of you goes out, you must alert another member of your whereabouts. Chances will not be tolerated."

Kaldur nodded. "Understood. And…Robin…"

Batman angled his head to look at Wally. "He will overlook Robin's condition while I'm away for the time being," he said, "As it is, Robin should not be moved."

Wally took it to mean he was in charge 'until Robin's mask could be put back on'. "He's in good hands. Robin will be back on the playground in no time."

"See to it that he remains off for the remainder of the day." Gravity covered Batman's words, more than was typical.

"Of course. We care about him too," Megan topped her face with a tender smile. It faltered at the silence Batman gave her.

Batman didn't require others to know whether or not he cared. He didn't respond to her words and instead, began moving out, needing to pry further into his suspicions in the privacy of the cave.

As he moved past them, Black Canary stepped into the spot Batman had just been. "Keep your attention here, team. We got training to do, injuries or not."

**-4-4-4-**

Robin had awakened to the sound of someone chewing. Only Wally's speed had prevented Robin's weak onslaught on him when the disoriented boy thought Wally was eating the biscuits and scone intended for him. A few explanations and assurance had coaxed Robin. Wally's description of Batman making it painfully clear who the food belonged to helped too.

Wally had settled back onto the seat beside the bed. By his feet were textbooks from his school he had been reading through, between snacking. As he had observed the waking Robin, Wally concluded that the sleep had proved helpful. Robin's body had been responding well and the acrobat managed to sit up on his own and open his eyes with less wincing. The IV was stripped, replaced with a soft meal (sprinkled with Megan and Kaldur's love).

"Kaldur's got some good recipes for the stomach," Wally said, sitting cross-legged by Robin's legs now.

Sipping the soup, Robin smiled for a moment. "They both worked on it?"

"I'm telling you, you got a sweet deal. You get a little sick and look at how everyone drops at your feet. Even Superboy helped."

Robin raised both eyebrows, mouth busy with the soup.

Wally shrugged a shoulder. "After he trained, Megan asked if he wanted to help with a pudding recipe for you. He said 'no' but went over to help anyway."

Robin's eyes lit up at the image of the three, apron bearing, slaving over meals for him. "I am pretty loveable," he said to Wally in a tired voice. "Tell them thanks."

"Hey, I'm the one who stayed by your side, you know. I was the one who carried you back here. Where's my appreciation?" Wally demanded, jabbing Robin's foot with a finger.

Robin couldn't resist chuckling. "I'll invite you to dinner soon."

"Alfred's dinner?" Wally leaned in, eyes slitting in suspicion.

With a weak eye-roll, Robin said, "Yes. We can, you know, stay up late watching a movie, playing games, or something. Our last movie night was ruined anyway and you owe me rocky road."

Wally fisted his hands in enthusiasm. "Seriously?"

"If you tell me what I missed," Robin added and downed the rest of the soup. He licked his lips and lowered the bowl to see Wally holding a bag of chips.

"You mean while you were being Sleeping Beauty?"

"Part of what makes me loveable."

Wally smirked and crunched on a few, baked chips, processing what had transpired. He started with detailing what had occurred during Robin's one-on-one fight. Robin stayed silent, listening to how the spider-legged machines had bombarded his teammates. Kaldur's leadership had regrouped the team to help Wally, who had been the more severe case of the four of them. After his vision had returned enough for him to help, Kaldur changed tactics but it did little; the machines, if that's what they were, had abandoned the team just as Robin had collapsed.

From there, Wally explained how he had brought Robin back. Red Tornado was just arriving and Black Canary was already waiting, expected for training. The priority had been to stabilize Robin while the others reported the situation.

Robin lowered his eyes as he listened to how Batman had denied help from the other teammates. Wally said that Red Tornado had admonished them for not reporting in sooner but Robin figured that Batman's presence alone had been more intimidating.

"Did he let you in?" Robin asked.

"Not at first. He called me over not too long after though and…well, you know. Kinda went from there."

Robin nodded and wondered over Batman's behavior. It got put in the back of his mind as Wally eased the conversation to what had transpired since Robin's second 'beauty sleep'. Wally watched Robin's body language change, his forehead creasing.

"That's…" Robin trailed off and then put on a puny laugh, "It's not like I need protection."

Wally didn't look convinced. "You ever piss anyone off a lot during your life?"

"Even if I did, I doubt they would have the means to recruit a mini-army to get revenge." Robin rolled his eyes completely, regretting the action. His head ached less but the eye-roll didn't help.

Wally sighed and dropped looking at Robin. The words Batman had said, straight from Robin's lips, almost made him lose interest in snacking. "Someone wants to 'use' you."

"Wally-"

"I'm _not_ worried," Wally pointed out, glaring up at Robin in an effort to hide what concern would betray him, "As if anyone is going to beat us."

Robin smiled slowly, not missing the scowl on Wally's face. "Is there ever any doubt about that?"

"Never."

In a rare moment, the silence that conquered their conversation was uncomfortable. Robin viewed his half-eaten biscuit, mind bustling. He then scrutinized his own hands, frowning at the patches of discoloration from faint bruises and thin scratches. His arms had been what had spared his face and neck a few nasty hacks. If he could just start training and sort through some data…

"You can't get out of bed today."

Robin huffed and looked up. "That obvious that I was thinking about it?"

Wally munched on again, fishing for a big piece in the bag. "No. I just know you," he said, "You think maybe you got some crazy fanbase or something that's going to use you in some cult?"

"Well, like I said, I'm pretty lov-"

"Yeah, yeah. Forget I asked," Wally laughed, scooting closer, "How bad could they really be? Some of them have used silly whips for crying out loud."

"Catwoman has a whip."

Wally glanced up, face drained of amusement but Robin caught the hint of mirth in his friend's eyes. "Dude, you know what? Shut up, and rest. You're talking way too much."

In a chuckle, Robin settled back against the pillows, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. He planned to argue the resting. Later, though, as right now, with Wally crunching in the background, he felt ready to take just one more little nap. His resting was the least he could grant Wally for now. Analysis would come more clearly once the weight on his eyelids lessened.

Peace came in his sleep.

**-4-4-4-**

A disturbance surfaced farther away.

A brute shove sent a young teen sprawling to on a cold, smooth ground. His nerves screamed when pressure from a foot pressed into his abused back. Superboy's imprints still marked his skin beneath the cloak, riddling it with bruises and cracked ribs.

"Please," he rasped, grimacing as the foot grinded against the tender spots, "Stop!"

Footsteps clicked in front of him but the teen didn't need to look up to know a superior with an engraved mask loomed over him. "I watched your performance…your failure."

"No…"

"You're nothing like him."

The teen gasped and shut his eyes. "That's…not true," he panted.

"I heard your cries when the clone pinned you down. I heard your tantrum. Everything, a mockery of what we expected from you."

A cry tore out of the teen's throat as the foot shoved down harder onto him.

The figure above him walked around his writhing form. "Even now, you scream, you beg. He is nothing like that."

"Please," the teen tried again, rubbing his face against the floor.

"The only way in which you leave is in pieces."

The boy's eyes snapped open and he bit his tongue when a blade grazed against the back of his ear. He now saw the loops of the carved mask ogling him, inches from his face. The blade dragged against him, shredding skin gradually, millimeter by millimeter but not once did the boy cry out. The scent of blood stuffed his nostrils and still he clamped harder on his tongue, forcing his mind to overpower his body so it wouldn't convulse in protest.

Then, the blade retreated. "That's better," the masked figure said.

The boy didn't allow the relief of an exhale. He slowly released his tongue and swallowed. "I'll…do better next time," he promised in a low voice, "to be…more like him."

"You've lost the privilege to engage with him and his team. You'll be sent to Nevada and settle for a less respected task."

When Robin woke up for the third time, someone detonated an explosive in a Las Vegas casino.

**-4-…TBC…-4-**

Little less of Robin's POV but he was dozing off a lot anyhow.

Thanks very much for reading :)


	5. Confrontation

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay but thank you very much for all the support.

**Warnings:** None in this chapter

**-5-…Confrontation…-5-**

Years of training repressed Robin's initial urge to tense when Wally rapidly shoved a bowl into his hands. Rocky road ice cream, complimented with extra marshmallows, rested in the bowl as three big scoops. Robin looked up from the treat, meeting his friend's grin.

"I owe you, right?" Wally laughed, sitting beside him on the couch.

The gesture earned Wally a smile. "Thanks," Robin said, shifting in his civvies as he crossed his legs under him. Though his mask was on, he was sure Wally suspected his eyes had a gleam in them.

Busying himself with his own assorted ice cream, Wally said, "Well, we could all use a boost now and then."

Robin scoffed softly around the spoon. They were the only two in the living area and most likely Wally had said such a thing because of the semi-privacy. Twenty four hours had passed since Robin last woke up and his progress had been what most expected from the Boy Wonder. However, a human was still no superhuman and if poked in the right, sore spot, Robin would grimace. Robin's light training hadn't gone so well either and Robin knew it was why Wally sat with him now, eating ice cream with him.

"Any chance I could-"

"Nope." Wally didn't pair the response with a sympathetic gesture. He knew how frustrated Robin was, unable to perform at his best, but Wally also knew hinting his sympathy could provide Robin with an opening to convince Wally that he was more than capable of turning up the training a few notches.

Robin huffed and sulked into the seat. He figured Wally wouldn't go against Batman's orders but it was worth trying. It was one of the few times he wished he had some superhuman gene that could put him back into battle sooner rather than later. Even when Robin had taken his first steps to go to the bathroom, the world had flipped upside down and his legs had forgotten they had muscle and bone to keep them propped up.

Wally had done what he could, relaying to Robin what new tactics Black Canary was teaching to the team. Their conversations had taken short breaks when Robin dozed off and Wally went to train. It didn't help either that since Robin's incapacitation, there had been no further incidents on the cloaked men. Or at least, none anyone could pinpoint.

"You sure there hasn't been anything new?" Robin decided to ask anyway.

Wally's expression fell flatter, eyebrows looking heavier over his eyes. "If there is, I sure don't know about it."

"I guess it's hard to tell if they're being active when we don't know what they're…being active about," Robin sighed. He lowered the spoon, taking a moment to relish that fact that his stomach handled the ice cream well.

"No one's attacked the place if that's what you mean," Wally said, looking at Robin.

"You think they know where we are?"

Wally broke his eyes away and dropped them on his empty bowl. "They must know it's close by," he replied, certain Robin speculated just as much. "Actually, they probably do. It's not exactly a secret that we're here now."

Their conversation broke and silence filtered in. Robin stopped eating, busy with pulling up files from his mind again, going over each thought meticulously. He didn't want to talk to Wally yet he did at the same time. The converstaion would shift back onto him and because it was Wally Robin dealt with, the acrobat recognized he couldn't hide everything from the redhead, let alone in his current state. So, looking busy in thought bought him some time. He didn't get far; before Wally had the chance to interrupt him, the mountain's electronic voice recognized Robin's mentor.

Robin and Wally tilted their heads, waiting for Batman to come inside.

"Crap, you think he'll be made you're eating ice cream?" Wally said quickly, now staring at Robin's bowl as if it were a lifeline.

"Is it a concern." Batman's more-like-a-statement-question snapped Wally back to attention and the redhead put on a salesman's grin.

"No, not at all," the speedster said, "In fact, quite the contrary!"

Robin set down the bowl and stood up, planting his hands on his hips. He smiled as he showed off his progress in the single pose.

Batman walked closer. He didn't comment on Robin's improvement but another line under his cowl vanished. "The others?" he demanded.

"Superboy and Kaldur are sparring," Wally said, jerking his thumb back, "And Megan's meditating."

Satisfied, Batman slipped into the hallway. "Robin," he ordered, not stopping until he was outside of Robin's room.

Robin glanced at Wally and hurried to catch up. Though Batman could get into his protégé's room without difficulty, he waited and allowed Robin to unlock the security. Once inside, Batman's cape shifted to reveal his arms and hands, one of which held a thermos.

"English tea," Batman said, placing it on the small table beside the bed.

Robin sat on the edge of his bed and took the thermos into his hands. Just holding it eased his mind a little more. "Thanks. I take it the report came in," he replied, glancing up.

"The analysis on the contents of the packages your team escorted contained sophisticated technology," Batman answered and drew out a small sample, "Too sophisticated."

On his feet, Robin set down the thermos and gaped at the familiar gloss embedded in the chip. "This is like what I saw. It has some similar features anyway…"

Batman placed the small piece in Robin's waiting palm. "How similar?"

Robin brought the chip close to his nose and scrutinized it. "It's close," he said after a moment, meeting his mentor's hidden gaze," What else did you find?"

Plucking the piece back, Batman turned away as he usually did when he contemplated. The Dark Knight stared at the desk in Robin's room, bearing nothing a normal youth might put on it save for the laptop. "This technology is even above Wayne Tech."

Robin felt his body lose some feeling at the realization. "It…Batman, where did you find those things? Who made them?" he asked, invading his mentor's thoughts by standing in front of him.

"The person who requested the inspection by Wayne Tech is being looked for. As for who made them, the comparisons are suspicious—Jervis Tetch."

"Mad Hatter?" Robin tucked his chin into his forefinger and thumb, "But isn't he-"

"He is secured in Arkham Asylum," Batman confirmed and Robin didn't have to pry to know the greatest detective had checked it out personally.

Robin dropped his hand and shrugged. "So, is somebody using his work?"

"It's a high possibility."

"Well, that has to narrow it down, right?" Robin's face brightened. "I mean, how many people have access to that kind of stuff? You either have to know about it and have legal access to that or some serious underground workings."

"Or both," Batman said.

Robin nodded, feeling his heart flutter at being one step closer. "What leads do you have so far?"

"The sound you heard," Batman started, "The hum."

Robin cocked his head. "Oh. Well, I can't remember exactly if I heard it the night before I went out with Superboy but the night we did go out, it was a distinct sound. It was high but seemed far away and yet still in the back of my mind. That would match up with Mad Hatter's stuff, wouldn't it?"

"Your teammates didn't hear it," Batman said through a nod, watching Robin's expression change.

"But…there's no way a chip could target me directly, right?"

"No. Most likely not. You weren't the only one who heard that sound," Batman moved around Robin as he spoke.

Robin followed him. "Who else heard it then?"

"Before we last caught up with Jarvis, his latest achievement involved what science knew about the human brain and applying that to his newest gadgets," Batman began, opening the laptop.

Robin leaned closer, silently appreciating the warmth hovering over Batman's silhouette as they huddled close to share a view of the screen. A few taps and Batman pulled up a file, adding on, "Male and female brain differ. The brain also goes through developmental stages."

"He was making technology that could solely affect…that kind of narrowed-down population," Robin breathed, reading whatever came on screen, "How come I'm just learning about this now?"

Batman looked at him but said nothing.

"Fine," Robin grumbled, deciding he could push the topic later on, "So what does this leave us with? We have Wayne Tech given this stuff and me finding one not too far off that was probably designed to detonate if someone handled it wrong."

Batman straightened his back and allowed Robin to fiddle through the files on his own. "It may not be so irrelevant."

Robin settled into the seat and whistled at the data flowing down the screen. "Irrelevant, huh? Like that fire?"

"Even if it was a ploy to lure you out, that restaurant is unique to the others in this city. The owner, Lucirino Russo, comes from mobster blood."

Robin scrunched up his nose but didn't stop scanning documents, slightly irritated he himself didn't have the privilege to research the restaurant and its owners. "Is he a bigshot here?" he asked.

"No. He had underground ties and those underground knew his family had status in the fifties when their gang activity was at its highest."

"What kind of underground ties?" Robin looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing severe. It seems it was mostly smuggling here and there."

Robin's eyebrow rose beneath his mask. "Kind of an intense way to send a message to a guy who isn't exactly king of the underworld," he said.

If Robin could see Bruce's face he would have noticed the no-nonsense expression. "Pair that with the recent news in Nevada."

"What news? You told Wally I couldn't so much as touch my laptop," Robin reminded through a huff.

Batman reached forward and closed the documents on screen, pulling up a news page. In seconds, Robin was reading the article while Batman said, "This casino is one of the older ones. Around the same time Russo's family was flourishing as a mob one, others made their claims on Las Vegas casinos."

"Man," Robin whispered, studying the photos. He was more than relieved that no one died from the explosion but that fact alone unsettled him.

Batman noted the subtle signs of Robin's discomfort. "They're good if they can get in, plant it, and in a way that doesn't directly target the innocent inside. You would expect at least one casualty from something like this though no matter how carefully it was planted."

"Do you think the people responsible were actually _inside _when it happened, ready to evacuate people out?" Robin pressed, reading the fiscal loss from the damages. The thought made sense in terms of having no casualties but the 'why' didn't add up yet.

"If there intent is to only send a warning, it's very possible," Batman said, "However, warnings eventually become the real thing."

"This is nuts. They…they could be the same person who set Lucirino's on fire?"

By Batman's silence, Robin knew his mentor had yet to uncover enough say affirmatively that was the case. The Boy Wonder exhaled and rubbed his eyes, growling his thoughts aloud. "I want to tell the others," he said then, shutting the lid as he stood.

He faced Batman before he decided to make any movements toward the door. "Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

"You're part of this team too."

Robin relaxed and knew if it was Bruce Wayne in front of him, he would be rewarded with the faintest smile. He returned the invisible smile and tagged it with, "Thanks."

**-5-5-5-**

Wally had gathered the team up for the meeting upon Robin's request. All but Superboy sat, listening to what Robin imparted to them. As the Boy Wonder had expected, their faces soured as if unsure the details of the case really stretched that far out. Megan looked the most perplexed. Robin could understand how she would know least about the subject matter. Superboy eyed him curiously but Robin couldn't be sure if the clone had been fed the type of information that Robin now spoke about.

"But that's only two cases related to the mafia, or whatever, right?" Wally said, gesturing to the air, "And you don't even know that the casino was done in by them or if they knew the restaurant's owner had mob ties."

Megan's hands fidgeted on her knees ever so slightly. "If they did, that means they stretch across the country."

"Or the world," Kaldur murmured, eyeing each of his teammates.

Superboy broke in first. "The symbols on the masks. It could mean their….power stretches to those parts of the world?"

"It's a stretch," Robin said and tapped his lower lip in thought, "But that could be a clue to their origin."

"But there are more than just one," Wally reminded, pressing his elbows into his knees and fixing Robin with a hard stare, "That means they're touching parts of the world we can't just get easy access to. And, _again_, that doesn't mean they're connected to the other stuff. "

"But if they are, we should look into it," Robin countered, meeting the look just as stubbornly.

Before the debate could escalate, Batman's deep voice had enough oomph to silence the young members. "What they are and how far their ties extend is unknown. For now. Arguing over it won't make progress."

They agreed (some more reluctantly than others), dropping that topic and supplying Robin with another opening. Robin then told them about the night he and Superboy found the baffling device and its eerie similarity to a chip. He paused shortly, seeing Superboy's brows arch in curiosity and Robin couldn't help admire how easily the boy's mood manifested over his face. And while though Robin recognized all of his teammates when he spoke, he steered more attention toward Superboy, believing that the boy deserved more acknowledgment for having been there with Robin.

The Boy Wonder pressed on, discussing that Batman finally unearthed a probable connection to the gadget (Wayne Tech did not need mentioning). Wally was the first to lose the screws in his jaw.

"Jervis? _The_ Jervis Tetch?" the redhead blurted out, "The same one that Flash bumped into with Batman? There's no way those guys didn't know what was in those packages."

"If his technology is as…powerful as you explained, it could affect a lot of people," Kaldur said through a forming frown.

"Like the other news, it's not directly linked to these new enemies but the fact they were after it suggests enough. Matters about Mad Hatter's technology will be handle by me and the other League members," Batman said, deciding not to yet again reveal just how little "other League members" meant at this point; most were still occupied, some not even near the planet.

Robin grumbled. "_But_, keep it in mind. If any of you find anything like that, hear about it, or, you know, literally hear a weird noise, we should look into it-Ah, I mean, um, Batman will look into it," he clarified through a weak chuckle when Batman's strict gaze landed on him.

"Neuro-technology," Superboy muttered, skin crawling at the notion, "You mean, like mind control?"

Kaldur, Wally, and Robin softened and looked at the boiling Superboy. "Yeah," Robin said, mindful to keep his voice gentle, "He could put a chip behind your ear and that would do it."

Through a furious snort, Superboy tore his eyes away, glaring at a spot on the wall. Robin figured he was envisioning bashing the man's head in for having the audacity to create something so manipulative. They let him to fume, hoping the clone's imagination would eventually ebb his wrath.

"Um," Megan interrupted carefully, "So because Robin heard the noise coming from the chip, does…that mean whoever owned it wanted to control someone like Robin?"

"There is not enough to conclude that," said Batman, his own unseen stare on Superboy.

"The fact that you brought it up though makes it seem that you suspect it's connected," Kaldur said straight at the Dark Knight.

Batman moved his look to the team's leader and stayed silent.

"Whatever," Wally interjected, waving one hand in a flippant manner. His own throat felt dry and stomach crunch up throughout the conversation but he recovered quickly enough to conceal it from his teammates. "Brain-manipulation or not, we still have a more important problem to worry about."

The preceding topic dropped and the team stepped into the shallow waters of the inevitable one—one no one was eager to continue. Kaldur ultimately took the responsibility and avoided staring right at Robin as he said, "Yes. We should focus on what's next, their attack." He didn't have to detail Robin's progressing health and the others acknowledged the silent message beneath Kaldur's statement.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at Batman, putting some of his temper on the detective. "How will they know when Robin's well again?"

"They probably don't know exactly," Wally said first, "They can only estimate so much. If I were them, I'd lure us out again and see if Robin shows up and doesn't, you know, seem sickly."

Robin took in their points though he was deeper into his own consciousness. As much as he had recovered, he faintly detected the unease curling around in his stomach. He didn't have to look at his teammates to feel that they were sparing him hidden glances, save for Superboy. The clone seemed insistent on staring at Robin without fear of making anyone awkward by doing so.

The attention shifted to Megan when she decided to speak. "But we're not allowed to look for them first," Megan said to Batman, "So…we're kind of stuck."

"What would Red Tornado tell you," was all Batman said, not moving—not even leaking signs that he was something more than a gargoyle statue.

"He wouldn't provide answers," Kaldur said, looking down. His eyes glimmered with a thought and he addressed his team. "We can't seek them out but that doesn't mean we can't have the upper hand."

Robin smirked. "You're the leader for a reason, right?"

Kaldur returned it with his own smile. "We won't go to them. They'll come to us."

**-5-5-5-**

The plan was to be executed the following night, allowing Robin's body further rest. Now however, as Superboy crouched in the loneliest corners of the shadows beside one of his teammates, he would bet that Robin was thirsting for more of that tea Superboy had seen the boy savoring lately. They had to move the plan along quickly to avoid any relapse in Robin's health.

Batman had been unable to visit the entire day, rifling through leads. However, Red Tornado was on standby at HQ should the worst happen, already filled in on what had transpired between Batman and the team the night before. The entire day had gone smoothly and it would have been just that—a good day—had their minds not been occupied with the night's coming events. Even Wally had less to say, especially to Robin. Wally had been both excited for action but unsettled it revolved around someone's 'obsession' for Robin, as he put it. Superboy wondered if he was getting better at reading people or if the redhead was just that bothered that it read too clearly on his pale face.

Now, Superboy stayed hidden, pressed near the teammate he had been paired with. From the higher location, both of them could see Robin mounting a low rooftop, his figure different though it was hard to notice when darkness swallowed most of the boy up.

As part of the plan, they would feign being on a covert mission and shove Robin just a bit more into the limelight. Aqualad and Kid Flash remained nearby wherever Robin 'patrolled'.

Superboy looked over the boy and scanned the area, using his skilled vision to uncover any and all suspicious activity. It was going on two hours and nothing yet. They had slowly maneuvered closer to the docks, away from where civilians might be. If they were being watched, their opponent hid themselves well.

_Aqualad to Superboy. Anything?_

_No. _

_Keep an eye out. If they're as good as we think they are, they'll have eyes around._

Superboy hoped they were worth the trouble. Either way, he planned to vent his frustrations through sheer force soon enough. _Wait._

_You see something?_ Kid Flash. What restlessness he had didn't translate into his voice.

_I see one, _Superboy narrowed his eyes, _he went behind the tallest building. He's moving in._

_Alright, _Aqualad thought to his teammates, _Just like we planned now, everyone._

Robin's form shied away from what city lights might have exposed him. He ducked into the shadows and jumped off the building.

_Coming in front of you, _Superboy warned. _He has a whip out I think._

On cue, the whip snaked out at Robin. He gasped and recoiled away, dodging it. He staggered aside as it struck out again, making him jump back far to avoid the bite of its tip. He shifted his position quickly to aim his front away from the approaching foe.

"You look healthier," the young voice said.

With a glare, Robin whirled on his heels and bolted into the deepest alleyway. He kept running, hearing the whip's cracks taunt him as it broke uneven sidewalk. In front of him, the night shifted when another form materialized out of the buildings' shadows.

"Not good, not good," Robin hissed, skidding to a halt, holding one arm over his chest. Closed in, he detected both men stopping a few feet from him and felt their concealed eyes peeking at him. Robin's arm couldn't completely conceal the two bulges on his chest.

"What the…It's the Martian girl…!" the one in front started. His sentence died as a rush of water smashed into his back. He went flying forward and the female Robin leapt in the air and looked down in time to see the cloaked man collide roughly into his friend.

Kaldur hurried forward, still clutching the hammer. He offered a proud smile up to the floating 'Boy Wonder'. "Good job, Megan."

The Martian's female-Robin impersonation dissolved, replaced with the Megan's familiar figure and costume. She nodded to Aqualad and dove down to the recovering opponents. She threw out her hand, telekinetically ripping them apart from each other and into each of the building's side.

"Kid Flash!" Aqualad called out as he released his hammer and clutched one his enemy's shoulders, temporarily immobolizing the young body with a wave of electricity. He didn't so much as hear a pained cry as the teen struggled to ride out the pain and still maintain consciousness.

Superboy tensed from his position. "They're fighting," he growled, knuckles itching to knock out a few cloaked nuisances. The genuine Robin at his side straightened and watched the plan unfold. He wore his costume, which gave him a mental recovery boost, but he and the others knew his body couldn't take a long detour from rest. It annoyed him and he tucked away his mental ranting for the time being.

"You'll get your turn," Robin assured quietly, smiling up at the boy a moment before returning to his task of being eagle eyes with Superboy.

A yellow blur whipped around the corner and made work on the second opponent that had just began to stand. Kid Flash took hold of each arm before they could do damage and twisted them back until each shoulder popped loudly; the speedster couldn't resist cringing his face at the sound but he felt a prick of satisfaction from overpowering a lackey responsible for the mess.

"You _aren't_ going to take him," he growled down at the stooped form. He struck a blow to the exposed back with his foot, launching his adversary into a pile of garbage.

"Don't give them an opening," Aqualad told them, "One of their superiors will be here in no time so keep your guard-"

_Aqualad above!_ Robin yelled.

With the warning, Aqualad released his prey and lunged to the side before the familiarly masked man could crush his heel into Aqualad's head. The engraved loops moved to watch Aqualad as one, gloved hand rose as if making a motion for silence.

"Much better," the voice said after an inspection, his voice distinct despite the mask muffling his words, "As expected."

"You knew we'd lure you out?" Aqualad said, grabbing a handle in each hand without breaking eye contact with the figure. At the close range, he felt validated to assume the man was young, maybe a teenager, according to his height and voice.

Hand still poised by his head, the masked one said, "If you are near as good as your mentors, you'd plan ahead."

"Who are you?" Kid Flash demanded, running to stand beside Aqualad. Behind the masked figure, he saw the cloaked foe with useless arms struggle to sit up. The hood had piled behind his head, revealing a young brunette with a face troubled with bruises.

"Stay down," the masked figure said to him, "You have failed this mission."

Aqualad stole a glimpse to see the hunched teen duck his head in a gesture of shame. "Is this some test for them?" Aqualad asked the masked man.

"Yes."

Aqualad collected his thoughts, taken aback by the admissions. "Tell us what you're after and why," he said. He could see Miss Martian above them, maintaining vigilance over the scene and withholding action until Aqualad signaled otherwise. Kid Flash looked ready to burst out of his flesh and lunge straight into the masked man. Aqualad could only hope Robin was keeping Superboy from doing something equally rash.

Their opponent's fingers twitched and his hand gradually lowered to his side. "The bird," he stated, tilting his head up as if expecting someone, "By your ploy, I assume he's not yet recovered."

"Why him?" Aqualad pressed, voice toughening.

The loops looked at Aqualad again. "He is special. He will bring a new type of terror to wake up the world."

"What?" Kid Flash snapped, arms flailing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not my place to tell more details."

Aqualad's eyes widened. "You have a superior? Who?"

A pause. "A different kind of beast of a man."

From afar, Robin swallowed, listening to what Superboy's super-hearing caught. "This guy's nuts," he whispered back, "But this probably means he is working for someone we haven't heard of. Maybe."

"Why didn't you say any of this before?" Miss Martian asked meanwhile, barely resisting the urge to tense when the masked face tilted up to face her. She probed into his mind and greeted an unnerving silence.

"We don't plan to take you by surprise all the time. We do, however, intend to take your bird."

Kid Flash glowered more. "Never."

"If you thwart our efforts, he's yours to keep." The masked man didn't turn his attention from Aqualad. "But now that we know where you are, it won't be easy."

A voice cut through, "Shut up."

An arrow soared through the darkness and struck the masked man in the shoulder. It detonated on contact and he barely grunted as his body staggered back from the impact.

Megan's smile returned and she cried out at the sight of a friendlier, masked face. "Red Arrow!"

The archer landed smoothly on the corner of a rooftop and wasted no time to deliver a second arrow into the masked man's chest. The foe tore away from the scene before it could hit him and Kid Flash wished he had tried to deflect the arrow, which most likely would have caused a surprise trick.

_He's good. He knows not to mess with the trick arrows, _Kid Flash thought to his teammates.

_Red Arrow? _Megan probed into the newcomer's mind. _We have a telep-_

_Out of my head. Now._

Aqualad didn't even glance up as he thought, _Leave him be, Miss Martian._

Red Arrow aimed his bow but didn't fire. He hadn't so much as shot Miss Martian a look for invading his mind. "Who do you think you are messing around this part of town, threatening them?"

Their enemy brought up a gloved hand and touched the faint dent put into his armor where a dark mass started spreading—blood. Despite the injury to his left shoulder, he employed his arm effortlessly and unveiled a blade; its bright tip stuck out against the draping of his sleeve. It wouldn't take long before his blood dribbled down his arm and stain the weapon.

Robin grinned at the sight, tilting his head to get a better view of the buffed up teen.

_Should we attack_? Miss Martian asked.

_No, they knew we would come. We can't act right now._ Aqualad. _Maintain positions._

Superboy growled again beside Robin. Were he not super in many ways, the fingers digging into his palm would have broken the skin by now.

The masked man meanwhile took a more flexible stance. "We're not interested in a disgruntled _sidekick_," he teased.

Red Arrow's muscles tightened and his fingers released two more arrows.

The masked man ran out of the way, running up the wall and launching off it to land on a pile of crates. Aqualad's yell for Red Arrow to stop drowned in the sound of more arrows tearing apart the night skies. They hurled at the masked man, who played along by dodging them, jumping higher and higher up as he did so.

When their opponent landed on the fifth crate, his uninjured arm whipped out and shot out four daggers. From the new location, the blades could charte a course directly at Robin and Superboy.

Both rolled away as their teammates' warning cries mixed into one loud shout.

"He knew we were there," Robin huffed. He and Superboy stepped into the weak light of the dock's and from what the crescent moon offered.

_Motion sensors must be in his mask, _Robin thought in a scoff. _Should have guessed as much._

Kid Flash was at their side in an instant, relief stretching over his face. "Hey, you holding up?"

Robin laughed. "You kidding? It's getting too interesting to take a medical leave."

"Interesting, is it," their foe said, making a signal with his free hand. The cloaked figure Aqualad had momentarily subdued earlier hopped on up, his teammate draped over his right shoulder, unconscious. "We'll give you something for coming out tonight."

_He's doing a lot of talking_, Kid Flash thought, glancing at Robin again. He saw how the acrobat favored his right side and if he wasn't hidden behind a mask, KF would bet the skin circling under Robin's eyes wouldn't look too healthy.

"Your jokes are terrible," Red Arrow's gruff voice snapped, fingers combing through the feathers of another arrow.

Undeterred, the man kept speaking. "We are responsible for the restaurant's fire and many more explosions and destructions to come."

The slits in Robin's mask narrowed. "The casino?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Kid Flash yelled.

"To warn their kind that they are not wanted."

"No riddles," Superboy grit his teeth, "Answer directly!"

_I don't think we will_, KF thought.

And they didn't. Instead, their rival's body shifted so he faced Robin before he said, "One more day will suffice. Any toxins by then won't threaten your performance when we meet again. But until then, one more thing."

"Or we can take you out now," Red Arrow said, drawing back the arrow on his bow.

_We couldn't, _Miss Martian gasped in their heads.

_No, Miss Martian. _Aqualad flicked his eyes to her, catching her conflicted expression.

_Couldn't hurt to try. _Superboy's feet were ready to pitch him straight into their enemy, fists equally ready to get some answers the hard way.

"Not a choice," the muffled voice interrupted their thoughts.

"And why not?" KF asked. A small part of his mind wouldn't have been bothered by following Red Arrow's idea, but the majority of his conscience and his gut knew better.

"You have some hero-ing to do tonight." Another signal danced off his fingers. On the silent demand, the number of cloaked figures swelled beyond the two standing by the masked one's side. They surfaced out of the crooks and cranny of the pier and surrounding buildings that outlined the empty shopping district. From the glimpse he took alone, Robin counted at least twenty.

"Holy," Kid Flash muttered, "Do they reproduce like rabbits?"

_What is this,_ Megan thought, turning as she hovered in her attempt to map out an aerial view of the swarm.

"New challenge. Put the bird back in a nest. As for his teammates and the archer," he stopped and faced Aqualad, pointing at the leader, "Wear them down until they kneel."

**-5-…TBC…-5-**

Random side note: I thought it'd be fun to mix more of our world with the DC world so I sprinkled in some facts about the 1950's rising of mobsters that were known to (under the table) run Vegas casinos and so on.

Another random note: I made Flash and Batman both know Mad Hatter because in one of the Batman (Brave and Bold) comics, they both encounter him. The superhero world is a bit messy anyway so it is how I say it is haha.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Target

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

**Author's Notes: **I can't give a big enough thanks to the reviews. I enjoy reading every one of them :) Thank you!

**Warnings**: Strong language (just this once for a side character).

**-6-…Target...-6-**

Robin had to clamp down on his tongue to stifle a groan. The restraints around his torso had tightened, aggravating his tender sides. The same binding that immobilized him had him glued against the wall of a building. He was farthest from the battle but had a wide view of it surging on.

"Gah, let…go…!" Robin tugged again on his arms, feeling the tickle from the spider-like gadgets (the restraints) touching his skin. They wouldn't budge, too stubborn to let go of the wall. Robin huffed in frustration and let his head clunk back, starting to feel spent. "This is what you mean by putting the bird in a nest?"

Only moments earlier had he been ducking and rolling out of harm's way. He had put up a decent struggle, taking part in the fight for just a moment before the swarm of spiders had been released on him. They had all but scooped him up and stole him from his friends. Robin could visibly remember how his team had panicked, thinking he would be snatched up right then and there, taken far away. They had cried out and wove through the cloaked enemies, only to be struck down before they could make progress.

Now, watching over the battle and keeping Robin company, the masked man looked back at the struggling acrobat. The cloaked teen that had been previously carrying his unconscious friend had wrapped the masked one's wounded shoulder before having left. Despite that, the man didn't favor the injured arm.

"Yes. You'll become worse again if you fight," the accented voice said.

"If they get too tired, they won't be 'up to par' tomorrow though," Robin countered, taking in the details the close range gave him. The man was probably not a man at all. What hint of muscle rested under any armor and clothing seemed leaner as if he were young or had the body of a runner.

"_You_ will be fine though."

Robin snorted, frowning as the engraved marks looked away from him. He tried wiggling his finger to unleash a hidden gadget but the moment he twitched, one of the spiders crawled up and clamped around his hand entirely.

He scowled at the creepy crawlers. He could still hear faint sounds, possible the thoughts of his teammates; Robin wondered if Miss Martian started dropping the telepathic link unwillingly or if it was Robin's own exhaustion reeling its beastly head again.

_Guys? _Robin tried again. He heard distant echoes at best and nothing he could identify well. _Maybe I'm too far…_

He could see Red Arrow leaping onto higher ground, pushing as far away as possible from the center of the battle. His movements disregarded Robin's teammates as the archer focused on taking out unsuspecting foes on his own. More than once he had let loose arrows at Robin to free him but another cluster of cloaked teens had intercepted them.

Superboy struggled the most if his bellowing served as a sign. Robin lost sight of him and could only hope his latest training and Aqualad's leadership would help end this fight sooner than later.

Or at least until Robin could wiggle out. Until then, there was no harm in trying to learn more information while he was stuck there. _Maybe_.

"Hey," Robin started, "Neuro-technology…"

"Yes. We have access to the technology though it's not perfected."

Robin gaped. He collected his thoughts before he spoke again. "Why do you want me?" he asked.

Robin only looked past the figure when he heard a pained cry from below. His team had organized itself and took out four cloaked opponents in one strategy but the cloaked ones recovered quickly and put on the pressure. Robin could see KF's body whizzing through the maze of crates and Aqualad controlling the edge of the dock where he had unlimited access to water.

The masked man pulled Robin's attention back. "Look at them, Robin. Watch them fight. Can't you see it on your own?"

Reluctant, Robin turned to the battle again, studying their tactics. They were as before, swift, some far better than others. They relied on speed and agility rather than brute force. Their bodies leapt and bent in manners that could only be born from rigorous training. What weapons were used were done in a familiar way, one that Robin couldn't pinpoint exactly. It didn't help that his eyelids felt heavy and his very nerves were aching.

_They look like weirdos, what does he want me to say?_

"Do you see how they fight?" the man pressed.

Robin scoffed, irritated at himself and the masked man. He stared harder, overcoming any threatening dizziness. They were fast, aware of their bodies—or rather, their bodies were as much as a weapon as a distraction to lure his teammates into traps. The weapons were used sparsely, not intending to strike a killing blow…

"They want to be just like somebody, just as skilled as the one we are after…"

Struck with a disturbing realization, Robin lost license to his voice for the briefest moment. He looked at the man and dared to ask, "Me?"

The masked nodded.

Robin laughed. "Me? They…They're trying to be like me?" he couldn't help cackle around the words.

"Yes. You're unique to us. Imagine what an army of Robins could do. These challenges are tests to see if they've proven themselves to be on the level I am. Even at my level though, I still have much to learn to be like you."

"You're…I…You really need a CAT Scan," Robin teased, wiggling again.

"Akim."

"What?" Robin snapped, wincing as he lost some feeling in his right leg.

"What you can call me."

Robin stopped moving again. "You're telling me your name? The name's kinda foreign. Does it have something to do with your mask?"

Akim didn't look at him but still answered, "It is the blood that runs through me."

_Israeli? _Robin pressed his lips together. He instantly flung thoughts around in his head, wondering why a mask would blatantly carry a clue to the wearer's origins, let alone why Akim revealed his name.

_Ah!_ Robin gasped internally. _Just like why superheroes wear their insignia like a target. _

He hoped his team could hear his thoughts but doubted it. Regardless, Robin smirked at his achievement. "You're not scared to let people know who you are."

"Soon, everyone will know who he is. I can't say much more. He wants you to meet him."

Robin thrashed and raised his voice, "Why would you work for someone who wants to bring destruction to this world? You're part of it, aren't you?"

"Not destruction for the sake of destruction."

With another frustrated sound, Robin deflated against the restraints. He managed to mule over the reality of his circumstances despite the disorder unfolding below him. Still bothered by one particular fact, Robin then asked, "What's with the neuro-technology? What do you plan to do with it exactly?"

This time, he didn't receive an answer. Akim moved toward the ledge and peered down. At the same time, Robin's eyes widened as he saw KF's body soar through the sky and crash into Red Arrow.

"Guys!" Robin called to them, yanking hard at his restraints again. He didn't stop, continuously thrashing and snapping his jaws at anything close enough to his face.

"They're better," Akim said, walking to a corner, "Your team has improved. It'll prove interesting."

Robin's heart leapt when he felt his right leg and two fingers on his right hand earn just enough wiggle room. He took the opportunity instantly and kicked forward, using the momentum to haul up his other leg. His half-flip won him just the angle he needed to tug out a small sphere.

Akim looked at him at the same time the restraints grew angry. They crawled along Robin's leg but the acrobat acted faster, crushing whatever he had in his palm against one machine. A surge of electricity cracked through it and Robin groaned as it racked his body as well. With each machine rubbing against the next, a wave of electricity broke into each of them and sent them into a falling mess.

Disregarding his pain, Robin snatched the opening to fling some of them off, using his free hand to make a grab for the collapsible staff he hadn't yet lost in the earlier fight. His vision danced for a moment but he didn't let it deter him. He could hear the machines clattering and hissing as they started coming back to their senses.

But before his hand closed around the length of his staff, a strong hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"Good," Akim said from behind, "No less from Batman's protégé. I'm flaterred to see you in action."

Robin resisted folding his back despite the crippling sensation burning inside his wrist. He glanced back, feigning that he wasn't as discombobulated as he felt. With a grin, Robin shot back, "Sorry, but I'm not really into dating-Ah…!" The comment drowned in a repressed moan when his wrist was yanked on.

Akim released the crude hold on Robin's wrist and hopped back before Robin could twist free. Robin steadied himself and tried to take chase. He stopped short before he jumped off the edge of the platform where Akim and the machines dove off from.

"You can't run away." Robin narrowed his eyes after him and utilized his grappling hook. He swung after Akim but the man scraped the skies in an odd pattern that Robin had difficulty predicting. The Boy Wonder pitched a few batarangs in midflight. Akim absorbed the blow of one of them and yanked it out in mid-run. He then let out a shrill whistle.

"We'll see you soon," Akim called back to Robin.

Robin rolled to a landing and bolted right after him. He called out to Akim but the demand turned into a grunt as Robin felt a swarm of cloaked figures bump and rush past him before he could even grab at one of them. "Hey…!"

In the blur of cloaks, Robin's wooziness ballooned. He pressed a palm to his temple and took a couple breaths. _No, they're getting away…!_

_Rob…!_

He winced and shook his head. KF's voice split his head and he knew it would be less than a minute before the world would roll and twirl.

_Come on, focus…!_

"Rob!"

The voice came from Robin's side and thankfully, not from within his mind. Robin looked up and saw KF beside him, sporting a nasty albeit healing bruise to his face. The speedster's chest swelled with each deep breath and his bright eyes softened.

Robin didn't need to survey the area to know their foes had retreated. He shared a stare with KF, reading everything KF wanted to blurt out in his friend's expression.

In the end, Robin laughed weakly. "They put holes in your suit."

KF glanced down, counting at least three rips in his outfit. He flashed a more relaxed grin and said, "Least I wasn't put in a play pen."

Robin returned the expression just as his body became fed up. His legs buckled and KF grabbed his arm before he could turn into puddy.

"Easy, there," KF laughed tiredly, lowering Robin cautiously to the ground. He flopped beside him, leaning back against a broken crate as their teammates hurried over. "I'm not so surprised they got away. I'm pooped, man. That was…"

"Fun?" Robin tried, shutting his eyes just to steady his mind. Luckily, it seemed that the telepathic link had been fully dropped.

"You would say that. Easy to say when you weren't even stuck down here," KF panted, cracking his neck. He didn't look at Robin, eyes fixated at the high point where he and the others had seen Robin tied up like a trophy.

Robin sighed and slowly opened his eyes in time to see Red Arrow looming over. He thought about greeting the archer or diving into the questions; did Red Arrow run into these guys before? Had he been following Robin and the team? Did he want to come over sometime to play video games?

Red Arrow ending up speaking first. "You look like crap."

**-6-6-6-**

"You're the one they're after?" Roy didn't sound impressed.

"Thanks, Roy, I know I'm not _special_," Robin snorted back at him, but kept smiling at the stiff-faced archer.

Roy crossed his arms and studied the files on the monitor closely. He ignored Robin's comment. "I heard about the fires on the news. Explosions are easy ways to get noticed," he said. "There was another fire out of state not too long ago either."

Rolling onto his back, Robin stared through his glasses at the ceiling. He could practically feel Megan's concern from where she was in the kitchen, making noise as she ruffled through cabinets. After the rest of the team had reunited at the docks, Robin admitted what had been told to him, not skipping out on the smallest detail. Her expression had been the most readable, followed by Superboy's, who looked uncertain with how to conceal whatever emotions he wanted to hide.

Kaldur hadn't looked surprised even though there was still a lingering look in his face. Wally hadn't said anything to suggest he was overly worried but Robin could feel the boy beside him (also on the couch) wanted to talk. Later, though, Robin told himself.

Roy looked the same even after coming to HQ to discuss the situation. The team had settled back and reported to Red Tornado (who stood like a statue beside the monitor, listening to the team). All but Roy had changed into something that was less torn and applied any ointment and gauze to needy wounds; and allowed Robin the smallest break to collect himself again. Kaldur's original injury from days prior had healed but now he bore a new injury on the same arm. Superboy, brooding, had no apparent damage. Whatever injuries Wally and Megan had sustained had vanished.

"You're all pathetic," Roy said as he took in the sight. He walked closer to where Robin stretched out on the couch, in his civvies and combating nausea. Though gauze hugged the archer's left thigh, Roy didn't move as if it caused him any discomfort.

"Red Arrow," Kaldur started gently.

Interrupting, Roy gestured to them all. "You're sitting around like children being babysat. It's not surprising they're getting the upper hand. You're thinking of yourselves in terms of _the League's _rules."

Robin titled his head up to see Wally upside down. "Well, it's not like we can just barge in to a place we don't know exists."

Wally glanced down at Robin. "It kind of ruins the purpose too if they're out to take Robin and, um, make models out of him."

"Why Robin?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied, gradually sitting up, "I don't have anything special about me. I'm pretty sure I have no hidden powers or am some ancient prince with amnesia." The joke didn't earn him any chuckles.

Red Tornado tilted his head at the boy, staying silent. Kaldur frowned at the motion and looked at Robin, scrutinizing him as if he were buying a horse. "Actually, what you just said makes you unique indeed."

"Oh." Robin considered it. "I guess I'm just that awesome."

Wally shoved him lightly, getting a subtle wince from Robin only he could catch. "Isn't Roy human, no powers, too? Why just Robin?"

Robin kicked at Wally's leg and leaned back into the couch. In truth, he didn't have a valid reason for why him over Roy. "Maybe they think I'm cuter."

"Children," Roy scoffed and turned on his heels. He analyzed the keyboard before he typed something in and brought out digital replicas of a few cloaked figures, standing side by side.

"Robin's smaller?" Megan suddenly said from the back, almost blushing at the stares she got.

Superboy stood up and moved to the screen. "Smaller? Really?"

"Or younger," Kaldur pointed out. His team ogled him and he went on, "It's just a thought but Robin is not only the youngest on our team, with the technicality of Superboy's age aside, but he also has been the most experienced, no?"

Robin scratched his head, taken back to the first time Bruce scooped him up into a firm embrace, allowing Robin to cry for the first time since the accident—a memorable event that had led him to becoming Robin. "…Yeah. That's true," he said, shrugging a shoulder.

As quick and keen as he was, Wally saw the way Robin's shoulders sagged. He understood what must have flashed through Robin's mind, remembering the events that served as the catalyst to Dick Grayson taking the role of Robin. Wally recalled the instant, down to the seconds, when he had learned about Robin, not only his identity but the history of Dick Grayson. Wally periodically put himself in check for ever whining about his own parents when around Robin. Even though the acrobat had lost his own, Robin never let tragedy dampen his personality and genuine joy for life.

In his own thoughts, Wally almost missed Roy saying, "I heard it."

Robin stopped staring off and focused on Roy. "Heard…?"

"The sound you talked about. The hum. I heard it that night. I wasn't that far away from the spot you found that chip," Roy said, uncrossing his arms, "It went away after a moment though, before the time you claim it had detonated."

The team looked at one another.

"Fascinating," Red Tornado chimed in, "It is probable that they had intended to target males of a particular age group. If it is advanced enough, perhaps they could even distinguish patterns in more stimulated brain activity, which would be conducive to such becoming heroes like Robin and Red Arrow."

Robin would have allowed his lips to curl into a smirk at the look Roy shot Red Tornado were it not for his interest in Roy's comment. "You're sure you heard it?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

Lowering his head, Robin reflected on Batman's words. His enthusiasm for the case pumped his tired body with a few doses of adrenaline. Though the big picture was unfocused, Robin felt a step closer and knew his teammates and Roy must have felt similarly.

"What else do you know?" Robin asked Roy, watching him again.

"Confronted one without a mask snooping around yesterday. Ran off before anything useful came from it," Roy said, "They weren't getting away the second time. I followed one to you and listened until I couldn't put up with that guy's nonsense."

"Roy," Megan said, her voice restraining insistence, "You helped us back there. Maybe you cou-"

"I'm not interested in holding anyone's hand," Roy interjected, granting the team a view of his strong back.

"Wait," Kaldur said, stepping after him.

Roy did and threw him a glance over his shoulder. "I'm not joining."

"No. This is our mission and we'd welcome your skills to help. However," Kaldur tightened his face, "If you don't intend to help as a group, I still advise you not to do it alone."

"…Thanks." Roy drenched the reply in sarcasm before he picked up his pace again. Before the mountain's computer granted him access to leave, he told them, "Make him swallow a tracking device or something for crying out loud."

With his departing words, Kaldur smiled faintly and faced his team again. "Perhaps we should take a short rest and collect our thoughts. We had a long night," he said, taking in how worn down his teammates were. He didn't see much evidence of it but knew it was a side effect of being tough; they hid their exhaustion well.

"It would be wise to do so. Artemis shall be back any time now," Red Tornado added, "I will supply her with the information she missed during her absence."

Superboy walked past the other first. "Fine by me," he grumbled and all but stomped toward the training area.

Robin caught the look Superboy gave him as he left but didn't say anything about it. He would rather focus on the case since his body wasn't deteriorating anymore. Achy, a bit dizzy, and craving for some food, but he could have been far worse. Robin stood up and looked at Wally, knowing the speedster would be waiting for his cue.

"Alright," Robin agreed, "We'll meet back after Artemis gets in."

Wally nodded. "I'll meet you in a few."

**-6-6-6-**

In his room, Robin wilted in his bed. He rubbed his eyes under the sunglasses and looked at the thermos on his nightstand; it was empty. A minute part of him yearned to be back to the home he was familiar with, surrounded by familiar smells—from the clean sheets to Alfred's cooking. He wanted it more now because he knew even if he went back, Bruce wouldn't be there.

Bruce had left him a message, detailing his unavailability until further notice. At best, Robin figured he could catch him during the day tomorrow. As promised though, Robin replied with what had happened that night, toning down just a few parts though.

As he rested on the bed, having just sent his message, Wally knocked at the door. Robin debated whether to roll out of bed to unlock the door; in the end, he huffed and did so and was greeted with his second bowl of ice cream.

"Ice cream again?" Robin laughed, taking it before plopping back on his bed. Rocky road waited for him.

Wally sighed. "It's a curse, I tell you. Every time we settle down for ice cream, something happens so you better eat it fast," he said, sitting across from Robin.

Having no means to resist, Robin dug in and smiled around the first spoonful, mind drifting away from what was to come tomorrow. "You just don't want to owe me ice cream."

"Maybe." Wally chuckled and worked on his own bowl. "You look less, um, gross."

"You're a real charmer," Robin stuck his tongue out, "I'm alright. Seriously. I'm not a baby."

Wally crinkled his nose at him. "I know that. I know you can take care of yourself. It's just…"

He trailed off but the silence burdened all of Wally's thought. Robin felt them suffocating him until he said, "I know it's…weird but…"

"You seriously don't sound worried." Wally arched both brows. "Tetch's technology, Roy hearing it," he sighed, "Least we know it's all their fault."

Robin laughed quietly. "Maybe I'm just not really thinking about it. It's kind of surreal, I guess?" He shrugged.

"What, that you have so many adoring fans who want to be just like you," Wally teased, his expression lacking the mirth his voice held.

"Mm. I don't know. It's hard to think about. Why not try to copycat someone with super powers?"

Wally frowned around the ninth spoonful. "Actually, it kind of makes sense to me," he held one hand in defense, "Hear me out. I mean, it's not exactly easy to replicate powers. Even Amazo got his butt kicked. He had the powers but that doesn't really mean you're on the same level as the big heroes. But you…"

At the pause, Robin tapped his spoon against his bowl. "My wonder has left you speechless."

"Shut up," Wally snarled—which turned into a short laugh. "Come on. Your Batman's protégé. You started younger though and you're fighting against super powered guys and kicking their butts. Not as good as me, but close enough. And Batman's pretty well known so of course his Boy Wonder would be known too. I wouldn't want to think what a bunch of bad-guy-Robins could do."

Robin's lips twitched at the admiration. He knew he was good. He could always be better, and he would become better, but no doubt he had impressive qualities and got a kick from bringing down the foes who laughed at his tiny stature.

"Well, gosh, you're just as wonderful, Wally," Robin said when he realized the redhead was studying his silence.

Both boys grinned and broke into laughter. Wally kicked at Robin's leg and the smaller boy retaliated by stealing the last spoonful in Wally's bigger bowl.

"Hey, what the heck?"

Robin hummed as the assorted flavors wiggled down his throat. He saw Wally sulk into the empty bowl and almost pout. "Wally…"

"What, thief?"

"Thanks."

Wally's face slackened, losing the sad smile. "Yeah, well, for taking my last bite." He whipped out his hand and snatched off Robin's glasses.

Out of instinct, Robin slapped his hand over his eyes. "Hey!"

"Oh, come on. No one is going to be able to get past your security," Wally flicked the shades onto the table, never breaking eye contact from Robin's face.

Gradually, Robin lowered his hand in a huff. His bright eyes stabbed into Wally though it didn't affect the redhead's mood. Wally grinned proudly, content at seeing Dick Grayson in front of him—not a prodigy masking his identity, not a teammate, just bright-eyed Dick.

"Good to see you," Wally greeted, soaking up as much of Robin's face as he could. It had been a while since he had the luxury of lazing around with a maskless Robin, behaving like any other teenager might. Now Wally could see the weariness in Robin's eyes. It was subtle, hidden even, but still there.

"Low blow." Robin lowered his eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Whine all you want. So," Wally said, putting aside his bowl while Robin finished up his own, "Tomorrow."

"We need to go to a remote location. We don't want to be in a civilian area."

Wally nodded. "Guess we can give them the blessing of being whooped in private."

Robin smirked. "Yeah. But, I'm not sure Batman will be around. It looks like he got busy…"

"Hey, I know it's weird that he's pretty busy but-"

"It doesn't bother me."

Wally closed his mouth and watched how Robin poked at the last few clumps of ice cream. "Rob, don't even try to pull that kind of stuff with me. I can tell."

"Oh yeah? Tell what?"

"I can _tell_ you're bothered when he gets really busy and I can tell you're bothered by those guys—Akim, and the…weirdos who love you."

The silly attempt to pull a smile back on Robin's face worked. The edges of his mouth curled up a bit. Robin glanced at Wally, grateful at how laidback his demeanor was. They both had a casual air about them, something playful tagging along with everything they did. It drew Robin to Wally and vice versa. Playful competition had initiated their first conversation and they had in fact bickered a good while before they had struck up a friendship (but bicker they still did sometimes).

Robin didn't want to come up with a witty retort this time. "Shut up," he decided on.

Satisfied by the way Robin smiled, Wally stretched onto his side, taking half of the bed. "For being so mean, I'm going to crash here a bit until Queen Medusa gets here."

Robin sighed. He didn't protest, couldn't even, when Wally's eyes shut and his breathing regulated through sleep. Quietly, Robin put the bowl on the stand beside him and reclined onto his back, mindful not to kick Wally's face as he positioned himself into something cozier.

He felt just a bit better in many aspects at feeling Wally's presence beside him, feeling like he was having a semi-slumber party. His mind wandered from Wally, to his other teammates and how they coped, to Roy, to Bruce and what kept him busy, to Akim and what would come tomorrow. In a rare moment, he debated if going head on with the new threat would really be the best plan. His musing stopped short when Wally shifted so he curled more into himself.

"Idiot," Robin said to the sleeping form, wondering just how tired Wally must have been by that point but had hid it fast enough to had left Robin with little to no suspicion of it.

Before Robin dozed off, he pulled out his mask from his jacket and put it on.

**-6-6-6-**

States away, a masked figure chucked a bound man to the ground.

"He was preparing to return to the casino when we intercepted," a masked one said, tilting his head down at their prisoner.

The portly captive spat out curses while he used his shoulders to heave off the marble ground, yanking at the restraints on his wrists all the while. His head lifted, one eye swollen and disturbing a trail of blood that oozed from a head injury. With his good eye, he made out the dark desk and man sitting behind it.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snapped.

The man at the desk had another masked figure at his side, silent. The man's flaxen, smoothed hair and the white tie popping off his navy suit contrasted the darkness of the two masked figures littering the large space of the office.

"I burned the casino you still had the gall to operate," the blonde said. He pressed into the leather seat, gray eyes absorbing every detail of the balding man on his floor. He ignored the ranting that came from the pudgy mobster and instead, glanced outside of the one-way windows. Darkness had hidden most of the ocean from his view but the moon bounced off the ripples as the tide came in and out.

"…listening to me, you piece of-"

"Your fat body," the blonde interrupted the mad rambling, looking back at the mobster, "I have decided to put to work."

The mobster's face reddened more. "Do you know who the fuck I am?"

"I do," the blonde stood and circled the desk, "And you are going to lure him out tomorrow."

Before the mobster could spit in the blonde's face, the masked subordinate who had brought him shoved the large man's face into the cold ground again with the heel of his boot. The mobster thrashed and growled from below, the sounds mixing with the click of the blonde's footsteps.

"You've heard of Batman," the blonde said.

The mobster stopped struggling, stayed silent a moment, and then let out a hoarse sound that should have been a cackle. "Batman? Is that who you're trying to get? With me? Batman ain't got a soft spot for criminals, you moron," he laughed and then groaned when the foot on his head applied more pressure.

"As…fascinating as The Batman may be," the blonde started, crouching as a small smile touched his face, "It's Robin that you're going to serve as bait for."

Snorting in disbelief, the mobster tried to look at the stranger's face above. "Yeah? And who the hell do you think you are to pull something stupid like that?"

"I'm not important."

"No shit," the mobster laughed again, part wheezed, "You're dead. Just some nobody who had the balls to snatch me up, huh?"

There was silence from the blonde for a moment. "You could say that."

"And what's in it for me, huh? You get this guy off me and spare me my life? Don't bother. I'd rather die than help a piece of scum like you."

Reaching out, the blonde's fingers danced over the man's stubby fingers until they found what they wanted. The mobster stilled his breathing, feeling the way the blonde's long fingers stroked the wedding ring before it was plucked off the mobster's finger.

"Then, I guess I'll find someone else to fill your shoes," the blonde said, murmuring the words directly at the ring. It was luxurious and inside, the wife's name had been engraved. "Stephanie, is it?" he read to the mobster.

The mobster's demeanor said enough; the fury building in one eye, the tense body, and the tightly pressed lips. The blonde smiled faintly, almost pitifully, at the ring before he dropped it in front of the mobster. The loud clang it made on impact with the ground reverberated in the otherwise silent room.

"We have a jet to catch."

**-6-…TBC…-6-**

Thank you for reading. Sorry it takes so long to leak information about what's going on. I don't want to rush the character's talk and boy, do some of them like to talk.

And just in case it wasn't clear enough, the blonde man is the same man from the first scene in Chapter 4. Anyway, thanks again for reading!


	7. Gone

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the big delay. Nonsense happened, including a summer cold just as I was about to edit this. Gah! Anyway, thanks to anyone who is still reading, truly! Thank you for the continuing support.

Sorry for any errors. I got most of them out (I had a lot on the first edit) so at least that's an improvement!

**Warnings**: Violence, including blood

**-7-…Gone…-7-**

Robin hadn't been entirely surprised to hear that Artemis had not heard a sound similar to the one he and Roy (and Superboy, technically) had heard a few nights earlier. Nor had he been surprised that she was almost up to speed with the events. While he credited her knowledge to Green Arrow, Robin suspected she was the type to dig up information without the help of any instructor.

During the gathering, Wally hadn't put any effort into concealing his displeasure. His wariness had started the moment he laid eyes on Artemis and Robin could see the same vehemence today in Wally's eyes while Artemis had spoken.

Even though she had excused herself to wash up, Wally still glowered, but at the ground. Robin smirked as he turned in the seat he had occupied during the group talk, facing Wally directly. "Upset I had to throw you off the bed? You're a heavy sleeper, sorry."

Wally looked up at the comment, smiling faintly at the memory. Robin had woken first, mostly because of Wally's leg pressing uncomfortably against his side. In retaliation, Robin nudged the redhead off the bed to wake him and before the speedster could collect his wits, they had received a message announcing Artemis' arrival.

"It just bugs me," Wally said, smile falling off.

"You mean 'she'," Kaldur said, offering the two a smile as he approached. He carried a tray in his hands, balancing mugs on them.

Wally huffed but grinned his thanks as he claimed the red mug. "You made these?" he asked, eyes sparkling when he saw whipped cream topping the drink.

"I may be newer to the surface world but I know a few tricks." Kaldur moved the tray toward Robin, who took note of the dark skin. Any injuries he had seen on the boy looked gone.

"Thanks, man," Robin said and plucked a light blue mug, "It smells good."

Kaldur put the tray on the low table and sat beside Robin, taking the last cup for himself. "You can tell me if it's good enough to share with the girls," he said, looking at the hallway.

Megan had flown after Artemis but why exactly, Robin couldn't pinpoint. "What about Superboy?"

"I have one." The clone walked around the couch and indeed held his own, white mug. "I learned…a little about how to make it."

"You'll be a pro in no time," KF laughed, winking as he took a sip.

"So," Robin started, peering at his teammates through his mask.

"So, indeed." Kaldur sighed but sported his soft smile still. "I think we have to trust each other if we're going to have any chance against these people."

The comment stabbed Wally the hardest. He grumbled and wiped off his cream mustache.

"When will they attack again," Superboy half-growled.

"It won't just be an attack," Kaldur reminded, pushing his words on Robin more than anyone.

They didn't have to say it aloud. Robin tapped the warm sides of his mugs, slightly miffed at having such attention on him. He was use to being in the spotlight since his earliest years but those instances were when he had performed stunning feats. This was different; he was under still under the spotlight but rather than wait for his dazzling stunts, they watched his awkward failures and waited for the next blow to come at him.

_They could get killed over this_, Robin thought. He stared deeper at his now cream-less drink, which trembled each time he tapped the mug.

"They're a bunch of wannabes. That means they'll never win," Wally proclaimed, putting on a cheerful face.

Robin glanced at him with a smug smile. "Of course," he said. Behind his mask, his eyes didn't convey the same confidence.

"But they know where we are. We don't know their location," Superboy said in a low tone.

"No, but we know their technology—well, stolen technology—may confirm some of our suspicions," Kaldur added, "Artemis was not able to hear it. That must mean it specifically targets male humans. That could explain why the rest of us couldn't hear it. Well, save for Superboy. I wonder why he managed to hear it only when he got close to it."

"Maybe he wasn't supposed to. Malfunction?" Robin shrugged.

Wally stole an inquisitive glance at Robin. He couldn't detect any unusual gestures yet something nagged at the back of his mind. "If their technology is as specific as we think, maybe that's what it really is. After all, if you want an army of Robins, you can't have any chicks around I'd think."

"Mind control," Superboy hissed, "Does that mean all of them are being controlled against their will?"

They grew silent though Robin suspected he knew the answer. He waited a moment, thinking over his options. He knew the attack would be soon. Even with Artemis and Roy at their aide, they couldn't guarantee victory—how many goons did they have to fight altogether? It would be too foolish even by hero standards to engage with something still too unpredictable.

He slowed down his thinking process and prepared to offer a piece of himself to his team. He never got around to saying it though—his phone chimed. He felt three pairs of eyes on him while he fished it out.

"Him," Wally said, without having to read the letters flashing on the screen.

"Sorry," he said to the others. He stood up and walked away as he answered the phone. "Hey." His voice nearly softened, almost giving away his delight.

"You're awake." In Batman's lingo, Robin took it as the detective's way of expressing relief (even if Batman would never admit to it).

"Feeling pretty chipper too," Robin said, smiling into the phone.

"Chipper?"

"We both can't be so dark, gloomy, myst-"

"I get it."

Robin stifled a chuckle. "You got really busy. Did you find anything out?"

"Jarvis' technology is capable of singling out males from brain activity alone, but it isn't foolproof just yet," Batman said, his voice dropping a tone. It was subtle, but Robin took the smallest moment to savor it since he learned the distinction between Batman's 'down-to-business' tone and the one that was rarely used and reserved for Robin alone.

"It makes sense. Artemis came and she said she didn't heard-"

"I know."

Robin nodded and rolled his eyes. "Green Arrow?"

"We spoke briefly before they arrived back."

"Figures."

"Do you trust her?"

Robin halted in his tracks, glancing in the direction of the hallway that would lead him to Artemis' room. He pushed forward, entering the safety of his own room before he answered, "She's my teammate. I'm going to trust her."

Batman's silence, however often Robin had been victim to it, still had the capability of upsetting Robin's stomach. The boy exhaled, "Batman, I-"

"I know."

"Will you stop saying you know? I _know_ you know. I know you get everything but that doesn't mean _I'm_ satisfied." Robin pressed his lips together, feeling his chest balloon with his deeper, frustrated breaths.

Batman stayed silent but the ominous aura that had been seeping through the phone vanished. "Dick," Batman started, slower, "I know you're not like me in many ways."

"That doesn't mean I'll stop trusting you," Robin mouthed the man's name silently after the comment.

"You trust your teammates."

"…I do. All of them."

"…"

"Batman?"

"I trust you," was all Batman said.

Robin deflated against the wall and felt his lips pull up a smile again. Batman, Bruce, trusted him to make the decision. Batman trusted him to look after himself should the trust in his teammates be misplaced. The man who wielded kryptonite secretly in the presence of one of the greatest heroes on the planet had faith, however little, in a young boy.

_I can only hope he trusts in what I'll do next_. Robin shut his eyes, welcoming the darkness. He collected his thoughts and emotions more easily in that state, and he did his best to repress any that would betray his words. Even so, gathering his thoughts reminded Robin of how his body craved just a bit more rest. His head could use a few extra hours on a pillow and a warm bath could soothe some tension in his muscles.

"I trust you too," Robin said. "No one's taking me by force anytime soon."

"I'll be there soon. The League is still busy. Green Arrow was called away the moment he had returned."

Robin, eyes still closed, took in the realization. "We can handle it on our own. We're not just kids."

"No, but you're all still young. Only you have the most experience."

"Hey, I said I trusted my team. Alone, maybe they were still, you know, prone to messing up but we're something incredible when we're together."

"You made a point of getting that message across."

Robin half-grinned at the image of Batman's glower at them the night they rescued Superboy. "Yeah, well, we did rescue Superman's son all on our own."

"Only after disobeying orders."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Put that energy of yours into recovering."

"Yes, sir," Robin mocked. He didn't have to pry to know that Batman knew the Boy Wonder's body was shy of being back to normal.

Robin opened his eyes as the conversation ended. He slid to the ground as the weight of his next move settled on his shoulders. He clenched the phone in one hand and pressed it to his forehead.

After the call, Robin lingered in the privacy of his room to contemplate over his plan. When time had stretched too long, he returned to three sets of curious (some less subtle than others) faces. Robin looked at his drink on the table and saw no whiffs of steam coming out of it. Had he been in his room that long?

"Black Canary wants us all to meet up," Kaldur said. He stood and gestured toward the hallway leading to the training room. "We're waiting for you."

Wally made a sound, like a short sigh, and looked away. By the time Robin had understood the gesture to be one of disappointment, the redhead had snatched up the cups, save for Robin's, and dashed into the kitchen.

Prioritizing the meeting, Robin started walking after Kaldur. A few steps into the hallway, Superboy glanced at him.

"What?" Robin met his gaze. In answer, Superboy only stared harder and then faced forward again.

It felt as if Robin were repressing too many urges today. He wanted to sigh himself. He was a performer, he could brush off the looks but the fact that it came heavily from his teammates somehow complicated everything.

He felt a rush of air as Wally beat them to the training area. Artemis and Megan were already there, looking at the boys as they entered—Artemis shooting Wally a sharp look when the speedster made what Robin guessed to be an equally glowering look.

"About time," Black Canary announced. She took center stage, her hands on her hips. Robin always admired how her strong poses were graced with hint of limberness. Paired with a commanding expression made her that much more imposing when she chose to be so.

Robin apologized with a shrug of his shoulder when her eyes picked him out of the group.

Behind their trainer, Red Tornado stood. "Your last mission brought about new data. There are many of them. There are surely much more than the ones you encountered."

"And the next time we'll meet, we can safely assume they'll try to take Robin," Kaldur said, holding Black Canary's eyes.

Wally crossed his arms and gestured with his chin. "If they try to attack here, it's risking the civilians nearby. We don't know if they're low enough to take the fight there."

"But we can't just move and wait for them to attack in the some deserted place," Artemis said, voice dipped with irritation. "What if they decide to move while some of us are back home? Only Megan, Superboy, and Robin are staying here."

Through a frown, Wally retorted, "I'm just pointing out that there are a lot of innocent people out there and _some_ of us want to avoid them getting caught in the middle of all this."

"We can agree that we're in an uncomfortable situation," Kaldur mediated, handing them both an admonishing face. "We still don't know enough about them."

Superboy snorted loudly. "Why don't you just have her read their mind?" he tilted his head up and looked at Megan.

The Martian blinked and hesitated. "I…tried though. They're really focused though."

"But you were in combat at the time," Artemis pointed out, dropping her glare as she, too, put her attention on the Martian. "What if you just had one to yourself?"

Megan glanced up, pulling for answers. "Well…"

"That's it," Robin exclaimed, "We only need one of them."

Wally's eyebrows shot up. "You mean, just snatch one up and try reading his mind back here?"

"Why not?" Robin said, grinning. "If what Roy said is true, they're running around the city before and after they plan any direct hits on us."

Black Canary met Red Tornado's invisible gaze. Robin knew they were silently communicating. He didn't want anything to risk his intentions. "Come on," he urged his teammates, "One squad will go out and try to find one."

"What if we can't find one?" asked Megan.

"We should have a back-up plan." Kaldur nodded at Robin. "That may be one way but we have to decide how we'll proceed if that doesn't work. We have to assume they'll do something to lure us out. I doubt they'll attack us directly, where we have the home advantage."

"What will your plan be then?" inquired Red Tornado.

The room fell subject to a heavy silence. Robin knew what he would do, regardless of the decision, but he hoped for a plan that could benefit his team in the long run.

"Approach it from another angle," Black Canary suggested, "Don't think in terms of how you'll react."

Robin tapped his chin. "How would they act, huh…"

"If I were them, I'd single us all apart. It would not only weaken us, one by one, but leave Robin open should they try to take him," Kaldur said to his team. He was rewarded with nods and a smile from Megan.

"We have to stick together no matter what," she said, "We have to keep the mental channel open at all times."

Superboy grimaced at the thought but conceded. "If it means we get to hit them big as a group…"

They decided. The plan unraveled around Kaldur's statement. The group wouldn't center around Robin. They would all maintain a position, back to back, that would keep their nucleus tight, but loose enough to give each member corner-eye views of the other teammates. The formation became the foundation for further developing a strategy.

The group designated to hunt down an enemy consisted of Wally, Superboy, and Kaldur. They would set off that night when they had the best opportunity to smoke one out. Artemis opted to train with Black Canary to hone her knowledge on the enemy's fighting tactics. Megan had the opportunity to sharpen her skills through meditation, especially should the squad succeed.

Before they left, they fastened a tracking device on Robin, despite his protest. It was less a matter of wanting his teammates to know where he was and more of his dislike of being tracked down so easily. He endured Batman's snooping. He didn't want to extend the habit to his team. But, given the circumstances, he reluctantly placed it behind his ear, under his hair.

Before the squad left, Robin bumped his fist with KF's and offered him his most confident grin. Whatever concern or frustration the redhead had been harboring fell off his face for a moment as he chuckled and returned the smug look.

"Go get 'em," Robin said, scrapping all traces of his own uneasiness for the moment.

KF winked and saluted him. "Piece of cake. Don't do anything stupid or I'll punch you."

Robin watched the blur fade away and suddenly, he felt heavy. He was glad no one was there to intercept him as he went back to his room. He exhaled when he saw the semi-sanctuary and went inside, thinking deeply over his plan. His intent had been to prepare his team for what he thought was the best option: turning himself in. The words had never come out but they were the tip of his tongue. Now, he even considered sneaking out to execute it on his own and spare his teammates from what was going to be a draining fight.

_Useless fight_, Robin thought. As much as he didn't like the prospect of losing, his team would most likely be worn down before they could make a significant dent on the enemy, simply because he knew there had to be many more subordinates ready to replace fallen ones. It was a tactic used in history's oldest armies, a tactic Robin found dangerous.

He didn't have time to wait for Megan's mind reading. It probably wouldn't work either, he suspected. He was being a hypocrite. Abandoning his team to pursue his own plan was testament that he couldn't trust them.

Wasn't it? Robin frowned as he sat on the bed and pulled up his laptop. Neither the screen on his phone or laptop showed messages from either Alfred or Bruce. With the quick distraction over, he immediately fell back into his ranting. He trusted his team and his reason to leave them was _because_ he trusted them to do the smart thing once he was gone. So, in that justification, he did trust them…?

"Gah," Robin cursed at the screen and rubbed at his hair. It didn't alleviate his tangling thoughts. "Focus."

He growled again and punched the mattress. It absorbed the blow, leaving him more frustrated. He unclenched his hands and shuts his eyes tightly. Meditating, he figured he could try. He relaxed the muscles around his face first and then exhaled out what he hoped to be his rambling thoughts.

Then, it came. His eyes shot open as a shrill broke his concentration. Instinct told him to grab his head to stop it from falling off. He gasped, shaking his head wildly when the sound bounced inside his head, discombobulating him. He lost a hold on his vision and had to close his eyes tightly to take the edge off some of the pain.

The cacophony that pressed against his head sounded like a bad mix of voices and unidentifiable sounds. He thought he saw the lines of images appearing behind his eyelids but they would flicker and vanish before his baffled mind could do anything with the details.

It stopped.

As sudden as the chaos started, it dropped out and left his mind quiet and exhausted. Robin's fingers had been pressing too hard into his temples and now he could feel them aggravating his skin. Cautious, he opened his eyes, hearing his breathing coming irregularly.

He looked around, as if expecting the source of the trouble to surprise him. Nothing came from it though. In the moment of his emotions seeping back into him, Robin made his decision.

He suited up.

**-7-7-7-**

He had to move fast. Robin grazed the skies and landed on a building's flat rooftop, moving into the shadows. Whatever it was that baited him out was pulling him in the opposite direction where KF and the others had headed. From what he knew about the tracking device, his location could only be accessed if someone actively looked it up on the monitor. He had an unsettling feeling that someone would look him up any moment though. If they did, they would see he was in fact not at HQ. He figured he still had some time on his side. There was enough to keep them occupied while he investigated. Hopefully.

Robin took a running start and flipped onto the next rooftop, crouching in a shadow again as he surveyed the area. The city was relatively quiet, its breath coming in the few cars still rolling around at the late hour and occasional laughter of delinquents loitering corners. Moments earlier, he was sure he heard a noise though; it wasn't the same mental shrill he had heard earlier.

Taking a deep inhale, Robin shut his eyes and listened. Nothing. He straightened and maneuvered through the darkness, hearing the noise pick up again.

_Being followed_, he thought. Whether friend or foe, neither really settled well with him. If friend, he would have to explain his late night adventure. It wasn't like he had left without informing anyone of his whereabouts though. He had sent Wally's phone, which remained back at HQ, a text, stating what he had done. Yet if it were a foe, he could have bigger problems.

He fiddled with a few batarangs as he continued pushing forward, intent on avoiding any housing areas. The less people, the better.

He finally felt comfortable back at the docks where no late night shifts were present. He stood still on a crate, debating where to aim. He spun and chucked the batarangs behind him, toward the right.

A form dashed out of the way as an arrow's release matched the subtle noise of the batarangs tearing up the air. The arrow hit one and crashed into another one, leaving the third to hit empty space. Robin's target stepped off a ledge and greeted him with a dismal, albeit familiar, face.

"I didn't think you'd be one to follow me," Robin smiled in some relief at Roy's presence.

"Either they would show up or you would. Either way works for me."

Robin tilted his head and studied the teen closer. Roy looked even bigger than last time, his form dominated with bumps of muscle. "You heard it too."

Roy looked past his shoulder and into the water. "Barely."

Robin nodded, deciding against prying into how much Roy had felt. His gut told him that Roy hadn't had as much as a painful experience, if any. Robin could still hear the faint hum tickling him, urging him to follow the trail it left for him. It was coming from the water.

"You still hear it," Roy said. He walked past Robin and scouted their location.

Robin smirked. "And you?"

"Sometimes. I'm sure others can hear it too, if they're not sleeping already." The archer jumped off his spot and stepped onto a wooden dock. It creaked loudly under his weight. "At least those with similar brain activity, if that's how they're targeting you."

Robin looked around for signs of life before he leapt down and hurried over, his own movements barely recognized by the old dock. He traced the outline of the ocean with his eyes, stopping midway. "There…"

They watched as the front of a boat rode out the waves. The moon was subject to clouds that night, only peeking over a cloudy mass now and again. Even without its light, Robin gradually made out the boat's white color against the dark sea. There was no mistaking the figures on it; good amount of them had their hoods tipped back, all showing off fresh faces.

"You scared?" Roy asked as his fingers reached for another arrow.

"Huh?"

His voice grew lower. "I don't care how much of a 'wonder' you are. You get scared just like everyone else," Roy said.

"Of course not," Robin replied, being sure to not seem hasty in his reply. He knew what fear was all too well. All kids got scared and he had extra doses of it the night the rope had been tampered with. When Bruce Wayne had admitted his identity as the Batman, Robin had felt the sharp, brief feeling of fear again. Even as he adorned the mask of Batman's prodigy and leapt off tall buildings, what most called 'fear' became adrenaline and motivation for Robin.

Now, he felt the course of adrenaline building up, making him ache to take action. But, did that mean he was afraid?

_I think I am_. The fear he had was muddled with more concern than anything else, he deduced. It wasn't concern over himself either. He knew life was nothing short of a dance, every person just waiting for Death to swoop them away. Yet, he still wondered over his teammates, especially Wally. If he took the time to think over it, then he would say he was worried for them.

But he didn't stop to think about it.

The hum grew more intense and then vanished as the boat neared them. Roy had his arrow poised but one of the boys on the boat waved in a submissive gesture.

"Don't shoot," he asked in a young voice.

Robin kept his hand on his utility belt, fingering a compartment. The boat was too close now, a decent vessel capable of holding a good amount of people. It was long too. Robin wasn't able to see who stood at the back just yet but he made out a strange sound under the breaking of the waves.

Groaning? Robin narrowed his eyes and stepped back as the tip of the boat finally met the dock. "I wish I was surprised to see you all," he called up to them.

The way the boys looked at him ruffled Robin's feathers. The skin around their eyes looked too hard around the edge; their eyes themselves shouldn't have looked as washed out as they were. Robin pitied them.

"Will you put your arrow down?" Again, the familiar, accented voice.

Robin kept counting as many as he could see, stopping when he saw Akim step closer to the edge. "Were you just waiting here all night?"

Akim turned his hidden face to Roy. "Your arrow."

"I'd rather shoot you in the chest than lower it," Roy said. His pose didn't falter a bit.

"There are people on board for you to meet. So, if you would lower it…."

"No."

Robin tried to look into the boat but it was higher than he had hoped. "Who?"

Akim stepped aside as two men were dragged to stand forward, both bound and gagged. One was a heavy-set man, his face marred by old scars and fresh cuts. Through hard scrutinizing, Robin picked up the man's file from his brain and labeled him as the mobster who underhandedly ran the casino that was recently bombed. The other figure, Robin couldn't name. He was much younger, maybe Roy's age, with a lean build and the clothing of what could be taken as a street punk.

"The hell is this?" Roy snorted at the two captives, keeping his arrow aimed at Akim.

"He's finally here in this state, ready to meet you, Robin." Akim nodded at the Boy Wonder. "He and this pig here," he gestured to the large captive," Had to hurry on over to make it."

Robin realized he meant their head of operations. "Really? Why isn't he here himself then? Scared?" he mocked, putting on an arrogant air.

"He was hungry and decided to have his dinner. Plans had to keep going as scheduled though," Akim explained.

Robin tilted his head at the excuse, unsure if he should take it seriously. "….What?"

"I'll relay his message," Akim interjected, pulling free a dagger, "Before you are two contaminations to this world. One, a mobster who sucks those dry for financial gain with a misplaced sense of honor and worthiness. The other, a gangbanger, a specimen of an epidemic plaguing this earth, relying on senseless violence."

"What are y-"

"Their kind are not welcomed," Akim stepped up behind the mobster, "We gave him a warning and he ignored it."

Roy's fingers twitched, his view of Akim broken up by the mobster's pudgy form. "Don't do it."

The grace in Akim's movements disturbed Robin. An arm wrapped around the mobster and pressed the blade to his folded neck. Robin saw the man's bloodshot eyes grow wide and his heavy breathing escalate into panicked, furious groaning.

As Akim had started moving, Robin dashed forward and leapt up. His arms caught hold of the boat's edge and he swung over, landing a kick to Akim's hand. The blade flew out and without delay, Robin tackled the mobster down as Roy released his arrow.

Robin saw Akim's legs stagger back from the impact of the blow. Around him, the shuffling and pounding of feet told him to keep moving. When Robin saw the first set of feet near him, he rolled onto his hands and kicked his feet up, smacking the first boy directly under the jaw. He won himself space and he used it to draw out his staff. He chased after Akim.

The masked man had torn out the arrow. From the lack of blood, Robin guessed he wore protection under his clothing. He was ready for Robin though when the Boy Wonder soared at him.

"You can't save them all," Akim said, tearing out his own staff to block Robin's blow. He shoved Robin back with brute strength and launched a set of daggers at him from one hand.

Robin deflected some and flipped out of the way for the others, hearing some of the boys get struck by those he dodged. He caught Roy already mounting the ship and shoving the captives out of the way. The boat's interior was more spacious than the outside suggested. There was something close to a swarm of lackeys around them.

"Stop," Akim ordered. The boys obeyed, stepping back from both Roy and Robin.

Robin straightened and faced Akim, still mindful of any suspicious movements. "Tell me what I want to know," he said to fill the silence.

A short span of more silence followed his question. Roy looked agitated, ready to spit insults. Akim spoke before the archer could get a word in. "You must have heard the sound if you came all the way here, yes?"

Robin didn't admit to it. He could practically feel the fascination pouring out from Akim's voice.

"Incredible. So such technology is capable of grand feats. I need to ask why you came alone, without the team." The way Akim said the words made Robin suspect the foreigner knew why.

The question put Robin's mind on hold. He had various answers piling up in his head. He trusted his team to beat this, trusted them to trust him in his decision making…

In the end, Robin couldn't find an answer that satisfied him. All he had were ones that tightened his stomach.

"I see," Akim said, "You'll come with me?"

"Robin," Roy warned.

Robin looked over at him and smiled. "This is where I get off," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The hell you do," Roy snapped, readying two arrows and tearing his eyes from Robin.

Akim's hand signed to the boys and they were on Roy like maggots on a carcass. Robin swallowed, catching glimpses of Roy's furious face as he struggled through the mass that kept him from nearing Robin.

"Don't you dare!" He boomed. "Robin!"

Robin narrowed his eyes after he forced himself to break away from the sight. He approached Akim until he was only a foot away. He detected a pleasant scent filtering through the young man's robes, as if they had been recently washed. For a moment, it brought Robin a comforted feeling.

"You understand that at a certain point, I'll need to blindfold you."

"I understand." Robin didn't. But if it bought him time, he'd agree to it. He tagged along, wondering how far Akim intended to walk on the boat. Was there another boat waiting to pick them up at the end of this one?

Robin glanced to the side and saw the two captives propped against one another. Ahead, he could detect Akim's hand moving beneath the sleeve ever so faintly.

_Something's not right. _Robin closed off Roy's fury and kept watching Akim's arm.

"Robin." Akim's voice dropped a tone and he halted in his steps. "Do you think so little of us?"

Robin barely registered when Akim ducked. Directly in his path, Robin saw another man bearing a mask with the 'R' symbol on it. What he noticed even more was the weapon rushing out directly at him.

Robin jumped and landed on it before it struck, feeling the strength of the metal beneath his feet. He took seconds to admire how long it had ejected before he ran across it. He readied his staff. As he expected, the blade retracted back, forcing Robin to jump up or else have it interrupt him in mid-sprint.

His jump propelled him forward and he used the speed and weight of his arms to bring down the staff. The masked man bent back and used his free arm to absorb the impact. A sharp sound told Robin that armor was under it.

"Cheating a little, aren't you?" he chuckled at the R-masked figure; he was a good foot taller than Akim.

"Taking you compliantly is against orders." This one spoke with a different, thicker accent.

Robin smirked and leapt up again, avoiding Akim's attack from behind. He landed and rushed toward the mobster and gangster. "And why is that?"

"Your team must scream for you first," Akim said, tossing a sphere at Robin.

In response, Robin yanked up his cape, shielding himself from the explosion of light. He knew he had to escape from the vulnerable spot he had put himself in. He kept his cape up and used the shadows as a guideline. He saw the steady shadows of the two captives and hurried to them. He hissed when their shadows vanished but he couldn't lower the cape until the light had dimmed.

He squinted through what brightness remained and he could still hear Roy. In front, he didn't hear anything but a faint moan and he ultimately made out the mobster's large body leaning into the unknown, masked man's blade. The mobster's hair was held in a terrible grip; Robin thought he could hear each hair strand screaming. At his side, the bound gangster stared at the masked men with large eyes, making the bags under his eyes look twice as evident.

"Don't," Robin started, stepping forward.

"Would you pick one over the other?" Akim asked. His fingers wrapped around a whip that spilled out from his sleeve.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Robin said. He saw a trickle of blood run over the mobster's dirtied shirt. "Let them go."

"As you say." The other masked man released the mobster's hair and the blade tore into his neck.

"No!" Robin rushed forward, chucking his own spheres at them. The gangster's body arched in front of him, his gurgle lost in the gag. Akim jumped away from him and the teen's body slumped over like dead weight, the gray of his shirt disrupted by the red streaks oozing out of the wound.

A quick check confirmed their deaths and he scowled. His feet moved before his eyes tore away from them; he darted after Akim and the other masked man. They made their figures well known, jumping and flipping under the artificial lights.

"Stop!" Robin shouted at them, feeling his blood pumping. He utilized every skill he had to keep his sprinting smooth, making his feet only graze the ground.

"Come out wherever you are, Young Justice," the R-masked figure said, hurtling something into the air. Light tore through the sky, mimicking a firework as it stretched out before disintegrating into faint colors. He chucked something again, causing two more explosions to break the city silence again. Robin fixed his breathing as he leapt up, looking down as a group of delinquents stared up at the display in awe.

_At this rate, the police will get involved._

"Hurry, hurry," Akim shouted in a voice so unbecoming of the one Robin had grown use to, "Or your buildings will fall next."

Akim's body twisted in midair and his whip tore out, nicking a row of windows on a corporate office. Glass crumbled and another boom followed it as another explosive lit up the skies.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the chaos, watching as Akim's whip snapped down and sliced into the building, creating a split at least ten feet deep. As the whip retracted, Robin flung four batarangs at him. As he expected, Akim spun and deflected most of them, allowing one to graze him.

"Come at me," he told Robin.

The Boy Wonder accepted, taking a swift glance around the area to ensure that the delinquents that had been ogling the spectacle had fled. In the distance, he could hear Roy getting closer. It wouldn't be long before the arrows skimmed through the sky, which meant the swarm of boys back on the boat would be nearby.

Robin jumped off the ledge and met Akim halfway, him with his staff and the foreigner with his whip. The sound of their weapons clashing drowned in another explosion, their forms illuminated by the light that now constantly stretched over their heads.

It didn't dissuade Robin. He used his frame to the advantage and swooped up as he braced his weapon against Akim's. His feet drove out and knocked the masked dead on, too fast for Akim to untangle himself and recoil away.

At the contact, Akim groaned and lashed out with his other arm. Robin swept away already, using the momentum to land on another building. "No match for the real thing, eh?" he teased, offering a view of his back. He wiggled in a mocking gesture.

"A worthy being to aspire to," Akim said back and Robin had difficulty hearing him from the sound of the boys drawing closer. Another firework went off.

"Let's see what you can do." Robin flashed a grin. Inside, his stomach almost turned. His plan was faltering, badly. But, he could improvise. If he couldn't infiltrate with his energy spared as he had hoped, he'd have to remind the copy-cats of who they dared to kidnap.

To his chagrin, Akim replied back, "No." He spun away and went after the other masked man, who had been occupied making enough noise to wake up everyone on Mars.

"Ch'." Robin took off after him instantly, cursing when he saw the spinning of police lights. "Great, just what I need."

He screeched to a halt though and leapt up before an arrow could strike his leg. He turned back and repressed the need to bash his head into something. What else could go wrong?

Roy's face was beyond dismal now. "You…!" The archer was seething, bounding for him with the swarm hot on his heels.

"Crap," Robin turned around again and bolted. If it was just Roy, he might have spared a few seconds to explain himself but with the rush of boys behind the archer, he had no need to stick around.

Ahead, Akim was addressing the nearing flock of lackeys. "Break this city apart until Young Justice arrives! Wake the dead if you must!"

At the order, Robin could hear the boys leap away, picking a desired spot to wreak havoc. "No! Hey!" He rushed to the side and leapt down, landing both hands on a boy's shoulder. As Robin vaulted off them, the pressure from doing so caused the unmasked boy to stumble and fall backward.

Robin landed a few feet away; he looked up. His eyes widened under his mask. From below, it was like watching a pack of gazelles fleeing over a canyon to escape a predator. Boys jumped over him, over buildings, their forms clear under the constant light of fireworks. Police sirens wailed and Akim's voice somehow still broke through all of it.

"Tear this city apart if you have to!"

A resounding cry of obedience followed.

"No way," Robin breathed. He stopped staring and gritted his teeth. His mind raced, formulating a plan. He kept moving as he did so, taking out one boy at a time, seeing Roy do the same from the corner of his eye. Akim and the masked man had taken a spot high above, watching them all from there.

"Show them how useless they are," Akim ordered next, aiming his finger at a patrol car.

Robin reacted and whipped out one of his favorite gadgets, aiming at two boys that stalked toward the police officers. It spun in the air and caught two boys by the ankles, intending to wrap around them tightly to cease their running. One boy, however, whipped around on instinct and cut the line before he could be trapped. When he did though, gas exploded and it had him down within seconds.

In the cloud of smoke, someone took it to their advantage and shot straight at Robin with a whip. The Boy Wonder gasped and realized within milliseconds that he couldn't completely avoid the blow.

"Robin!" A flash preceded the cry and Robin saw yellow crush into him, knocking him out of harm's way.

Robin groaned as he rolled on the ground, head snapping up to meet KF's brimming eyes. "KF…."

"Don't you dare…! You…! What are you doing out here?" KF shouted at him, yanking him roughly by the arm. He sprinted without Robin's consent around an alley.

The sudden movement turned Robin's world upside down. He stumbled and shook his head, unable to respond. "I…."

"You were…Roy said…"

Robin's chest tightened, knowing now KF had run into Roy just moments before finding Robin. "KF…It was the-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say that." KF invaded Robin's space, almost nose to nose as he glared directly into Robin's soul. "You didn't trust us!"

"KF-"

"How could you do this to us? To _me_?"

The stone on Robin's chest plummeted into his stomach. The expression on KF's face was foreign, one he never wanted to see again. But even before he could offer any signs of remorse, explanation, anything, the wall behind them erupted.

They both tensed and jerked out of the way, turning to see what had caused the destruction.

"Superboy!" Robin hurried forward, seeing the clone slowly rise again.

"Stupid…kids," Superboy growled, rubbing his head.

Robin peeked at the hole and gaped at the stretch of hole the clone had been thrown through. "The others?" he pressed.

KF's eyes stayed hard but hid the personalized glared—one that said he planned to punch Robin where it hurt most. "Around."

_I found him, _KF thought aloud then.

_Robin! I'm so glad you're not hurt. _Miss Martian. _Is everyone connected?_

_Red Arrow_, Aqualad started, _I know you don't like this bu-_

_Your Boy Wonder almost got himself snatched up. Some team you all are. _Roy's mental voice was just as brooding as his outspoken one.

_Enough chit chat. We need to regroup and stay together. _Artemis.

_We're at the southwest building that Superboy just broke, _KF explained, pitching one more dirty, hurt look at Robin before he hurried out of the alleyway.

Robin and Superboy followed suit and the moment his teammates emerged, Robin could feel their gaze weighing him down. He brushed it aside, his mind on alert and prepared to fight.

"Take them down and bring back the bird!" This time, the other masked man spoke, his own shout much deeper than Akim's.

"Robin," Miss Martian said again in relief, offering him a sad smile as she floated toward them, knocking away any boys that dared to interrupt the reunion.

"All here," Aqualad said, giving Robin only one enigmatic look before he turned his back to his team as they had planned.

"Ready to smash a few heads." Superboy occupied Robin's left side, his fingers curling and uncurling as they warmed up. He hadn't given Robin a disapproving look thus far but Robin detected something different in his voice. Robin could only guess the mission hadn't gone on long enough before they realized what Robin was up to.

"Sorry guys," Robin quickly offered, putting his back to his team as well. "There are at least twenty that I saw earlier." From his spot, he spotted Roy on a rooftop right above them, as if he were their lookout. The only other person with a strong aerial view was Miss Martian, who stayed afloat during their formation.

_There are more police on their way. _Artemis aimed her bow and shot two trick arrows.

_I hear s-_

Superboy's thinking broke and Robin blinked in wonder. His mind went blank, suddenly replaced with a familiar shrill. Training was the only thing that kept him from gasping at the sensation. The sound was stronger, dropping from a shrill to a strange combination of a hum and buzz. His head dropped and he had to shut his eyes to stop himself from collapsing.

A hand on his shoulder made him open one eye slowly. KF was staring at him and by the expression riddling his face, he suspected the speedster was trying to speak to him telepathically. When Robin dropped to one knee, he faintly heard KF shout, "Robin!"

Robin bit his tongue and forced himself to stand but the world tilted to one side. He used his staff to replenish some sense of balance but still he couldn't hear his team's mental voices.

Superboy looked at Robin, frowning. _The noise,_ he reminded his teammates. _It must be close. _He himself heard a faint buzz but from the disorder around them, he hadn't been able to determine it was probably the same sound that debilitated Robin.

Above them, they heard Roy growl and he let out a yell as he took down three more boys. His hand pressed to his head and he looked at the team quickly. "The damn racket!"

"Distractions will get you killed." Akim's voice went almost unnoticed by Robin, who solidified all his training into not falling to both knees.

Robin tried to think, tried to focus but the sound chipped away at his concentration until he finally had to hunch forward.

"Robin, what's-Ah…!" Miss Martian was stolen from the group first. Two whips took her limbs and hoisted her away, offering her as dinner to a group of waiting boys. In moments, Artemis and Aqualad were next, but they were quick to recover.

"KF, take them down!" Aqualad ordered, shouting louder than he ever had as the boys came at him from all sides. "Artemis! Above you! Superboy, wa-"

KF reluctantly gripped Robin's shoulder in a short farewell before he sped off to assist in recollecting his team. Robin grunted as he chucked smoked bombs at the boys that tried to approach him, his vision blurry beyond reason but his spirit kept burning. Superboy stayed at his side, taking Aqualad's mental order to not leave the smaller boy's side.

"Back off," the clone snapped at a nearby group, hoisting up a beaten car with his bare hands. He chucked it at them and then pitched a motorcycle to a group far ahead that was engaging the police.

Robin heard the madness develop around him. His mind was screaming nonsense and from the noise Roy made (if it was Roy), the archer was victim to some of its pain as well. He could hear his teammates around him being picked apart like petals from a flower but when he would turn to look at one of them, he was bombarded by more boys or more noise into his head. It wasn't just the noise but its toll on his body. It made his limbs feel like lead and his spine wanted to stay bent forward in exhaustion.

"You …!" Robin hissed, choking on his own gasp when he was slammed into a wall. He thought he saw Superboy's body rush in front of him to protect him from another blow. "Ak-Akim…"

He couldn't speak but he had wanted to demand an explanation. Why resort to a cheap trick to make him less than his full potential? If he could think, he would have made a note about the boys. They were certainly not affected by the noise, suggesting they had taken preventative steps. What those steps were, Robin couldn't dare think of in his current state.

"Robin, snap out of it!" Superboy was in his face now, his eyes ready to shoot heat vision if they could.

Robin panted and charged forward with the clone, tackling straight into another group of boys. Were more of them here than before? Where was KF? He couldn't remember seeing flashes of yellow lately. He mostly saw dark washes from the coats the boys wore or the darkness of the city's cracked ground. He couldn't look up without extra discomfort, the few explosions that still broke the sky released too many bright lights.

He blinked some blurry lines out of the way and saw a new swarm charge at him.

**-7-7-7-**

He wanted to think, wanted to find a way up to Akim. Robin shot out batarangs again, unaware of how miscalculated the throw was. He couldn't recognize how long they had been out there. Minutes could have been hours for all he knew. He couldn't even think how the city's police force was fairing against the plague of boys. He couldn't even detect much of his teammates' situations. Sometimes he thought they were right in front of him, forming a plan, and other times they seemed to have vanished completely.

In truth, he couldn't see how hard his team struggled to maintain position. He would have been proud to see them in action had he had the mindset to take it all in. As outnumbered as they were and as underhanded as Akim's tact was, they resisted and took on the offensive more than twice. When Robin would unwillingly break away from them, they had to quickly devise a plan to pull him back. Roy himself had helped, but whatever sound broke down Robin's mind was affecting the archer as well. He wasn't nearly as deterred by it but his aim felt off and his reaction time was seconds off.

But Robin had to put all his effort into not being taken down. He couldn't see how well his team was fighting.

What he did recognize was at some point, Akim was in front of him again, at his level on the street.

"Your resistance is amazing," Akim said to him. Robin realized the only way he could detect the words so clearly was because the sound in his head was slowly dying. "You're moving so much despite the high level it's at. And your team is performing much more beautifully tonight."

Robin could hear himself pant now and he winced almost when the swarm of his team's thoughts rushed at him at once. He didn't have the luxury to make any out though as something snatched him around the waist and arms.

"Hey…!" Robin wiggled instantly, trying to make out the dark mass on him. A glance down revealed a sticky substance that continued to expand. It was warm. "What is this?"

Something—Robin wasn't sure if it was the trap—began hoisting him up off the ground. At first he thought it a product of his recovering mind but when he saw KF below him and felt the weightlessness of flight, Robin reacted. He grunted as he struggled harder, managing to jerk out one free arm.

"Robin!" KF jumped and caught his hand, gripping it fiercely.

The tension throughout his body made Robin grit his teeth. He felt his body halt in midair and he did his part to hold KF's hand just as tightly. His energy went into pulling himself closer but he could see boys rushing to untangle them.

"KF…!" Robin tried to warn.

Before they hit, Superboy smashed into the ground, covering KF's back. A surge of hope reached into Robin's hand and he held on even tighter, meeting the same determination in KF's eyes. And as much progress as he felt they were making, another force snatched Robin and their grip broke.

"No!" KF's cry was broken into a gasp as he was struck from the side harshly. Still, he held onto Robin's fingers, grimacing as he looked up. _Guys…!_

Robin could feel color leaving his face as realization came first. Their fingers severed as the mental cry broke out and Robin was propelled back, losing his breath. Something soft buried his voice; it took him a few rushed thoughts to realize it was like a cloth, wrapping him up from all angles now. His arms were first to press into his body, his fingers unable to reach for anything. His kicking ceased, replaced by violent wigging.

His stomach took the brunt of his weight as he was carried. He tried to call out telepathically but the still-present white noise kept drowning what faint thoughts his mind could collect. His voice rendered useless, Robin fell victim to the harsh sounds of his own labored breathing. He could only listen to the sounds of his teammates as hearing fully returned to him.

Wally bellowed his name somewhere far in the distance.

**-7-7-7-**

He was elated.

He sat in a chair with a high back beside a large bed. He took advantage of the silence to admire the boy's build beneath the blanket. He was lean, seemingly chiseled by a brilliant artist. The striking set of bright eyes he had seen beneath the mask was a plus. Such a recessive gene paired with dark hair wasn't very common. If luck existed, then he was a lucky man right now.

He wondered about Robin's reaction when he would awaken to a blue-eyed, blonde man. Nothing particularly special to look at. Maybe Robin could detect pieces of his personality by studying his eyes though and see something striking. Maybe Robin would amaze the blonde man by making correct observations about him from the way the man sat with his back straight, legs crossed, or how he would shake hands with his palm down instead of up.

The images of Robin's first responses would be worth the wait, the blonde man decided. He smiled with his eyes and continued to watch the boy sleep. Were he another person, he may have considered the creature on his bed a gift, a rare jewel others wanted for themselves, dead or alive.

But Robin was not his. Belonging to anyone ruined the ideal of what Robin was. He never thought of possessing Robin as a prize or a pet. Those were the ideals of those he fought against. What Robin was in his eyes, he couldn't ever say. Labeling the boy would only spoil everything, tarnish what it meant to be The Boy Wonder.

All that mattered was that the boy in bed was, indeed, Robin and that the blonde man would soon have the pleasure of his company.

**-7-…TBC…-7-**

Long chapter is long! I wasn't happy with it being short with not much going on so…there you have it. I did my best to keep it all IC but this is where it can get weird in terms of deciding how a character behaves. I'm sure there could have been other ways they could have reacted but this is what I decided on after writing this chapter multiple times.

Thanks if you're still reading this! A bigger thanks because this story does have OCs and I know people are wary of them, including myself. But, given the situation I wanted to put Robin in, they were the most appropriate. The story isn't about them anyway. It's about the Fantastic Dick Grayson!

And as a random side note on the last scene, shaking hands with your palm up can be seen as a sign of humility, which could be considered a weakness to some people.

Another note: In case you haven't noticed/I haven't mentioned, if you are wondering how the updates are going, you can check my profile here on . I have a bold written section on how an update is going or if there's a delay, etc.

Hope you liked. Thanks for reading!


	8. Meeting

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

**Author's Note:** Boy, can I post a late update or what? Terribly sorry! I must have rewritten this chapter 3 times at least. In the end, I just let Robin lead the story as much as possible. Thank you so much to anyone who is still supporting this story! I can't say thank you enough times! As always, sorry for any errors.

No warnings or spoilers in this chapter.

**-8-...Meeting...-8- **

The moment Robin woke up, he continued to fib sleep. He hoped if there was someone in the room, they wouldn't have detected the faint shift in his breathing pattern. Though it was quick to return to a steady rise and fall, it could have been too late. But he was not disturbed by anyone. So far, so good it seemed.

Beneath his fingers, he felt satin. His gloves had been removed. Not just his gloves, either. His brain processed the warmth in the back of his thighs. They weren't bare though, more like he had cotton pants on. The same could be said for his top. He didn't dare move to test it out but he was sure he was wearing something equally comfortable on his chest. His head rested on a plush pillow, probably stuffed with feathers. His kidnappers sure wanted him at ease.

At the least, his mask was still on. He could also smell food, an entire meal even nearby. Sound wise, he heard noise beyond the room. It was a mixture of voices and cluttering, as if the kitchen might be nearby. If he could only take a peek now. He couldn't hear anyone in the room, whether it be cat or person.

"I'll have someone bring your food soon." The voice was deep, definitely male, and laced with the smallest accent.

Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He exhaled slower and opened his eyes behind the mask. He didn't want to say anything but neither did he want to jump into action until he had some idea of his surroundings. The first noticeable thing was the man lurking at him from a chair not far from the bed.

The blonde smiled in a way Robin didn't like. It was too amused. "Your breathing changed and you moved a little. I guessed you were awake," the man said, watching Robin flick his eyes around the room.

It wasn't too big but it was larger than what Robin used back at HQ. At that thought, Robin squashed the burn in his heart. He could untangle his emotions about his team later. He had another priority right now. "You're him," the Boy Wonder said carefully, taking in the mask-less figure. He had always guessed that the man in charge was fearless enough to show his face. Or stupid enough.

"Augustin Kriz."

The man, Mr. Kriz, didn't beat around the bush. Robin tried to pinpoint the name but still felt the effects of sleep swishing his facts around. But, he still came to a conclusion: "I don't know who you are."

Mr. Kriz smiled a bit more. "I'm not anyone special."

Robin looked down at hand that had been offered to him, palm down. He didn't accept it. "Where are my friends?"

"Not here, as it should be." Mr. Kriz studied Robin closer. The boy was making subtle movements and he assumed those blue eyes behind the mask were darting around. "If you're looking for your equipment, I've placed them somewhere safe, Robin."

"Why am I…dressed like this?" Robin decided to ask. He thought about how idiotic the blonde was. Here he was, sitting on a chair, alone with Batman's protégé and he didn't look the least bothered. Robin already thought about using that chair to his advantage. Slowly, he moved so he sat facing Mr. Kriz. He was ready to leap when he found the appropriate chance. He just had to confirm if there were cameras in the room. Some may have been hidden in the vase of flowers or in the mirror to the other side of the room.

"The light blue suits your eye color better than the black ones I had handy."

Robin couldn't hide the wince enough. Mr. Kriz chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "I don't know your identity from that nor do I intend to find out."

In a glance, Robin tried to find signs that Mr. Kriz spoke the truth. If what he said was true, a shock would have bitten the man's fingers on the first attempt. Robin couldn't uncover any traces of that having happened. The man hid it well.

"You're a step over crazy if you think I'll be here long." Robin shared a smirk. It was more forced than usual. A small part of him wanted to drop back down to the bed and sleep more.

"I'm counting on your team to find you." Mr. Kriz smiled. It was a faint curl to the corner of his lips and his eyes narrowed. Robin disliked it immediately.

Despite his unease, Robin wasn't deterred. He kept studying the room, picking up clues to confirm his suspicions. He couldn't find any though. He hadn't found anything to suggest the room was overly bugged. Granted, there could have been cameras and weapons tucked out of sight but…

"So you're not going to try to kill me," Robin said.

"No."

"Where are we?"

"West coast."

That meant Robin had been out a few good hours. He glanced at the window.

"You should expect enough security to keep you here." Mr. Kriz stood and moved to the window. "They're training."

Robin debated at the gesture to come closer. Ultimately, the need to feel his legs in action again won. With careful movements, he went to the window, keeping some distance between himself and Mr. Kriz.

Mouth opening, Robin pressed closer to the window at the sight. He was at least six floors up and the boys training below resembled an ant farm. They were in constant motion, broken into groups that specialized in a one form of training.

"Most would be surprised at the number of these boys, but not you, Robin. You know all too well how many children, all over the world, are abused, left to survive on their own," Mr. Kriz said, resting a hand on the glass.

"You…All of these kids under you?"

Through a chuckle, the man replied, "Don't be that surprised. Money can get you anywhere and just about everything."

Robin glared behind his mask. "Slave trade?"

Mr. Kriz fixed his eyes on Robin's face. "Some. They were harder to coax, as you can imagine. I never forced anyone into this."

"Don't tell me it was the kindness of your heart that would just nurture them enough that they'd want to help you?" Robin didn't move an iota as they shared a hard stare.

"I'm not a kind man, but if they're going to join my efforts, I can't use violence when I bring them here."

"I bet you use it after they stick around."

Mr. Kriz smiled again. "You must be hungry."

"I'll pass."

"Really? I insist. You'll want to be at your best when I test you."

Robin kept still. "Test?" He almost made a remark about having had a test at school not too long ago, but decided it was best to not give the man any more clues to his identity. Robin's stomach bunched up at the realization that his face had been seen.

"I do intend to see what you're capable of, with or without your permission."

"I could do that right now." Robin raised his hands and cracked his knuckles.

The man still didn't shift or lose his smile. "You're too smart for that. You know that I either have protection embedded on me or I have someone ready to help me if you try to attack."

"Or you could be arrogant and not have any protection."

"That'll be for a later time. I don't plan to die today."

Robin tilted his head at the tone. "Batman will-"

"Batman is irrelevant. I admire what he does but he won't make a difference."

"But-"

Mr. Kriz held up one hand; Robin took note of how smooth it looked, the hands of someone born into wealth. "Discussions can come later. If not you, I certainly would like to eat. I'll show you to the dining area on this floor."

"I want to change clothes," Robin said, not following just yet. His comment went ignored. He huffed and glanced around the room once more before opting to follow the man.

**-8-8-8-**

"You're full of crap!"

Young Justice and its mentors took in the sight of Wally punctuating the outburst by punching the wall. Better the wall than something breakable, most figured.

"Wally! Calm down." Kaldur straightened and waited for Wally to challenge his gaze. The redhead did, spinning around fast enough that gusts curled around his heels.

"Robin's out there and we know where he is!" Wally had said this twice already but somehow thought another time, with extra venom, would bring the others to his side.

"Wally," Miss Martian floated closer to him and offered him a half smile, "We know, but like Aqualad said before, if we rush in…"

Wally didn't accept her smile this time, instead finding it easier to scowl. Of course he knew they couldn't attack head on without a plan but they spoke as if they would to take hours to do so. He knew and sure as hell bet that they knew too that no matter what plan they had, their enemy would be ready to counter it.

He clenched his fist at the memory of Robin's actions, hoping he could land a good punch to the kid's face and then crush him with a hug, so hard his ribs would bruise. Wally raised his head to avoid thinking more about what Robin had done.

"But he's right," Superboy gestured at Wally, giving the speedster more confidence, "It doesn't really matter if we sit around and try to come up with a plan. We're still going in half blind no matter what. There's no way we know what they'll throw at us."

The bickering raged on, with Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow remaining silent. The mentors looked contemplative, half of their minds on the group and half far away. Wally didn't even want to bother with what they were thinking about. More interesting was Red Arrow, who took the farthest spot from the group, leaning against a wall. Though Red Arrow didn't look it, Wally guessed even he was beaten down from the battle. Much like Robin, he endured a lot and did not complain.

His head, however, couldn't endure more bickering it seemed. "Shut up!" Red Arrow's bellow did the trick, and the members of Young Justice looked at him. "You're such children. No wonder you're never getting big missions."

"Red Arrow," Kaldur started gently, "What about you? You aren't worried about Robin?"

"If there's any one of you I wouldn't worry about, it's him." Red Arrow didn't shift from his spot.

Wally almost blurted out the opposite. Of course Robin could take care of himself, everyone knew that, especially him. That didn't constitute that Wally wanted him to be snatched up by someone, taken from where he belonged. The fact that it _was_ Robin made it that much more frustrating for Wally. He kept it to himself though, unaware that it wasn't a secret as much as he had hoped.

"But that doesn't mean we'll just let Robin handle it himself even if he had intended to get caught at the start," Artemis said, "They left us word of where Robin is. We know that much."

"Most likely that's where all of them are as well," Superboy grumbled, his eyes downcast. "Why take him where there's only a little protection from us?"

Megan linked her fingers together, letting her arms dangle in front, her lips pulling down in a similar fashion. "Do you suppose Robin wanted to get caught because he wanted to take them down from the inside?" she asked.

"Robin trusts us to work together and come after him," Wally said, again, taking a step forward as if the move alone would convince everyone. "No matter what or how we plan, we have to go eventually. The sooner the better."

Kaldur exhaled but nodded. "Yes. I'll agree on that. However, if we assume it's their base, or one of their bases, we have to consider how we'll go in, like I said."

"The front door?" Superboy raised a brow.

Red Arrow almost smirked at the comment and pushed off the wall. The others glanced at him, and Wally expected him to stomp right out of there. Instead, Red Arrow kept walking until he reached the monitor. He tapped the coordinates to the location they had been given.

"They're close to the Pacific ocean," he said, studying the land around the coordinates. The blinking dot hovered over a building that was registered privately.

"The ocean," Kaldur said, way ahead of them. "Our best bet yet."

Wally felt some anxiety leave with his latest exhale. The bickering ceased, their plan finally in motion. Wally contributed equally, repeating a mantra in his mind all the while: _We're coming for you, Rob._

**-8-8-8-**

Robin couldn't help the flimsy smile he offered to the boy who served him at the dining area. The kid was younger than Robin by a couple of years with soft eyes that flicked up at the Boy Wonder every so often; he didn't do a good job of hiding that or the shy expression he wore. He was warmly dressed.

"Do you want anything besides water to drink, um, sir?" the boy said.

Robin pumped up the smile a bit. "No, thanks." His polite tone would have made Alfred proud. Robin looked down at the plate, chest sinking at the heat rising from the meal. Longing for the butler's cooking, Robin inched closer to it.

"It's not poisoned." Mr. Kriz sat at the end of the round table. It was a small furnishing to the very large dining room, making Robin feel that much closer (and uncomfortable) to the man.

"Just because you say something won't make me believe it," Robin said in a scoff, smiling again in hopes to change the man's expression. Years of thugs had often proved a happy deposition ruffled up even the most experienced feathers.

Mr. Kriz's collected face neither sagged nor twitched. "I'm sure you know if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't have woken up. What would the Dark Knight do then?"

Robin knew not to reply to such an inquiry. Instead he looked over the vegetables, seasoned chicken, and potatoes on the otherwise clean, white platter before him. He jabbed at a piece of chicken, sniffed it, and popped it into his mouth. It was good, the familiar spices warming up his throat and settling into his stomach.

All the while, he knew Mr. Kriz was watching. "So, am I some pet now?" Robin asked, waving the fork lazily at the man. Beneath his mask, he kept looking around for clues. The décor was fresh, some more European inspired than others with paintings spotting the walls. All of them were classic pieces of art, or at least, looked old enough to be.

"Why would I want you as a pet?"

Robin arched a brow. "You like bringing in boys to your home?"

"Only as much as your keeper."

Robin stabbed harder at the biggest potato. "Are you going to stare at me all day?"

Mr. Kriz smiled a bit and reached for his own glass. "Flattering yourself before dessert, are you?"

"What's for dessert?"

"Baklava."

Robin munched and watched his captor. The blonde might have mirrored some of the high-status mobsters Robin was use to hounding, but the man had a different air about him, so light compared to the thick coat of egotism most criminals had stuck on them. It was as if Mr. Kriz didn't care.

Robin decided it was time to get things rolling. "You enjoy killing, Mr. Kriz?"

The blonde swallowed his food first before answering. "No, it's not fun."

"Your kids killed two men last night in cold blood," Robin all but hissed, memories of the gangster and mobster's corpses still creeping out from the corners of his mind. He didn't allow himself to decipher his emotions about their deaths just yet.

"I did warn them to stop their lifestyle. They were given opportunities to diverge from that path and they didn't take it. They were made examples of." No clear emotion filtered through the faint accent.

"Examples?" Robin spat, rising slightly. "There's no justification for murder!"

Mr. Kriz kept eating, swallowing always before speaking. "What of self defense?"

"That's not murder! That's manslaughter."

The man smirked around his glass; it was bitter. "Depends on the country."

Robin rose to a full stand and pressed his hands into the table, eyes narrowing. "You were not acting in self defense."

"But I was acting in self defense."

Robin straightened even more. "How'd you figure?"

"I'm acting in defense of all society, Robin." The way his name was punctuated almost made the Boy Wonder's eye twitch. Almost.

"A bigger purpose, huh?" Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "Here I thought you might be different from those other maniacs."

"Extremists make the world change faster and time is a luxury you don't have anymore," Mr. Kriz said, rising as well. He hadn't finished his meal. "I hope to make you see the same."

"And if I don't?"

Mr. Kriz let his arms rest at his side but Robin saw the faint frown in the corners of his mouth. "Then thousands more are ready to take your place."

Dessert never came. Robin wasn't sure if Mr. Kriz knew he was getting antsy but the man had begun exiting the large room, and Robin was hot on his heels. More than once did Robin contemplate rendering the man unconscious but the benefits of keeping him alert outweighed the urge to smack the blonde into the nearest hard object.

His frustration was rewarded soon. The exit to the dining room was not the same as the entrance Robin had taken. They were now in an expanding hall with one stretch of wall consisting of clear windows. Robin could see the dark smudges of the boys' dark uniforms move over the pale floor when they trained as one.

"You have a view of all their training." Robin craned his neck and inspected the drop below.

"I do. Are you up for some movement or do you need your stomach to settle?"

At the bizarre question, Robin looked at Mr. Kriz, who kept walking. He reluctantly pulled away from the window and followed again. "I'm ready to take you down anytime, if that's what you mean."

"Good. Then let's begin."

**-8-8-8-**

The room expanded wide to the sides and even higher up. Robin stepped inside carefully, feeling more at ease in the new outfit he had been given. Stripped of the looser robe, a skin hugging suit clung to him. It formed around his feet and stretched up his body, down his arms where it wrapped around his fingers, and back up to his neck where it stopped a few inches below his jaw. He could definitely kick criminal butt in this than a robe. Though his feet were covered, he could faintly feel how smooth the polished ground was beneath him.

He stepped inside more, expecting Mr. Kriz to greet him; the man had left him to change in privacy and had one of his boys guide Robin to the new room. He didn't see the blonde but heard the door behind him shut and click—most likely he was locked inside. Not wasting time, Robin glanced around and noticed a straight crack in the floor about fifteen feet ahead. He narrowed his eyes at it, suspecting the floor was somehow able to detach or budge. He also noticed a balcony high above him on the opposite side of the room, where another door was.

Around the same time he noticed the balcony, Mr. Kriz's hair, then face and upper body came into view.

"I'm not feeling as loved as I was earlier," Robin said up to him, making sure his voice carried through the vast space. He placed a hand on his hip and looked away, sighing for extra measure.

He thought he heard the man chuckle. "It won't take long, knowing your skill."

"What won't take lon-" A deep whir cut through his words, the ground groaned as it vibrated with enough force to make Robin reestablish his balance.

In front, the space beyond the line on the ground began to withdraw into the wall where the opposite door was, revealing an enormous rectangular hole below. It wasn't until closer inspection did Robin realize the hole wasn't empty; poles lined up as if in an army, their roots so far down that Robin couldn't see how long the drop really was.

Once the hole was completely exposed, but before Robin could comment, the small area of ground he still had for safety began to shift. He looked back and saw the wall behind him sucking in the floor. Soon, he'd have no place to stand unless he found sanctuary on the poles—but from where he was, he couldn't determine how stable they were. He had enough of an idea of what was to come then.

Mr. Kriz's voice was strong enough to overpower the rumbling of the ground and the pulse of Robin's rising adrenaline. "The testing begins, Boy Wonder."

_Fine then. _Robin steadied himself and rode the adrenaline picking up in his body. Reaching the other side proved the best option; Robin played along and leapt off the ledge, aiming for the pole three spots ahead. At the peak of his arc, his eyes widened beneath the mask when spikes jutted out in greeting. Not even a full second to spare, Robin twisted his body and caught the pole to left of the spiked one. Luckily, nothing bit at his hands as he heaved his body up onto it. The surface of the poles was so little that he could only balance on one foot.

_You're not taking me down this easily_, Robin ignored Mr. Kriz, devoting his full attention to getting across. More traps waited. Despite them, before a minute could pass, Robin was nearly at the end. He dodged one more trap and used his hand to land on another pole.

His stomach dropped when the weight of the pole plummeted under his hand. He only had grazed a half a second before he pushed off of it, flipped, and landed on one foot on another pole. This one stayed firm as Robin used his arms for balance. He shot the blonde a smile.

"Having fun up there?"

"Hardly. I expect this much of you. You crossed over quickly even with the traps."

Robin didn't dare stay on one pole for too long. He sprinted over the last few, jumping off the second to last, landing smoothly on the small patch of floor protruding from the exit door.

"I can do this in my sleep," Robin said, fixing both hands on his hips and tilting his chin up.

Mr. Kriz didn't reply but the door beside Robin clicked. Taking the hint, Robin slipped through, making sure he used this time to shake out his nerves and prepare for the next 'test'.

The new room was wider, identical to the first in style. It even had a large pit at its center, one filled with water. Robin dreaded the sight. He didn't doubt his skills in the water but compared to Aqualad, Robin wouldn't have minded the Young Justice leader having the honors of what was to come.

Mr. Kriz showed up at the new balcony in record time, his face unreadable.

"Do you really plan to keep this up?" Robin said up at him. He wondered if the man trusted him enough to be running around in these rooms without much supervision. Sure, he was being tested but how long did the blonde plan for Robin to obey diligently? It was only a matter of time before the Boy Wonder had a scheme to outsmart Mr. Kriz.

"I do. You're going to change how this world behaves."

Though the timing wasn't perfect, Robin pressed further. "Change? How so?"

To his slight surprise, Mr. Kriz answered. "The people of the world are weak. They're embarrassed, afraid, or think they have bigger priorities to do anything about those who are breaking apart their society."

"And by raising this little boy-band of yours, they'll change?" Robin almost chuckled.

Mr. Kriz leaned a bit closer to the edge of the balcony. "Do you think the Justice League can truly save everyone? Or do you think they've contributed to the people's laziness?"

"They help people sleep at night, not make them lazy," Robin couldn't quell the bite behind his words. "Some people have kids to take care of. They can't be fighting crime when they're worried about getting food on the table."

"Well said, Robin. Societies like this one have allowed the weak to get weaker, the poor to get poorer, and the rich-well, you know how that goes."

"Aren't you rich?" Robin pointed a finger at him.

Mr. Kriz nodded. "Yes. My family was once a crime organization, many years ago. I come from old money."

Robin smirked. He had ammunition now. "Ah, so you're a rich boy. You were spoiled your whole life a bit, able to afford private schools, throw your money away at girls—or little boys, as it may seem—and fancy cars."

Even from afar, Robin couldn't miss the dark look Mr. Kriz bore, though it was for only a moment. "I never have felt poverty, no."

"Weird that a man from such high standings cares so much for the poor, don't you think? A criminal at that." Robin tried to disregard the squeeze in his heart as he thought back to Bruce; the man was nothing short of being charitable. He had to force his mind to focus and not follow that line of thinking, knowing it would lead him to wondering what Bruce would think of his current situation.

"I do not believe anyone is born evil, Robin. Even the monsters of society are shaped that way. Monsters have mothers, children, had dreams, were children themselves once."

Robin snorted. "That doesn't give anyone the right to hurt someone else. No matter what."

"True, but the society you wish to protect is often responsible for making that monster. Just as society and how you see it has shaped you to take the role of Robin," Mr. Kriz said, dropping a heavy emphasis on the boy's name. "But how much longer until you outgrow Robin and a new one takes your place?"

Robin looked away, putting his gaze on the wall. "A lot of talk from a kidnapper," he said, hiding his discomfort. He didn't deny he understood some of the man's words. As much as he took down criminals, he wasn't a monster himself, void of feeling and understanding. Had it not been for Bruce, he could easily been one of those boys holding up liquor stores—or worse, in Mr. Kriz care. Robin didn't even contemplate the last comment by Mr. Kriz.

"I digress. Once your friends arrive, we make our most influential move."

At that, Robin glanced up again. "What are you going to do?" he asked, hesitant if he would even receive an answer.

But he did, unfortunately.

Mr. Kriz straightened his back and smiled slowly down at Robin, the gesture almost sad from Robin's viewpoint. "This city will be torn to shreds."

It was the last thing Robin head before the floor vanished from under him and the chilled water seized him.

**-8-...TBC...-8-**

Another thanks to everyone for not bashing an OC. Again, the story isn't about him anyway.

Thanks very much for reading and sticking with this story!


	9. Rescue

**The Bird and the Tarantula**

-9**- Rescue –9-**

The water had been _cold_. If they had been on better terms, Robin might have thought to ask Mr. Kriz if he had scooped up a frozen lake from the South Pole and brought it back, painful chill intact. Since they weren't, Robin smashed the thought of cold—mind over body as he was taught. It didn't do much this time to help.

"Anymore…tests?" he managed to rasp out. How Robin would have loved to double over, even curl up on his side. Instead, he kept his back strong, even if the blonde man could see how the cold still nipped at his skin.

Mr. Kriz seemed to glance down at the puddle collecting around Robin's feet. "Three tests in water. Aqualad would blush," he said.

Robin's lips twitched at that but a shiver hid it fast. "I wouldn't mind him doing these tests right about now. He could spend all his time in water. Hence, his name."

The joking didn't earn Robin a quirk from the blonde's face. "You've shown me much in these few hours. My boys have quite the catching up to do."

"We're done?" Robin bit his tongue, hoping it would give his chattering teeth something else to do.

"Yes. Thank you for your performance. It was quite the show."

And as quickly as Robin had fallen into the water, Mr. Kriz was walking out. A door shifted and slid open for Robin at his level, allowing him to pass through and enter the warmth of a waiting fleece towel. The small boy came to Robin's hip but he had held the blanket up high with concentrated effort.

"There is a warm meal on the table over there," the little fellow said and Robin could see white marks across his face, scars of an old life. His voice was a bit hard but less than what Robin would have expected from a kid with that many white lines on his face. "Oh, yeah, and that robe hanging on the wall is for you too."

"Thanks," he managed to reply. It's not like he held anything personally against the kids and Alfred would have expected no less of him. Good manners went a long way.

Robin was grateful when the kid left him alone nonetheless though. He shuffled over to the table and let his hand run over the steam rising from what smelled of green tea with brown rice. Yet again, Robin's stomach tightened at the memory of the butler and he had to struggle to not let his mind drift to Batman and his teammates, especially Wally.

A fire crackled near the table and with little reluctance, Robin took the meal and tea after securing the towel around him. He sat in front of the heat and exhaled through his nose. The awkwardness of being abandoned so quickly by Mr. Kriz settled in and Robin was utterly alone with his thoughts. At the least, the room he was in was smaller than the others he'd been through, almost looking cozy. There was a doorway from which the kid had left and from what Robin saw, it was an expansive hallway—void of any windows like some of the others he had seen.

Just how big was this place? Robin had a vague map in his head thus far but it was probably more complex than that. Much more.

Eating came automatically to Robin, his mind processing data for the most part. He wanted to keep moving, to inspect what he could while he had the chance. He figured Mr. Kriz would want to talk to him soon enough. So, with a rushed appetite, Robin completed his meal, left the plate back on the table, and draped the towel on a seat. He was damp but enough walking would settle him down with the help of the robe—it came without a tie to wrap around his waist.

He took the unfinished tea with him and started his journey down the hallway. Before he hit the first turn, paintings smiled down at him, unidentifiable men and women alike. Robin couldn't tell right then if they were painted a century ago or just the day before. Among them, there were no trap doors or other hidden passages Robin could discern.

When he made the first turn left, light greeted him at the end. The hallway, stripped of paintings, held angelic reliefs poking out from the walls. Robin could see they traveled down to what looked like a library and a very familiar figure sitting on a bench between two statues.

Robin shouldn't have been surprised as to what Akim looked like, unmasked. As the boy's name suggested, Akim had the qualities of an Israeli in hair and skin tone. Yet still, Robin found himself pausing, for mere seconds, to take in the sight; maybe the mask had become one with Akim and now Robin found anything besides it foreign. Dressed in casual attire, the boy's sharp eyes trailed over a book but Robin knew how aware the other boy was of his presence.

"I see you passed the tests thus far," Akim said, glancing up to grace Robin with a smile. It was weird to see movement on a face that was usually hidden behind the mask. Even weirder that it came from a boy that Robin had recently seen kill someone.

Robin had to work to get his smile to look genuine. "Me being alive proves it?"

Looking back down at the book, Akim chuckled. "Me still here, reading and not cleaning up your corpse proves it."

"Must be a good book." Robin huddled into the warmth of his robe and dared a few steps closer. Wearing a long sleeve made it difficult to confirm what, if anything, was attached to Akim's wrists. The disgust he had for the boy, for taking a life, had ebbed slightly by the time he reached Akim. Maybe it had to do with the persona Akim took up behind the mask, and that this boy might be someone different—someone who didn't like bloodshed.

"It is. It's about a djinni summoned by a boy to steal something, a boy at an age that makes it difficult to summon such a strong creature."

"We know a lot about defying odds," Robin said, and boldly plopped down beside him, "Take it you're into those kinds of books?"

Akim didn't show any hostile movements despite the close proximity and it was difficult to imagine him killing anyone. "I like all books thus far. I was taught to read here."

Robin snorted. "You make it sound like some dream orphanage."

The book closed slowly and Akim fixed him with a firm look. Robin took note of the strength in those eyes and the lack of scars on his face. "In many ways, it is. We have warmth, food, shelter, and no one to abuse us. It's far better than most lives around here."

An opportunity opened with the statement. Robin kept his body language casual, which proved easy for him. "Come on, you seriously think working for this psycho is good? You guys aren't fighting bad guys. You guys are involving innocents. You _killed_."

Akim didn't miss a beat. "I don't like killing," he said, eyes up, "I prayed, hoping that they could find peace in what afterlife there might be."

Stunned, Robin stared. He wanted to tell Akim how dumb that sounded but the boy had sounded so genuine. Was everyone here an enigma?

"So, I understand what you say," Akim went on, "but we never intend to hurt an innocent. Rattle them up, yes. They deserve it for sitting back and making judgments."

"You sound like a brainwashed monkey." Robin smirked at the way Akim's eyes narrowed.

"Are you one to judge me? You're no better. You fight evil in your own way but in the end, you and I are still a type of evil. The main difference is that I'll dirty my hands more than you."

Robin growled and tried to return the hard stare through his mask. "Exactly. Not everyone can have that in them, to use violence to stop evil. There are people who are good, people who hesitate to even attack someone mugging them."

"You're talking about violence. We're teaching them to overcome violence, to fight back other ways, to _prevent_ monsters," Akim said harder, his voice never coming to a growl.

Robin bit his tongue, studying the boy closer. Akim believed the ideal, clung to it even, and Robin probably couldn't pound it out as much as he wanted to. "Violence, darkness, evil, whatever you call it—that's all a cycle. You're trying to break that cycle in one huge swoop?" he pressed.

"Yes."

Gawking, Robin almost laughed at the resolve. "And," he finally managed to scoff out, "you believe all this because that guy told you?"

In a calm manner, Akim's face softened, borderline going sad in the corner of his eyes. Robin was almost put off by the expression. Having been use to staring at a mask, it was proving awkward to maintain control. "He didn't have to tell me, Robin," Akim said in an equally soft voice. "None of us boys here had to be told. We're all of the same family, in some way or another."

Robin stayed silent, pretending to contemplate the comment. In reality, Robin was studying Akim's hands. Unlike his face, they were riddled with marks, each one telling a story of hard training or, possibly, abuse. More intriguing, something about the way Akim's left hand shifted against the book, a subtle yet awkward shit. At their closeness Robin finally detected that it wasn't just his hand, but up part of his arm, as if Akim couldn't move his hand simply at the wrist like most people could. Something was wrong with it.

"Can't you sympathize, Robin?" Akim went on, turning his hands upright to show his scarred palms, "How long can the reign of superheroes last? Superheroes turn bad too. Shouldn't people take more responsibility? They shouldn't let poverty be such a plague. Change must come."

"Change always comes," Robin didn't hear himself say aloud. He studied a deep white line on the left palm, as if made with a terrible blade. Did Akim use his hand to deflect a blow or had he been subdued, forced to watch his hand be impaled?

"We're making it come sooner."

Robin flicked his eyes up to the face again, disregarding his questions over Akim's past for the time being. "What if you're wrong? What if you fail?"

Again, in little movements, Akim's face bore a smile. "I'm not afraid to die. I'm afraid to leave before I can help the world more though. I won't go down so easily."

There, in the shared gaze, they hit a strange platform of empathy. It wasn't so much understanding but Robin could offer the faintest acknowledgement of how similar their paths may have been at one point, how similar their tenacity was on their ideals. Their ideals, at far ends of the spectrum, still blossomed from a familiar path they both once had. Almost.

"Neither will I," Robin finally said, smiling back.

"Are you afraid to die, Robin?"

With a shrug, Robin leaned back on one hand and took a long sip from his tea. It was close to lukewarm by now. "You know us youngsters, we think we're invincible."

Akim's laugh was softer than Robin would have thought. "The fact that you say that though says you know we're very much not."

"You too, I take it. You act like an old man." Robin glanced at him, meeting Akim's small smile. "Talk like one too."

"I rephrase my question: would you feel satisfied if you killed me?" Akim's smile vanished, his face taking on an enigmatic mask all on its own.

Robin didn't look away. "I don't fight criminals to kill them."

"Batman has rules. And you. But you cannot always stop the bad and keep everyone alive. You may have to sink your dagger just a bit deeper," Akim said, still holding Robin's eyes.

That statement gave Robin more reason to take longer sips from his tea. He knew it would only settle his stomach so much though. To fathom taking a life, even out of necessity…

"I don't really like daggers," Robin said, his smile as charming as ever.

Akim lowered his eyes, slowly, returning to the comfort of the text on his lap. Robin thought he looked disappointed. "In all lives, we face turning points that may break us."

Rope snapping, bodies tumbling in the air, and screams that couldn't drown the sound of a lethal impact. Robin shut his eyes, unable to will, wish, or pray the image away. "You're quite philosophical, aren't you?" he said. He knew how much of a whisper his voice sounded.

"I don't think so. I do think you'll have another turning point in your life soon enough."

Robin still didn't look at him, instead wrestling with the visions. "What makes you say I've already had one before?"

A weak chuckle, might have been a sympathetic sound. "You wear that Robin costume."

Robin finished the rest of his tea in Akim's silent company.

-x-

Mr. Kriz still hadn't called for him. By now Robin was dry and fingers itching for action.

"I don't know where he is," Akim answered for what was the third time, "Stop asking me."

"Then show me around or something," Robin said with a small huff. He had already explored as much as he could, which came to about nothing. At every new piqued interest were a few young goons prepared to turn him away. As much as Robin would have enjoyed using their heads to do summersaults off, he knew better than to act so rashly so soon. He needed more intel and he wouldn't put it past the blonde tyrant to lock him up in a cage and prevent him from doing just that.

So he was back at Akim's side, leaning against an array of book spines that lined an eight foot tall shelf. Robin had gone through the room more than twice and Akim hadn't stopped his affairs with the books, not even once. The foreigner was fingering a row of books directly in front of him but his eyes were a shelf above it. And each time, Robin snuck glances at the left arm, needing to disprove his earlier assumptions.

"What? Shall I show you the weak points of the building?" Akim asked, lowering his right hand from a shelf.

Robin flashed him a grin, though the boy wasn't looking. "That'd be great, actually."

Akim started to laugh. "It has no weak points."

"Every building does."

"The building isn't at fault. It would be us _inside_ at fault should something go wrong," Akim stated, reaching for a thick, green bound book.

When his first attempt failed, Robin hoisted himself up with one hand and foot and tugged the book out. He dropped it into Akim's waiting hands, smirking when the right hand caught the brunt of it, "So tell me the weakest links."

Akim sighed, his eyebrow quirking. Good, he seemed faintly annoyed. "If I show you something, would you stop pestering me abo-"

"Yes!" Robin dropped beside him and leaned close, waiting to be led. Maybe he could pick apart Akim's brain while they were at it.

With another funny look, Akim made a gesture that was almost an eye roll. Tucking the book under one arm, he started out of the room through the south-east exit. A wave with his hand and the boys that had previously exiled Robin from the area stepped aside, allowing them access.

"That was easy," Robin said when they had put meters behind them,"Are you like their guardian? You know, troop leader?"

"Not exactly. I'm one of those who have been here longest."

Before Robin could press further—and ask if he could get his gadgets back—a bell chimed over unseen intercoms, not that far from what Robin thought a lunch bell would sound like. Commotion picked up the moment the chime stopped, most coming in the sound of determined feet pattering with the intermittent of distant commands.

"Seems important," Robin surveyed the area past Akim, the silence of the hallway now promising.

Akim met his eyes. "The first group is moving to spread throughout the city."

Pulled out his concocting, Robin ogled the calm boy. "Already?" he muttered, repressing the bulk of his surprise. Somehow he had pictured Mr. Kriz and him shadowing an army of the mini-Robins, maybe from the top of the building or some other grand balcony the blonde man had. It seemed the ideal choice for a man who claimed to be invested in him, forcing Robin to witness the unfolding of his plan.

With the change in development, Robin felt just a little less prepared, a very bad thing. "What about you? You're not leading them out?"

Akim almost looked away and Robin was sure to catch the reluctance. "No. Not yet."

They shared an uncomfortable silence, one that let Robin pry deep enough to come to a conclusion.

"We should postpone our adventure," Akim said with a lighter tone, "I need to-"

His statement morphed into a pained cry that he was seconds too low to muffle entirely. His book crumbled to the floor as Robin shoved him against the wall hard, Akim's left hand yanked behind his back—forced into a rigid position to prevent Robin's cruel grip from worsening. Beneath his fingertips, Robin felt the contraption lodged into Akim's wrist; once, Robin snuck a finger under the cloth to feel the smooth texture of what seemed like a clunky bracelet.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Robin said in a low breath, digging the tips of his fingers into Akim's arm, earning him a defiant grunt, "And I take it that thing strapped to you isn't why you have a weak left hand."

A strained chuckle. "I'm only surprised it took you this long to notice it," Akim rasped, one eye shutting tightly when Robin pressed harder still.

"You hide it well on the field but it's almost too obvious now." Robin flicked his eyes around, spotting no one. "Come on."

One, timid part of Robin knew how dangerous the situation had turned. To make such a bold move had heavy consequences—if he got caught. Without gadgets, Robin poured his mental training into memorizing the way Akim shuffled down the hall and sensing for any disturbances as he did. He gambled everything on keeping Akim in line. Once, Akim tried to test the grip holding his injured hand but Robin remedied that by slamming him into the wall again and locking the other hand in a worse grip.

"You won't get far," Akim said in a low voice, hiding his discomfort as they treaded along.

Robin didn't dare ever look back, employing his ears for any upcoming sound. He couldn't take his eyes off Akim once or the boy would run a mile with it. "Think I will," he objected in a teasing tone, "After all, I'm the original. You're just a copy cat."

Akim said something in a foreign tongue, too low for Robin to decipher easily. Probably a curse word, if anything. But then Akim said something that tempted Robin to stop walking. "Your friends are close."

Stopping wasn't an option though. Robin shoved him forward still, keeping his feet a maintainable distance from Akin. If the foreigner planned to knock Robin's legs from under him, he'd have to first move his back, giving Robin enough preamble to avoid the strike.

"How close?" he asked in a tone that dared Akim to lie to him.

"Very," Akim clamped on his tongue as a particular crude shove almost had him tripping into an opened, unused room.

Robin used his own body weight to pin Akim completely to a hidden spot behind the opened door as rushed footsteps hurried down the hall and passed the room. "How much is 'very' close?" he asked when the coast was clear.

Akim tried to glance back at him. "They'll be breeching within minutes."

So that was why the bell went off, Robin figured. It was a sign that the fanboys had to start filtering out before Robin's team could stop them all. In a flash, Robin's heart jumped at knowing his team arrived just as he had hoped.

"If you're admiring your team," Akim said against the wallpaper, "I assure you we knew they'd come."

"You sure can talk a lot."

A sound left Akim, like he was chuckling through his nose. "Just trying to be like the original."

"Work on it. You're less charming than I am," Robin replied, pushing harder against the boy so he could strain his neck and glance around. "Ah, look at this."

He yanked Akim backward and forced him to kneel on the ground with a well placed kick. Keeping one heel on the boy's lower back in a spot Robin knew had to hurt like Hell, The Boy Wonder used one free hand to untangle a few ties that held back what were probably really expensive curtains. The windows they framed had no view of the outside but of another, empty training ground down below. That made Robin conclude something.

"We're underground, right?" Robin didn't lie Akim flat to tie him up, suspecting it would give the boy enough leg room to fight back.

"Perceptive."

"How far down?" Robin looped the ties around each finger and angled the wrists away from each other. It was a muscle aching position but the wannabe Boy Wonder would survive it.

Akim jerked when the restraints tightened in a way to avoid being sliced by the chips in Akim's wrists should he get enough wiggle room. "Three stories from this room."

"What's with that noise I've been hearing lately?" Robin figured Akim could catch onto what he meant fast, "Has something to do with Jarvis, doesn't it?"

"You'd be amazed how easily you can stimulate a boy's brain with it. It won't be long until the same can be said for other groups—men, women, children…"

Robin snorted, running with the information. His mind went for a loop with possibilities. It could easily be a piece of technology to take down people with a single press of a button. The fact that it was trained on a group shaped after Robin made the Boy Wonder consider it was currently a tool to either keep the boys in line or somehow become a catalyst to better enhance specific areas of the boys' brains.

Shuddering almost at the thought of someone trying to model his brain for others, Robin decided that he had to find out where all of this technology was. Maybe he couldn't reach it but if he knew where it would be.

"Where are these devices?" he asked.

Akim gave him a shrug. "Even I do not know that."

Robin considered believing him. "Guess you're not his favorite after all?"

Akim pressed his lips together and stayed quiet. Well, it was worth the effort, Robin thought. As much as he wouldn't have minded interrogating Akim to suspect where they could be, time was not a luxury at the moment.

"You've been a good boy, overall." Robin patted his head as he completed his task. "Want to tell me why you're being so docile?"

With another, darker chuckle, Akim said, "Because if don't, I doubt you'd be willing to give me my medicine."

Robin glanced at the back of his head as he used another tie to snake around the boy's waist. "Medicine, huh?" With some available freedom, Robin trailed his hands down the boy's outfit, patting for anything. He found two and withdrew a folded piece of a paper and a blank container half full of pills.

Pocketing the paper for the moment, Robin studied the pills. "What are these?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"My medicine."

"Clearly." Robin tugged the boy up and shoved him to lean against a couch, away from where he could kick the side table or do who knows what else. "You sure don't act like the sick type."

Akim offered him a half smile.

Robin rattled the container. "I'd like to make sure these aren't some scary enhancing drugs that will give you super-strength or laser vision," he gestured as he spoke, mimicking each ability.

Akim looked reluctant for once. "There are three problems with your assumption. One, if I had those, you would have most likely seen me use them before. Two, if I did have them, Mr. Kriz would have taken them away because we wouldn't be living up to your standard-"

"Maybe you're wanting to get ahead of the group," Robin interjected.

Akim continued as if Robin hadn't spoken, "_Three_, the auto immune disease I have is very much real and those," he gestured with his chin to the bottle, "I need to help heal the damage that's been done."

Robin frowned a bit. Cautiously, he crouched in front of Akim and tried pull out deception from his eyes. Although Akim could have very well been fibbing, Robin still decided to probe into the way Akim worded his words. "Damage that has been done makes it sound like you're not fighting future damage."

"Perhaps."

"Elaborate." Robin shook the bottle again, smirking when Akim's eye twitched in sheer annoyance. "And if you try to stay quiet in the hopes of someone will show up, I'm giving you only five seconds to start talking before I chuck these far away and leave you."

On the third second, Akim's shoulders grew more rigid. "Drug induced lupus."

Robin lowered his hands, no longer making the pills jangle. Maybe it was the way Akim looked at him or the way the boy had yet to make a stubborn (yet futile) attempt to resist that told Robin that this illness came from what kind of life Akim had been exposed, or forced, to before arriving here. All the options available to have caused the illness was a mile long list though.

"What happened to your arm?" Robin pointed to his own left arm for reference.

"You'll scare all the girls away if this is how you expect a first date to go."

Robin almost smiled at the attempted joke. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, emphasizing his arm again. If Akim didn't want to indulge him, that was fine, but Robin felt he was onto something. Maybe he could use this kid yet to get him out of here and maybe even put a damper on Mr. Kriz's plans.

Looking to Robin's arm, Akim exhaled and crossed his legs underneath him with much effort. "I grew up in a wealthy family, not at all like most of the boys here," he hardened his eyes, "But I was no son. If anything I was a tactic to my parents and something far worse to my father's older brother."

Robin saw the pain manifest in Akim's eyes as his head began to lower like it weighed thrice its weight. "Your uncle did something to your arm then?" he asked, glancing at the bottle in his hand again.

Akim snorted and smirked, a bitter look that Robin knew his own face had held plenty of times. "I was just an experiment to my father but I had hoped he'd believe what his brother did to me when no one was watching. Let's say that I didn't get soap in my mouth for punishment."

Nothing Robin could say could sound sympathetic or helpful to Akim. He didn't have to pry more to grasp the general absurdity that was Akim's home life though, nor did he think too deeply on it. It would be easy to get angry at knowing just the kind of monsters lived as humans out there. Monsters could infect others too, and as much as Robin felt for the boy, he didn't let that justify murder.

He could only take another look at the boy, wondering if Akim felt at all like a weight had been heaved off his chest. Robin couldn't imagine that anyone besides Mr. Kriz knew about Akim's past. If Akim felt relieved, Robin couldn't tell.

The most Robin could offer as a fellow boy from a broken home was to pop open the cap and tip out one pill. As much as he would have liked to test Akim's trust by offering his palm with the medicine on it, Robin nudged him on the shoulder and waited for Akim to catch on. The boy had shown he was ready to kill after all, even if he seemed to not want that fate to fall on Robin.

With a somewhat bleaker touch to his face, Akim obediently opened his mouth let Robin drop the pill in that way. "Thank you," he murmured after swallowing.

Robin dropped the container back into Akim's pocket and stood, picking up the folded paper. Inside, he saw various phrases, and at last he recognized it to be a list of books.

"For my collection," Akim said, "In my room."

Without replying to that, Robin also put it back into Akim's pocket. With another yank, he hoisted his prisoner up, listing demands to guide them out to the ground floor of the building. Their heart-to-heart was nothing but a mere file stored in his memory now. It was sad really, Robin thought. In another world, he could picture himself and Akim being friends.

-x-

When there wasn't an ambush waiting for Robin on the ground floor, he had to ask. "I gave you your medicine. Why haven't I been attacked or re-captured yet?"

Akim was dragging his feet less now. "Make no mistake. When I get the best chance, I'll do just that. That being said, I'm just a part of a greater plan. We can't have the missions fail just because of my capture."

"Akim," Robin sighed, eyes sharp when he searched for signs of life off the elevator, "You realize that guy is just like your uncle."

"How _dare_ you compare them." Akim did a poor job this time to bite back the venom in his words. So he did have bitter emotions buried deep inside that calm façade. Although Robin suspected he had to—who wouldn't?—it was satisfying to hear it in Akim's voice. Now Robin had something to work with.

Robin paid no mind to the sneer and shoved him forward a bit, stepping quietly down the expansive hallway. "Your uncle used you for what he wanted, so is this guy. The only reason you're wagging your tail for him is because he gives you the kind of attention you always wanted."

A little resistance coursed through Akim's shoulders. "You're no different."

"There's a big difference, actually," Robin growled, "If I die, someone will actually mourn my death. Do you think Mr. Kriz would do the same for you?"

Silence slapped Robin in the face like an insult. Akim's head dipped down, body slacks in Robin's still-none-too-gentle hold. "Fine," he grumbled, "Be a big baby. You know I'm ri-"

Another chime, deeper in tone, went off, putting Robin on higher alert.

"What's that one mean?"

Akim didn't budge. "Second phase," he whispered.

"Great," Robin rolled his eyes, "I want out of this maze."

But when he snuck a glance around a corner, his heart plummeted.

"Enjoyed the tour, I hope." Mr. Kriz's eyes bore into Robin's hidden ones. Behind him, a small army of cloaked boys waited for his command, almost filling up the lobby entirely.

"Yes." Robin jerked Akim forward in response, yanking the boy's hair until his throat was exposed as a warning to them. "After all, I had a great guide."

"Mr. Kriz," Akim tried to say but it fell out like a wheeze.

If the man harbored any feelings for the boy, Robin couldn't' find it on his posture or face. "You knew it was a matter of time before this happened, Robin," Mr. Kriz said.

"And so what will you do? Do your other kids mind if I break his fingers? I promise I can break a lot more than that before they get close enough," he said. A victory went off in his head when he saw a few of the boys shift as if only just now realizing the moral dilemma they were stuck in.

Mr. Kriz's eyes trailed over to Akim, as if analyzing him. "You think I'd want him punished for being so helpful to you. Is that it?"

Robin scowled internally. As much as he didn't take pleasure from what he was about to do, he had to determine what kind of man Mr. Kriz was; he pressed hard into the memories in Akim's arm.

At the repressed cry, Mr. Kriz's lips curled ever so slightly down. Not much to go on. The man might have been genuinely concerned just as much as he was irritated that Robin was testing him.

After what seemed an eternity, Mr. Kriz began to smile—void of the sadistic tendencies Robin expected it to have. "What would Batman do, I wonder," he said, drawing out each word as one hand rose.

When one finger beckoned, the boys launched forward. Robin clicked his tongue and shoved Akim forward. He didn't stop to see how many boys he managed to interrupt; he was already bolting down the hallway, taking as many turns and stairs as he could, since there was no way the ground floor outside was safe for him. He had to get to higher ground and alert his teammates. The small part of him that wanted to curse at leaving Akim behind—the boy could have been an asset—quieted down when Robin stumbled into what looked like an office room.

With windows making up an entire wall, overlooking a nearby beach.

"Yes!" Robin grabbed a chair, employing it like a bat and swinging through. Two swings and the window shattered outwards, some pieces cluttering at his feet.

Robin only had half a second to take in the office but found nothing available that could be used in the little time he had. So, he looked out the gap he made, found a strong ledge, and shed his robe before swinging himself out. He gripped the ledge, thankful that the suit Mr. Kriz had him wear was working to his favor, especially since he was a few stories high.

Running purely on instinct, Robin used his body weight to propel off and onto another ledge, repeating the motion until he could tuck and roll safely to a balcony. Wind slapped him across the face, the ocean sunset looking rather brilliant from this view. He could see that the building was tucked in privately owned property, a good distance away from the clutter that was the rest of the skyscrapers. What few other buildings peppered the area must have belong to Mr. Kriz.

Worst, Robin saw the trickling of cloaked figures headed for the city. What they planned to do exactly, Robin still didn't know but it had to be stopped. No good could come out of it, that was for sure. But he couldn't supply much right then and there, unable to reach the shadows leaping and creeping farther away from him.

Robin stiffened as a sound rushed at him and he flipped to the side, just in time to see an arrow lodge itself right beside the window. Robin couldn't have grinned any wider as he recognized Red Arrow's bow strung with a rope. He was incredibly grateful that the guy was a crazy shot. He only hoped his team was close by and that the archer hadn't foolishly come after him alone. Probably did though, Robin thought.

His amusement was short lived as a new sound alerted Robin to being detected. Wasting no more time, Robin studied the rope and climbed on. His fastest choice was to walk on it, which made Robin cringe and boil at the same time when memories beyond his control swarmed at him. He trained his mind to calm down as he began hurrying across the rope, telling himself it was just a stupid tight rope, one he had crossed dozens of time.

Robin sensed the disturbance of the rope beneath his feet before he heard it snap and drop out from under him. He gasped, snatching for the falling rope, and preparing his stomach for a crazy swing. Who the heck cut the rope, a fanboy? Weren't they supposed to idolize him?

"Robin, let go!"

When Robin recognized the owner of the voice, he immediately put his trust into the words and did as he was told.

"Gotcha!"

Robin controlled his stomach as speed took over his senses. "KF!" he laughed, "God, it's good to see you."

"_That's_ all your ungrateful, selfish, idiotic, troublesome, a-"

Robin squeezed the speedster around the neck. "I get it, KF," he said, trying on a grin when KF slowed down, "We have to stop those kids-"

"Yeah, we know," KF said, lowering Robin. He looked like he'd had vacationed a couple of times in Hell, chest heaving, body riddled with already-healing injuries, "But I still owe you a butt kicking later."

"I thought it was a _punch_."

"We can discuss details later," KF added quickly, hauling Robin over his shoulder and making off again as a chase began their way.

Robin grunted, looked up and saw a few boys coming for them—whether or not they were the ones that had been chasing him since he ran off, he couldn't tell.

"Where are the others?"

"Busy. We're, uh, kind of in trouble if we survive this though," KF said, skidding around a corner.

Robin wanted to ask why but was prompted by another idea. "KF! Can you get us back inside the building?"

"You want to go back _inside_ the place you were held captive? What the heck happened to your outfit anyway?"

"We have to go back," Robin started, catching his breath before he would puke the meal he had been given earlier, "I think that brain technology is inside somewhere."

Another turn. "Do you know where it is?"

"No, but if it is inside and activated, we know someone who can help," Robin said, crying out as KF's hard stop had him topple onto the ground.

KF cringed and helped him back up. "Sorry. Oh, yeah?"

Robin panted, brushing himself off. "Superboy."

The speedster watched him silently for a moment and then looked up in time for Superboy to land loudly beside them. "Got all that, Supey?"

With a curious frown, the clone nodded and looked over Robin—half glaring.

"Nice to see you too," Robin huffed. He could only guess they had a telepathic link up. "Any reason you aren't letting me into the channel?"

"They're worried with that brain stuff you might be brainwashed or somehow affected. No offense," KF explained with a shrug, "How are going about this?"

"First, we'll see if Superboy hears anything inside once KF finds a spot that isn't littered with those boys. And hopefully along the way, we'll find my gear stashed in there," Robin began, adding an explanation to what rooms he knew to exist, the overall layout of what he had already traversed, and that his bet rested on the technology being in the underground facilities. He spared them of all the other details that could be filled in later—except the part of Mr. Kriz seeing his face.

With some semblance of a plan in order, they entered through the back via a now unlocked door, thanks to Superboy. With Robin lingering behind with the large boy, KF did his zipping thing. Much to Robin's relief, Superboy heard something that could have been exactly what they were looking for. The clone's ears told him it did indeed come from below.

Things were looking up now, Robin thought.

KF returned around that same time, Robin's utility belt dangling from an elbow and gloves in one hand.

"KF, you're the best!" Robin took his baby and had it snuggling his hips in no time. He slipped on his gloves like Cinderella might dip her foot into the glass slipper that solidified her engagement.

"Um, you might want to hold onto that thought," KF started, tugging the Boy Wonder onto his back.

Robin obediently clung to him, looking around. "What for?"

"They're coming." Superboy went to an intersection, eyes widening when he saw cloaked bodies. With a grunt, he stomped, rattling the foundation enough to knock a handful of them down.

"Head down, KF! To the right and around to get to the elevator," Robin ordered, fumbling with a slot in his belt, "And Superboy, careful! It might cause the structure below to get out of whack."

"Oh."

"Heads up," Robin shouted, chucking a sphere. Well, he didn't have to do much chucking as the wind born from KF's running had it flying back. It landed far way and an explosion went off, followed by the hiss of mist.

With time bought, they reached the underground chamber. Robin quickly went to work on hacking into the elevator's system as Superboy pinpointed the sound's whereabouts.

"Any day now, Boy Wonder," KF called from the end of the room.

"Almost," Robin said, more to himself than KF. How he missed his toys. "Yes! Alright, it won't stand for long. We gotta move fast so we can get back to the others."

Robin only hoped they were fairing well enough without them. At the least, it felt like his plan to take things down from the inside out was progressing. For how long though, he didn't try to fathom just yet. For now, he relied on his teammates.

Their search led them to a sealed room that Robin recalled being rejected from approaching. Hacking wasn't necessary though; Superboy convinced the door to budge with some fist-fueled persuasion.

They didn't have the opportunity to step inside before they spotted two masked, older boys standing on either side of a metal table. Robin recognized one of the masks, the R-shaped one belonging to the tall boy with the thick accent. Something sprawled out behind him on the table, but from the distance, Robin couldn't deduce what it was. The entire room was lined with fancy gadgets and control systems, monitors included.

"Ch'," KF already took in the sight, "They saw us coming."

"We saw a lot on these monitors," R-Masked said, a chuckle lacing his words, "If you're looking for the devices, half are already distributed."

Superboy cracked his fists. "So the other half is here?"

"Yes, and though you didn't come for this, we're sure you'll find it interesting nonetheless," R-Masked added and stepped aside to reveal the crumpled body behind him.

Robin hitched a breath when he saw a familiar, half-bound form and the blood trickling over a bruised face. "Akim," he whispered. Beside him, he heard KF make an attempt to curse under his breath while Superboy only growled more.

All the questions he had were squashed by R-Mask blocking his view again.

"Are you ready to show what kind of evil you really are, Robin?"

**-9-…TBC…-9-**

Akim and Robin's interaction exhausts me lol They sure talked a lot. KF still has a lot of his mind to share with Robin, most of it not being happy things.

Anywaaaay, thanks for reading and I hope you took some enjoyment from it!


End file.
